Lightning Sisters Saga: Behind the Scenes
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: A series of episodes that were left out of the Lightning Series. From Ninja Storm - Jungle Fury. Starts with S11E08: Nowhere to Grow.
1. Chapter 1: Nowhere To Grow

**Author's Note: **I have decided to do this little 'Behind the Scenes' sort of story, including episodes that I did not include in the main story of the Lightning Ranger's series. It will cover the episodes from Ninja Storm to the very end. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** This chapter is completely Cam/Aliyah centric.

* * *

**Title: **Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

"Can we go now please?" Tori yelled from the driver's seat of her van, she was sat at the edge of the skate park with Aliyah while Dustin video recorded Shane on his board. "I've got homework to do and Sensei is going to freak if he finds out we're out this late!"

"Come on, Tor, just five more minutes!" Shane whined, before turning to Dustin. "Come on, dude, I nearly landed it!"

Tori sighed and withdrew back into the van. "Not to mention what Cam's going to say when he finds out you took his night vision camera."

Aliyah snickered.

"Whoa!" the Lightning Ninja yelped as a couple of Kelzaks rolled across the green in front of the van. "Dudes, we got trouble!"

"Dustin!" Shane yelled as he followed Aliyah into the thicket of trees surrounding the Skate Park.

"This will be great for your video!" the moto-addict responded as he followed.

Reaching the edge of the enclosure, Aliyah and the Wind Ninja's skidded to separate halts as they spotted the two Kelzaks planting seeds in the earth.

"Hey!" Tori yelled, grabbing their attention.

"We heard there was a garden party!" Aliyah said.

"And we're kinda bummed we weren't invited," Dustin pouted.

"You mind if we crash?" Shane grinned.

The Kelzaks nervously bobbed in a circle, before possibly realizing they were outnumbered, and turning to flee the scene.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Not ready!" Aliyah said.

"Looks like you'll have to morph, Ali," said Dustin. He was still holding Cam's camera.

Aliyah smirked. "I have an idea," she said, snatching the camera from the Yellow ranger. "Gimme! Haha, now I don't need to morph and Cam'll get his camera back in one piece!"

Dustin pouted at her. "Party pooper!"

"Go fight the bad guys!" Aliyah said, stepping back away from the battlefield.

Shane nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"For once I am actually happy that I have hay fever," Aliyah said, as she entered Ninja Ops and handed Cam his camera. "I have a reason to stay as far away as possible from that freak!"

Dustin groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I can't believe we got stalked by celery!" he complained.

"Here's a thought," Cam said. "Maybe you're not getting enough sleep!"

"Dude, we're teenagers," Aliyah said. "Our body clocks are _supposed_ to be all over the place!"

"I must see those seeds," Sensei interrupted. "We will discuss why you were out on a school night another time."

"I'd hate to be in your skate shoes," Cam said, turning to Shane.

Shane made a face. "Dude, shouldn't you been cleaning some ancient scrolls or something?" he asked.

Aliyah rolled her eyes at the banter.

"Since when has Lothor been into gardening?" Tori asked, after placing the seeds on the glass ledge in front of the Guinea Pig.

Sensei didn't answer, merely prodded one of the seeds with his staff and unleashed a foul smell into the atmosphere.

"Oh, dude!" Dustin said.

"That's some serious stank, man," Shane said, as he and Aliyah covered their nose and mouth with their hands.

Tori grinned. "Smells like Dustin after Ninja training!"

Aliyah snickered as Dustin agreed.

"Hey, Sensei, what are those?" Shane asked.

"I am not certain," Sensei answered. "I have an acquaintance, Dr. Bedlam; he is an expert in exotic plans. In the morning you must visit him at his botanical laboratory."

"Why don't I go?" Cam interrupted. "This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany!"

Shane smirked. "Dude, just so you know, not a very good pick up line!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Shane, leave him alone! It's kinda cute that he wants to help!"

"That's enough!" Sensei said. "All of you return home. You must be alert for tomorrow!"

The Ninja's nodded, turned away and left.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Hey, Cam," said Aliyah as she walked into Ninja Ops the next morning.

Cam, who was sitting at his computer, looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What I can't come here now?"

"I figured you'd be with the others!"

"They don't get out of school until three," Aliyah explained, "and I'm bored!"

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Suspended for two weeks."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not," Aliyah shrugged. "I'm gonna tell you anyway. I was caught fighting; principal told me that he was fed up of being sent to his office all the time, so he was going to make an example out of me, warn the rest of the school that this would happen to them if they stepped over the line. So he suspended me for two weeks, I'm lucky he didn't expel me, because I was so far across his invisible line!"

Cam nodded. "Uh-huh, so, Tori was right when she said you had anger issues?"

"I have major anger issues," Aliyah agreed. "So, what are you doing?"

"Staying out of trouble!"

"Like a good little Ninja!"

Cam glared at her.

"You really need to get out more!" Aliyah pointed out. "This staying indoors is not good for you!"

She glanced around, her gaze settling on the seeds from the previous evening.

"I have an idea," she grinned, picking one up and examining it. "You still wanna help?"

"I don't see how -?"

"Come on, Cam," Aliyah said, getting to her feet. "Live a little! You're not a teenager if you don't rebel at some point... I mean, if you didn't rebel I'd be seriously worried about you! My rebellion kick started when I was eleven, and I still challenge authority to this day!"

Cam murmured something, but Aliyah let it go.

"So, what do you say?"

"My dad..."

"Isn't here," Aliyah said. "And if he catches us, I will take full blame!"

Cam hesitated, before sighing. "Alright. Fine." he caved, getting to his feet and following her out of the door.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Cam asked showing Dr. Bedlam one of the seeds. Aliyah was surprised that this was the same hesitating genius that she had practically forced to leave Ninja Ops.

"Yes, it's called a Sudima plant," Dr. Bedlam explained. "It's -" he paused, put on his glasses and nodded at the two in front of him. "It's very rare. From the same family as the Venus Flytrap, only with a slightly more aggressive nature."

"There is something worse than a Venus Flytrap?" Aliyah asked.

Dr. Bedlam offered her a pointed look. One that clear stated that he was the expert and knew what he was talking about.

"Put it this way," he said. "When this plant is fully grown it will devour anything and everything in its path."

"Okay," Aliyah nodded. "In that case we have a problem!" she added to Cam.

"Oh, don't worry, they're harmless!" Dr. Bedlam reassured them.

"But you just said -"

"Unless they're fertilized in a nutrient bath," Dr. Bedlam interrupted, earning a low growl from Aliyah. "Mineral water with a kick, so to speak."

"Where do you get this special water?" Cam asked

"Well, there's a volcanic spring to the North of here which produces a similar combination of minerals and phosphates."

Cam took off his classes and smiled. "You're talking about Turner Springs."

"Yes, I've been experimenting with the water on some of my plans here," Dr. Bedlam nodded. "Of course the trek is too dangerous for me to make often, I've got giant corns to worry about."

Aliyah glanced up. "I can see that!" she said, turning to Cam. "Rabbit food!"

"Thanks," Cam called after Dr. Bedlam as Aliyah headed for the door. "I see what you mean when you say you challenge authority!"

"Some authority figures," Aliyah corrected, turning around so that she was walking backwards. "I don't challenge Sensei!"

Cam nodded, opened the door and allowed Aliyah to duck under his arm and back out in the fresh air.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Cam and Aliyah had finally made it to the Turner Springs.

Hopping onto a low branch overlooking the spring, Aliyah looped her legs around it and hung, upside down, her ponytail just brushing the surface of the water.

"You look weird upside down," she said, eyeing Cam from her position.

"Can we just get the water and get out of here?" the genius asked, starting to get a little jittery.

"Dude, relax," Aliyah said. "No one's gonna find us out here!"

"My father will know,"

Aliyah rolled her eyes, and dipped the tip of the container into the water, watching as it filled with clear liquid.

"That should be enough," she said, before screaming as a bounce from the branch sent her hurtling into the spring. "Okay, who's the big shot that decided I needed a bath!" she screamed, looking up and spotting a cluster of Kelzaks hovering over her. "Sons of -" she cut off, as a strand of white lightning hit the Kelzaks in the back and toppled them over into the water with her.

Meanwhile on land, Shane and Cam were holding their own.

As quickly as the space pets appeared, they vanished, but not without a series ass-kicking.

Dragging herself out of the water, still clutching the container, Aliyah shivered as she approached the two boys.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Shane asked.

"I grew up in Ninja school," Cam retorted. "Do the math."

"Hey, I'm just surprised," Shane grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you! Oh, dude!" he added, spotting Aliyah.

"Not a word!" Aliyah warned, throwing her hair up into a ponytail, and then shrugging off her wet jacket. "I officially hate Kelzaks!"

"Here," Cam said, shedding his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

Aliyah smiled, faintly. "Thanks!"

Cam nodded and turned back to Shane. "I have to get the sample back..."

"What about your dad?"

"Don't worry about my father," Cam assured. "I'll handle him."

"Oh, no one handle's the Sensei," Shane said. "You should know that better than anyone!"

Cam ignored him and walked away.

"Hey, he just cares about you, man; he doesn't want you getting hurt!" Shane called after him.

"Well, as you can see, he has nothing to worry about," Cam said, referring to the fact that he was alive and uninjured. "Aliyah on the other hand -"

Aliyah glared up at him. "Oh, don't even go there!"

Cam grinned, nodded at Shane and then led the wet and still grumbling Lightning Ninja away.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own," Sensei said. "I'm terribly disappointed in you, my son."

"With all due respect, Sensei," said Aliyah coming out of the backroom. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a green shirt of Cam's as her clothes dried in the back room. "If you're going to punish anyone, it should be me. I talked Cam into going today. It's my fault! I'm sorry!"

Cam, who was setting up the seeds and water sample, glanced at Aliyah and turned to face his father. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I'm a Ninja Master," Sensei said. "And your father. Not a good combination if you're trying to pull a fast one. "Son, I always knew this day would come. It's in your blood."

"I've got nothing against Shane, or Tori or Dustin! They've come along way, but I know I can help," Cam said. "Not just in here, but out there!"

"As a Power Ranger, perhaps?"

"Yes, as a Power Ranger!"

Aliyah lowered her gaze to her morpher, which now had permanent residence on her wrist.

"Cam, you could be the bravest Ranger of them all," Sensei said, with pride.

"Then why didn't you choose me?" Cam asked, looking hurt and confused.

"I am forbidden by a promise that I made many years ago,"

"A promise?" Cam repeated. "To who?"

"When your mother fell ill," Sensei explained. "I swore I would protect you from harm."

Cam frowned and inspected the picture of his mother that rested beside him.

"She knew all too well that a Ninja's life is one of constant danger," Sensei finished.

"You made that promise when I was a helpless child," Cam said, forcing himself to look at his father.

"There is nothing more sacred than a promise made to a loved one," Sensei said.

"Mother would want this for me!" Cam argued. "She would want me to fulfill my potential!"

"Unfortunately, we will never know," Sensei said, shaking his fury head. "I'm sorry!"

With his jaw set, Cam stalked off into the back room.

Aliyah hesitated before following him. "Hey," she murmured, stopping beside him. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble; you tried to warn me, I guess I've been away from an academy for too long!"

"I thought your grandparents were Sensei's?"

"They are," Aliyah nodded. "But in order for them to discipline me, they would need to be around. As for your dad, I wouldn't take him for granted. You're lucky to have some authority figure in your life! I'd do anything for that!"

Cam scoffed. "You have that," he pointed out. "You just decide to fight them!"

"That's because they don't guide me," Aliyah said. "They try and force me to compel to their rules and be who they want me to be! It's my life... I'm gonna be whatever it is _I_ want to be!"

"Well, _I_ want to be a Power Ranger," Cam said. "You have a morpher, but you refuse to use it!"

Aliyah sighed. "If I could give you the Lightning morpher, I would," she said. "But I have a feeling that your destiny is different to mine! Stay strong, Cam, things will change, you'll see!"

Cam smiled. "Thanks, Ali,"

"You're welcome!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah smiled as she peeled Cam's shirt off of her torso and pulled on her _Linkin Park _hoodie. It was free of any water and toasty warm causing her smile to turn into a satisfied grin. "Oh, so much better!" she said, pulling her shoes and returning to the main part of Ninja Ops.

"Feeling better?" Cam asked as she approached him.

"Much," Aliyah nodded, folding his T-shirt and hooking it over her arm. "Thanks,"

"Well, I couldn't let you freeze!"

Aliyah inclined her head but remind silent.

"Quickly, Cam," said Sensei, as he observed Tori and Dustin who were in trouble downtown.

"Let me go," Cam said. "I can help them!"

"No," Sensei said. "Send Shane!"

Cam sighed. "Cam for Shane," he said, linking the mainframe to Shane's morpher. "Cam for Shane! Come in, Shane!"

The link opened and Shane's face loomed into view. He was at Storm Charges.

"The others in trouble!"

"_On it!"_

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

_"Guys!"_

_"Oh, hi, Shane!"_

_"Any day now!"_

Shane nodded and he run towards his friends, he stopped a few feet away from the vines and summoned his Hawk Blaster; however, the heat of the blaze did nothing to release Tori from the vines hold.

_"What? It didn't even make a dent!"_

Aliyah winced as she watched Shane get pummeled by a thick vine. "Ouch..." she murmured.

"_Cam, I'm in trouble here!"_

"Shane's down!" Cam said, as movement caught Aliyah's eye.

"Hey!" Aliyah yelped, knocking a vine away from Sensei, only to gasp as it wrapped around her wrist tightly. "Ow, dude, let go!"

But the vine only grew tighter.

"Ali," Cam said, jumping up from the computer chair and running to her aid as another vine wrapped itself around her free wrist and started to pull her towards the massive flower that had grown out of the seeds at the back of Ninja Ops.

Aliyah struggled to pull back bumping into Cam who had appeared behind her, hands on her hips to hold her in place. "Now what do we do?" she asked over her shoulder, normally she would have shocked the vines to release her, but seeing has both her wrists were tied she was having difficulty reaching the binds that held her.

"I have an idea," Cam said. "But I am gonna have to leave you!"

"Go!" Aliyah said. "I'm a lot tougher than I look!"

Cam hesitated, before looking at Aliyah who had leaned against him, trying to push him away.

"Go!" she said.

"Alright," the Genius nodded, letting her go and returned to the computer. Sensei, who had now also been captured, yelped from the air as he was pulled past Aliyah.

"Sensei!" Aliyah called, as the rodent was pulled further and quicker across the room. "This is why I hate flowers! Let me go you stupid plant!"

"Shane, I've been on some updates to increase the strength of your Ninja Sword blades. Prepare to download!" Cam said, downloading the new updates to the Red ranger's Ninja Sword, before returning to helping Aliyah.

From the computer they could hear Shane chanting '_She loves me, she loves me not'_ over and over as he sliced through the primary plant and seconds later the vines inside Ninja Ops disappeared, causing both Aliyah and Cam to hit the floor as the Lightning Ninja was released and the momentum knocked them over.

"Well, that was fun," Aliyah said rolling back to her knees and looking down at the boy genius beside her. "At least now I can literally say I've been stalked by celery!" she joked.

"Funny," Cam said, picking himself up and returning to the computer as Aliyah checked on Sensei.

"Good job, Shane, everyone okay there?"

"_Yeah, Cam, we're fine!" _Shane replied. "_Thanks to you!"_

Aliyah smiled at Shane's words, scooted over and landed on her butt, leaning back against the wooden table. "See," she grinned at Cam. "You do help!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Come on, Sensei," Shane whined.

"We never would have found those seeds if we hadn't been out late," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah!" Aliyah agreed, her arm was looked through Tori's and both girls were pouting at the Guinea Pig.

"I have taken that into consideration," Sensei nodded. "Nonetheless, breaking rules cannot go unnoticed. Everyone, ten mile jog, please!"

"What?" Shane asked while Dustin scoffed.

"But it's cold out..."

"I've already been frozen once today!" Aliyah complained, hugging her hoodie closer to her.

"Are you for real?" Shane asked, before turning away with Dustin, Tori and Aliyah.

"Ten miles in the freezing cold?" Tori asked, linking arms with Aliyah as they stalked out the door. While Cam laughed and watched them leave, he felt a little guilty that Aliyah had been dragged into it, but this was the punishment she had told his father she deserved for making him leave Ninja Ops against his father's wishes.

"I said everyone," Sensei repeated himself as Cam lingered behind.

"Me?" Cam blanched. "What did I do?"

"Besides sneaking out, fighting Kelzaks and disobeying my direct orders," said Sensei.

"But Ali -"

"Yes, Aliyah owned up," Sensei nodded. "But you, in your own mind, agreed to follow her actions that make you just as guilty as she."

Cam sighed. "How old does someone have to be before they can do what they want?" he asked.

"No one has ever lived that long, Cam," Sensei said. "Now go. When you return we will discuss your future training."

"Training?" Cam repeated. "But what about your promise?"

"There are other ways besides that of the Ninja," Sensei nodded.

Cam beamed, turned toe and hurried off after the four grumbling teens that had already left. He caught up with Aliyah who was walking a fair distance behind her friends, hugging her hoodie closer to her shivering frame, its hood pulled up over head, which was bowed against the raging winds.

"Someone's happy," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Cam said, smirking.

Aliyah snickered. "Okay, whatever you say, Genius!" she nodded, the faint traces of a smile gracing her features.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, August 19, 2012 at 9:34pm**


	2. Chapter 2: Pork Chopped

**Author's Note: **I really didn't care for this episode in the canon verse. But it held perfect opportunities for some Hunter/Aliyah scenes. So here is: _**Pork Chopped**_.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to **AndrewJeeves** and** Jessfairy88** for adding this story to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **Weathergirl17248, Chinaluv**, **Jessfairy88** and** Morgan Le Fay** for their comments.

* * *

**Title: **Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

"Aw man, this is so brutal!" Dustin complained. He was on his stomach, crawling under the wooden table inside Ninja Ops.

Shane nodded as he appeared on the side of the table; he was holding three cables in his hand. "I heard that," he agreed.

"You know," Aliyah said as her head appeared at the opening ahead of Dustin. "If you two moved as fast as you talked, you'd be finished in half the time!"

Both boys glared at her, causing her to grin and disappear as Shane withdrew his head and Dustin carried on crawling, pulling himself closer and closer to the edge of the table that Aliyah had disappeared from. Finally he broke the surface, and Shane, grabbing his hands, pulled him across the marble floor.

"Those who fail to install cable in time for science fiction marathon will feel the wrath of the unhappy Guinea Pig," Sensei said from his habitat.

"Sense, no disrespect," said Dustin as he got back to his feet. "But i'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable TV in any -"

Aliyah grinned as Shane patted his friend's shoulder. "He was kidding, dude," he said, inserting the last of the cables into the mainframe. "And action!"

The small flat-screen TV of Sensei's flickered to life.

"Done!" Shane clapped.

"Isn't this a little low tech?" Dustin asked, crouching down and inspecting the screen. "I mean, Cam's got a thousand channels on that thing..." he pointed at the main computer.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" Cam asked, appearing behind the Yellow ranger. "The satellite surveillance system is not a home theatre."

"No, we just use it to monitor the city and keep an eye out for anything out of this world," Aliyah grinned, she was sitting cross-legged on the table. "Just like a science-fiction movie... just without the popcorn!"

Cam rolled his eyes and shook his head, as behind them Tori, who had been sparring with Blake, managed to floor the Navy ranger. His hand became entangled in the cables as he jerked backwards, ripping them from the mainframe. There was a cluster of sparks from both the mainframe and Sensei's TV, before Ninja Ops went black.

"Uh-oh," Aliyah muttered.

The lights flickered and came back on.

"Uh..." Aliyah frowned, looking to Cam for an explanation.

"Backup generators," he answered.

The White ranger nodded and turned to her best friend and Blake, both of whom were looking sheepishly guilty.

"Aw man, I'm sorry, dude," Blake said, getting to his feet. "Maybe I can help -?"

"No," said Cam. "I'll take it from here!"

Everyone exchanged looks and backed away from the habitat.

"Hey, you guys want to head to the skate park?" Shane asked. "I got to practice for my demo."

"Actually I was just about to give Blake a ride to meet Hunter," Tori answered.

"Well, you're still coming tomorrow, right?" Shane asked, nervously.

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "I wouldn't miss it!"

Aliyah blanched. "What time's the demo?" she asked.

"3 o'clock," Shane answered.

"Uh, no, I should be back by then!" Aliyah smiled.

"Back?" Blake questioned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading up to Briarwood tonight for my friend's birthday," Aliyah answered. "My mate Vida is picking me up in..." she checked her watch. "... an hour, so I have to get home and make sure I have everything packed! See ya, Cam!" she waved over her shoulder at the Genius and followed the others from Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

_**"The secret side of me**_

_**I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged**_

_**But I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me**_

_**The beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage**_

_**And I just can't control it.**_

_**It's scratching on the walls**_

_**In the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake**_

_**And I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed**_

_**In my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

Snatching her phone from the floor, Aliyah slid her thumb across the screen and put the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Well, it's about time!"_

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Hunter?" she asked, trying very hard not to sound annoyed.

_"Where are you?"_

"At home,"

_"Can I come by?"_ Hunter asked. _"I need to ask you something!"_

"I'm actually rather busy,"

_"Doing?"_

Aliyah bit her tongue. "I'm surprised Blake didn't tell you," she answered.

"_I haven't seen Blake!"_

"Oh, well, fine," Aliyah said. "I'm preparing to leave!"

_"Leave? Where are you going?"_

"If I must tell you," Aliyah sighed. "My friend is picking me up any second. I'm heading up to Briarwood for the night... happy? Or do you want to know why i'm going and what i'm wearing?"

There was silence on the line.

"_What you're wearing? Tempting!"_

Aliyah growled and her hand tightened around her phone. "Watch it, Bradley," she warned.

"_OK, my apologies, your highness!"_

"You have three seconds to tell me why you called," Aliyah threatened. "Or i'm hanging up! 1..."

"_Why does there have to be a reason for me to visit a friend?"_

"... 2..."

"_You won't hang up on me!"_

"Won't I?"

Another moment of silence, one that was broken by a beeping outside, Aliyah glanced out of her bedroom window and spotted Vida and Xander pull up and jump out of Vida's car.

"See ya, Hunter," Aliyah said. "I gotta go!"

_"No, wait -"_ Hunter yelled.

"What?!" Aliyah demanded, as she heard the front door open downstairs and Xander's voice call out her name. "Up here, X!"

There her footsteps on the stairs as Hunter spoke once more.

_"They're showing Fists of Fire 2 at the movie dome,"_ Hunter said, as Aliyah's door opened allowing Vida and Xander entry. "_Rebecca told me that you liked Kung Fu when you were at the Lightning Academy and I was wondering if... well... maybe you'd wanna... you know?"_

"Wanna what, Hunter?" Aliyah asked. "Spit it out! I'm on a time limit as it is!"

Hunter sighed.

_"I'm trying to ask you out, Ali,"_ he said. "_Why've got to be so short-tempered?"_

"Hark, look who's talking!"

_"Do you wanna go with me or not?"_

Aliyah paused and glanced at Vida and Xander, both of whom were grinning at her. They could only hear one side of the conversation, but they always enjoyed watching Aliyah lose her cool with someone.

"What time?"

"_3 o'clock!"_

"Fine, I'll go with you," she agreed. "But only as friends, and I may be a little late! Shane's demo is tomorrow at three, I promised him I'd be there!"

"_Alright. Cool, I'll text you the rest of the details."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Aliyah nodded, before hanging up and turning to her friends. "Sorry about that!" she grinned, hugging Vida and then Xander. "You've gotta stop growing, mate!" she teased.

Xander grinned. "Haha," he said. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!" Vida grinned, linking arms with Aliyah as Xander grabbed her overnight back and the present from the bed, he then led the way downstairs, outside and was the first to reach the car.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Next afternoon Aliyah frantically dialed Shane's number.

"C'mon, dude, pick up!"

"_Ali -?"_

"Shane!" Aliyah gasped as she tossed her bag into the back of Vida's car. "Dude, I don't think i'm gonna be able to make your demo! I'm only now leaving Briarwood. It's gonna take me at least 3 quarters of an hour to get home!"

"_Oh..."_

He was disappointed. It didn't take a genius to work that one out.

"I'll make it up to you," Aliyah promised. "I swear!"

"_Yeah,"_ Shane said, and she could almost see him nodding. "_Yeah. You will! See you when you get back!"_

"Thanks," Aliyah sighed, ended the call and locked the phone as she climbed into the car beside Vida.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Vida asked.

"About?"

"Hunter,"

Aliyah frowned. "What about Hunter?"

"You're blowing off the demo to go see Fists of Fire 2 with Hunter,"

"No, i'm not!"

Vida shot her a look. "It doesn't take three quarters of an hour to get to Blue Bay, Ali," she said. "Admit it, i'm dropping you off and you're heading straight for the movie dome!"

"I'll swing by the demo on my way," Aliyah said.

Vida chuckled. "Whatever you say, Tiger-lily!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes at the nickname, it was something that Chip had come up with when they were younger, and it had sort of stuck. "Just drive..." she said, turning her attention to the windscreen.

"Yes, ma'am!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After Vida had dropped her off and started the long drive back to Briarwood, Aliyah showered and re-dressed, grabbing her Ipod and cellphone from the desk under her bedroom window and hurried back downstairs, mentally thanking the heavens for the fact that she was athletic.

"Man, I am so late!" she complained, locking the door and running off in the direction of the skate park. She made it just in time to see Shane take to the ramps, and Tori to crash into her on her way out. "Whoa!"

"Ali," Tori sighed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm late!"

"That makes two of us," Aliyah muttered. "Wait, what are you late for?"

"Date with Blake and Hunter,"

"Two at a time?" Aliyah teased, before pausing. "What? Wait a minute? You can't have a date with Hunter..."

"Why not?"

"Uh, because I sorta have a thing going on with Hunter today,"

Tori frowned, before breaking out into a grin. "Get real!" she whispered. "You have a date with Hunter?"

"It's not a date!"

"Then what is it?" Tori challenged. "You're going to see Fists of Fire 2 with him! I can see it now," she grinned. "You and Hunter, sitting together, in the dark, sharing popcorn... aw, you make a cute couple!"

Aliyah glared as her face burned crimson.

"You know who make an even better couple?" she countered.

"Who?"

"You and Blake!"

Tori bit her lower lip as the heat rose in her face.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "No making out in the back of the movie dome when I take Hunter off your hands, alright?"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too," Aliyah grinned.

Tori shook her head and glanced at her watch. "I gotta go... see ya there!" she said, stepping around her best friend and taking off.

"See ya..."

Shaking her head, Aliyah put Tori from her mind and jumped up beside Dustin. "What did I miss?" she asked.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Once she had spent, at least, half an hour cheering Shane on, Aliyah left for the movie dome.

"Popcorn?" the woman behind the front desk asked.

"No thanks," Aliyah said.

"You sure?"

"I don't eat popcorn,"

The woman shrugged and Aliyah headed into screen four, as directed by Hunter through his text message. The film was already in full swing and she spotted Hunter near the front.

"Hey," she whispered, sneaking up and dropping into the empty seat beside him. She smirked as he jumped.

"You're going to be the death of me," he accused.

"Get over it,"

Hunter glared at her and suddenly wondered why he had invited her.

_**Maybe because you have an unhealthy obsession with her?**_ said a nasty voice in the back of his head.

Shaking his head of any thoughts, Hunter turned to Blake who was scoffing down the popcorn.

"Dude, are you going to eat the whole thing yourself?" he asked.

"Thinking about it," Blake grumbled.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and settled her gaze on the movie. She was bored already.

Reaching for more popcorn, Hunter's morpher connected with his brothers causing a ripple of energy that sucked both Thunders and Aliyah into the bucket. Aliyah screamed as she hit the pool of butter with a splash, and resurfaced glaring at Blake and Hunter.

"If this is some kind of joke," she growled, pushing herself to her feet. "Then it's not funny! Get us the hell out of here!"

"I would if I knew what the hell was going on!" Hunter shouted.

"Don't shout at me, Thunder boy!" Aliyah spat, shoving him away from her and watching as he slipped.

Hunter growled. "What you laughing at?" he demanded, kicking her foot out from underneath her and watching as she hit the bottom of the bucket, splashing him some more with the gooey liquid.

"Yuck!"

"This is the worst date I have ever been on!" Aliyah snarled, pushing herself to her feet and wobbling slightly as she tried to maintain her balance. "It could only happen with you!"

"You could have said no!" Hunter snapped.

"I was trying to be nice!"

"You don't know the meaning of the word!"

"And like you do?"

"I understand it a little better than you!"

"Yeah, because nice guys try to strangle a complete stranger!" Aliyah spat.

Hunter faltered, bit back a growl and turned away, kicking at the popcorn pieces that floated past. He slipped and disappeared between the yellow goo once more.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Rebecca paced Ninja Ops.

Tori, Shane and Dustin had just returned and explained what had happened, well, Tori had explained what had happened; now she was being reprimanded by Sensei for using her Ninja Powers in public.

"Shane, I am so sorry," Tori apologized, breaking through Rebecca's inner thoughts. "If I had stayed at the demo none of this would have happened."

"It would have happened," Rebecca said. "You just would have ended up captured as well..."

"Would you stop pacing?" Dustin asked, watching the Black ranger. "You're making me dizzy!"

Rebecca stopped. "Sorry. I'm just worried about Hunter..."

"Why Hunter?" Cam asked. "Shouldn't you be worried about Aliyah or maybe the three of them in general?"

"Dude, have you met Aliyah?" Rebecca asked. "She'll turn this all around and it'll be Hunter's fault. If we're not careful we may only be rescuing one Thunder ranger today."

"You don't think she'd kill him, do you?" Shane asked.

Rebecca glanced at the Red ranger. "One Thunder. Blake. Hunter and Aliyah will kill each other."

The Wind rangers winced as Cam announced that he had located a hot spot downtown.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"What is this stuff?" Blake asked, shaking his hand of the gooey substance that covered himself, Aliyah and Hunter.

"I dunno," Hunter answered. "But let's get out of it! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form!"

Aliyah glanced down at herself and her morpher. "That's not good!" she whispered, horrified that nothing had happened.

"Maybe we could climb out of here?" Hunter suggested looking up, trying to judge the distance between the bottom of the bucket and the rim. "Blake, you get on my shoulders, Ali, you get on his! Maybe combining our heights we can climb out of here!"

"I am not getting on anyone's shoulders," Aliyah said looking up.

"You wanna stay in here for the rest of your natural born life?" Hunter snapped.

Aliyah bit back a snarl. "You keep snapping at me and you won't be getting out of here at all!" she hissed.

"I'm starting to question the reason I invited you in the first place!"

"Can't be any worse than me agreeing," Aliyah said, craning her neck to look up. "I would have had a better date with Sensei... and he's a GUINEA PIG!"

Turning away from the hot-tempered Lightning Ranger, Hunter kicked the butter and slipped.

"You know what the worst part of it is?" Blake asked, looking around himself. "It's not even butter! We're gonna be destroyed by... artificial flavoring!"

He, just like his idiot of a brother, kicked the butter and fell over, splashing his very annoyed and very angry companions.

"BLAKE!" Hunter and Aliyah yelled, as the butter washed over them, adding further to their bad mood.

Resurfacing, Blake held up an un-popped kernel from beneath the surface.

"Hey, wait a minute," Hunter said, spotting the desired object in his brother's hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The un-popped kernels at the bottom of the bucket," Blake said. "Maybe we could pop ourselves out of here?"

"Or the blast could bounce back and bake us first," said Aliyah.

"You got a better suggestion?" Blake asked.

Aliyah shook her head.

Dropping the Kernel back into the gooey liquid, the three rangers circled one another and raised their morphers, each concentrating mainly on their own element. Soon the enclosed space was bubbling as strands of crimson, navy and white lightning bounced off the walls and caused the butter to bubble underfoot.

"It's getting hot in here," Blake said.

"Keep going," Hunter replied his voice strained as he tried to concentrate on his powers. "It's working!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Where are our friends?" Shane demanded of General Trayf.

"They went out to get popcorn!" the pig answered.

"Nice try," Rebecca said, twirling her lightning staff over in her hands. "But Aliyah doesn't even like popcorn!"

"You look tired rangers," Trayf snorted. "Why don't you take a load off?"

He blasted the four of them, knocking them high into the air.

"It's all about the snout!" he said, as several snouts flittered around the rangers, attacking them and causing sparks to appear over their bodies.

"Oh, gross!" Rebecca said, trying to hit at least one of the snouts.

"Do you finally submit to the power of the pig?"

"The only thing powerful about you is your smell," Tori said, rising to her feet.

"Yeah," Dustin nodded. "You ever hear of soap?"

General Trayf snorted. "Oh, put a lid of it!" he yelled, throwing a trashcan lid towards them.

"This one's mine!" Shane claimed, as Dustin and Tori locked arms, launching Shane through the air. He landed on the lid and rode it back towards the monster. "And I thought the 180 fakie was tough," he said, jumping off as the lid collided with the general.

"Put them together!" Rebecca announced.

Shane nodded, and combined his Hawk Blaster with the Sonic Fin and Lion Hammer. "Time to stick a fork in this pork!" he said. "Fire!"

The tip of the Storm Striker exploded, and a ball of fiery energy hit General Trayf.

"I like my bacon, extra crispy" Shane stated with a smirk.

The portal appeared overhead.

"Let's get out of here," Tori said.

"Yeah!" Rebecca agreed. "I'm so over this place!"

The portal sucked them into the sky, and when they landed back in the real world, their visors snapping open.

"That roast is toast," Dustin said, high-fiving Shane.

"But where are Blake, Hunter and Aliyah?" Tori asked.

As if her words had acted like a trigger, popcorn spouted out of the still open portal, and seconds later the three missing rangers hit the ground in a heap; followed closely by another round of artificial butter that splattered them.

"Oh, nasty," Dustin said as he and other the three crowded around their friends.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori asked, helping Aliyah to her feet and preventing her from slipping on the buttery floor, something that Blake was less fortunate of.

"Do we look alright?" Aliyah asked, annoyed. "Do we smell alright?"

"No," said Dustin. "You kinda reek!"

"Artificial butter flavoring," Hunter nodded.

Rebecca smirked at her sister. "So," she started, glancing in Hunter's direction. "Something you two want to share with the group?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "Next time you call me," she said, rounding on Hunter. "I'm rejecting the call!"

"Maybe I'll just delete your number!" Hunter yelled.

"Go ahead!" Aliyah shrugged.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two turned their backs on one another and stalked away.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Rescued. Showered. And feeling better than she had done all day, Aliyah returned to Ninja Ops just as Sensei was delegating Tori's punishment to her.

"Hey," the Lightning ranger smiled, taking a seat on the table and looking up at her friend.

"Hey," Tori smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Aliyah smiled. "I'm sorry you didn't get to spend the day with Blake as planned."

Tori nodded. "Yeah,"

"Speaking of Blake," Aliyah muttered, spying the Navy Thunder ranger as he entered Ninja Ops.

"Come on, Cinderella, drop the mop," he joked spotting the Water Ninja. "I got two more tickets to the Film Festival and this time we won't invite the pig!"

"Oh," Aliyah winced ducking her head and biting back a grin, as Sensei cleared his throat, reprimanding Blake for his comment.

"Oh, no, not you, Sensei," Blake stammered.

"I'd love too," Tori smiled. "But I can't."

"Paying your debt to society, huh?" Blake asked.

"I deserve it. I should have told you I already had plans," Tori explained.

"Yeah, I would have understood," Blake said. "I mean, I'm not so good with dates myself!"

Aliyah smirked at the awkward silence that followed the Navy Thunder's statement, a smirk that earned her a dark glare from Tori.

"Look at that spot on the floor," Tori said, rather sheepishly. "I'd better go clean it!"

"Oh, smooth," Aliyah teased. "Ack - no!" she yelped as Tori squirted her with water from the bucket.

Tori grinned as Blake sighed.

"What am I gonna do with these tickets?" he asked.

"I'll take 'em," Aliyah said, jumping up.

"You want to go back to the movie that you got captured in?" Blake asked.

"Well, you want to take Tori to the same movie that you were captured in, too," Aliyah pointed out. "But seeing as she can't go, and I really don't see us too going, can you?" Blake shook his head. "I'll buy them off you!"

Blake considered her for a moment. "Alright," he said, exchanging the tickets for cash. "Who you gonna ask?"

Aliyah smiled and glanced over her shoulder as she spotted Cam enter from the back room. "Yo, Genius," she called. "What you doing now?"

"Why?" Cam asked suspiciously.

"I have two tickets to Fists of Fire 2," Aliyah said holding up her tickets. "You wanna go?"

Cam looked hesitant, before smiling. "Sure," he nodded. "Just give me a minute!" he pointed over his shoulder and then withdrew.

Aliyah saluted him and turned to Blake. "Problem solved!"

Blake smirked and exchanged a look with Tori.

Aliyah eyed them both suspiciously. "I know that look," she said, pointing at them. "And this is not a date! Cam and I are just friends!"

"Just no making out in the back of the theatre, Ali," Tori teased, throwing Aliyah's own words back at her.

Aliyah glared at the blonde as Cam returned.

"Uh, ready?" he asked, sensing the tension within the room.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, retreating to the doorway, leaving the smirking couple behind.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"After what happened today," said Cam, "i'm not sure I want Popcorn, you?"

"I don't even eat popcorn," Aliyah answered. "I hate it with a passion! Although it comes in at a close second with my passionate hatred for Hunter! Today was the worst date I've ever been on!"

"Don't let Hunter hear you say that," Cam said.

"Oh, he already knows," Aliyah said slouching in her seat as Cam sat beside her. "I made sure that he knew that I was not impressed. I mean, I've had bad dates, but today? Today just took the cake! I don't even know why I agreed, I don't even like the guy!"

Cam smirked. "I've noticed," he said.

"The only thing he is good at," said Aliyah, "is fighting. At least when we fight, I know where I stand with him!"

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't back down," Aliyah answered. "If you've ever watched closely enough, you'll notice, whenever I get riled up everyone tends to back away from me, but not Hunter. He'll stand there and take my wrath but he'll also give as good as he gets. That is the only thing he is good for... at least in my eyes!"

"It's no wonder you're single," Cam said, remembering the conversation he had overheard between her and Tori the previous morning. "With a temper like yours!"

Aliyah snickered.

"I'm single because i'm still searching for the right guy," she said. "Any guy that dates me as to be able to handle my temper. I mean, there's no point considering dating me if you can't handle a fight! My anger is who I am; I can't get rid of it. Without it... who am I?"

"You'd be Aliyah," Cam said. "You'd be the same person... just less angry!"

Aliyah smiled. "I wouldn't be the same," she said.

"True," Cam nodded. "But, isn't it possible that the person that you're looking for, the person who is able to handle you, might be closer than you think!"

Aliyah smiled and then shrugged, half-heartedly. "Everything's possible!" she nodded, glancing up at him as the lights dimmed and the beginning credits run.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, August 22, 2012 at 3:22am**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Will Hunter

**Author's Note: **This was the episode that inspired this story. Here is: _**Good Will Hunter**_.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Would like to say thank you too: **CamaroDude1989** and** Dandelion657** for adding this story to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Dedications: **Just wanted to say thank you too: **Chinaluv** and** Jessfairy88** for their comments last chapter.

**Warning:** Dates have been changed specifically for this chapter. Facebook, which is mentioned, launched in 2004, but the scene it is used in was too good to delete, therefore I altered the date of the launch to 2003 specifically to fit this universe. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title: **Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

"Quitting time!" Blake announced clapping his hands together and turning back to those that were still at Storm Charges cleaning up. "So, are we riding?"

"Can't bro," said Hunter, with a small shrug. "I gotta meet Charlie!"

"Oh yeah," Blake grinned. "Your other little brother!"

"What, are there more of you guys?" Dustin asked.

Hunter chuckled. "Not that kinda brother," he assured his yellow friend. "I know what it is like to be without a father, so I volunteered to help out after school, you know, do stuff!"

"Yeah, because it is every ten year olds dream to hang out with a big blonde idiot," Aliyah muttered as she passed, carrying a stack of CDs in her hands.

"I heard that!"

"Oh good," said Aliyah, sarcastically, "at least we know your hearing is doing fine!"

_CRASH!_

Looking around Aliyah watched as Shane peeled himself off of the front window, pull open the door and waltz inside.

"Check it out!" Shane grinned, unfolding the magazine in his hands. "Big Air is having a competition for the best sports action video."

"Let's see," said Tori, reaching for the magazine and opening it up for Aliyah and Dustin to read. "The best one minute video will be played on national television during the next Action Games!"

Aliyah grinned. "Cool!"

"Oh, I am so gonna win," Dustin grinned, as he flipped through the pages.

"Uh, don't you mean you're so gonna come in second?" Shane asked.

"No, man," said Dustin, oblivious to his friends looks. "I mean I'm gonna win!"

Aliyah and Shane exchanged looks as Dustin finally looked up at them. "Oh, I get it, you're calling me out!" the Yellow ranger exclaimed.

"I don't know how any of you are gonna win anything without a video camera," said Tori, pointing out the obvious.

Blake sighed. "Well what about Dustin's?"

Aliyah laughed loudly. "You remember how I'm always complaining about hating motocross bikes?" She asked. The Thunder brother's nodded. "Yeah, well, Dustin's video camera played a great role in that dislike. You see, when I had blood poisoning, it was from Dustin crashing his bike into a great oak tree in the park behind my house!"

"How does that -?" Hunter started.

"I had blood poisoning because I happened to be climbing the oak tree at the time of collision," Aliyah pressed on, "fell from the branch I had just climbed up onto and crash landed on top of Dustin's bike, cutting my calf on a serrated piece of metal and not to mentioning lacerating my wrists and forearms on the broken lens of his camera."

Dustin looked guilty. "Dude, I said I was sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't erase the four months I spent in hospital," Aliyah retorted. "Not to mention the six weeks I was confined to my bed when I was released!"

Blake and Hunter exchanged looks, winced and then Blake turned to Shane. "Uh, well, Cam's got a camera!"

"Oh..." said Shane, pointing at the Navy ranger and then looking up at Dustin, he grinned and started running backwards towards the door. Dustin yelled after him and followed, nearly crashing into a woman and her son in the process.

Aliyah and Tori sighed, exchanged looks, and followed after their two friends.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah rolled her eyes as she pulled ahead of her bickering friends, they had just entered the ruined grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy and making their way to the underground tunnel that led to Ninja Ops.

"Fight all you want," Aliyah said, hurrying down to the stone steps, "I can't see Cam letting you use his camera without supervision!"

"You say that like he doesn't trust us," said Shane.

Aliyah chuckled. "Give him one reason too!" she said.

Shane frowned at her as she disappeared around the corner and seconds later he found himself wrestling with Blake for the magazine and entrance to Ninja Ops. "Cam," he shouted, catching the Samurai's attention, "can I borrow your video camera?"

"Dude, I called it in the car!" Dustin complained.

"Dustin did, dude, I heard him," Blake nodded, vouching for his Motocross buddy. "After that it is all mine!"

Cam frowned and glanced at Aliyah, who was kneeling beside him. "Don't look at me," she said, "I don't want your camera... I just want your help!"

"Well, I'm not helping anyone until I know what's going on," said Cam, turning back to the Ninja's in front of him.

"Check out page five," Shane said, holding up the Big Air magazine.

Cam took the magazine, opened it to page five and started to read, during which time the Rangers made themselves comfortable on the floor at his feet.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Alright, I'll do it," Cam agreed, once he had finished reading.

Aliyah smiled. "Can we just agree on one thing?" she asked. "No one touches your camera but you! I, for one, am not going anywhere near Dustin with a video camera..."

"Dude, it was three years ago!" Dustin exclaimed. "Let it go!"

"Four months and six weeks, Dustin!" Aliyah reminded him. "I will never let you forget it!"

The Yellow ranger groaned and looked down at his lap, as Shane chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ali, the last place you'll end up is in the hospital," Cam promised. "One last condition, I have, is that you all get equal time on your video; I can't stand all this begging."

Dustin raised his hand.

"Dustin,"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No way!"

Aliyah snickered as she lowered her gaze.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Come on already," Tori whined as she watched Shane take his sweet time on the ramp, once he finished, he jumped off his skateboard and slid down onto his knees, before turning to Cam who nodded.

"That was great," the Samurai said. "I think I got some really good shots!"

"Yeah?" Shane asked. "Better than what you had for Blake and Dustin?"

Cam rolled his eyes.

"Give me one for try," Shane said. "I know I can land the kick flip to the 5/5 rail slide"

Tori sighed, pushed herself up and approached Shane. "Can we go now?" she asked.

"We haven't even been here long enough," Shane protested. "What about equal time?"

"Dude, the video is only a minute long," said Aliyah, "besides, Tori has to get in the water before the swell dies down!"

"And what about your video?"

"Cyber Cam's helping me with it," said Aliyah.

Shane's morpher beeped.

"Saved by the bell," Cam commented, as Shane answered the call and Aliyah peeked at the camera over the Samurai's arm, reaching to press 'play' only to have it pulled out of her reach.

Aliyah pouted at Cam, who gave her a stern look and shook his head.

"_Kelzaks... over... city..."_ Cyber Cam said between static attacks.

The Rangers frowned.

"Something's obviously wrong with Cyber Cam," said the Samurai, "I'll check it out and call Hunter and Rebecca."

"We'll take the Kelzaks," said Shane, leading the others off the beach as Cam returned to Ninja Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Geared up and heading towards the center of town, Aliyah, Tori and the others skidded to separate halt as they spotted the disturbance.

"Two of them?" Dustin frowned. "I can handle these myself!"

Suddenly there was a crack of lightning and several more Kelzaks appeared not just in front of the rangers but behind them as well.

"Whoa," Aliyah said spinning around as more and more black and red pets appeared from everywhere. "What's going on?"

"Is it Kelzack migration season, or what?" Blake asked.

The Kelzaks charged at the five rangers herding them into the middle of the plaza.

"I don't know about you guys," Shane said, "but I'm feeling a little outnumbered."

"I think it's time to morph," Tori suggested.

"Word," Shane agreed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Calling forth her Lightning Sabre, Aliyah broke off from the others and started cutting down as many Kelzaks as she could reach. "Why don't these guys take a vacation?" she yelled. "All we ever do is kick their butts!"

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Dustin shouted, from the midst of his own problems.

"I can't even count that high!" Tori said, jumping onto the shoulders of the Kelzaks swarming her.

"And you're really good at Math's," Aliyah said, as she cut down more Kelzaks. She turned and run to the wall running along the outside of the plaza, jumped up onto the top and flipped backwards over the heads of the Kelzaks that gathered to watch her. "Lightning Sabre! Full Power!"

The sabre sparked as lightning crackled through the air; however, before Aliyah could strike any one of the Kelzaks they disappeared.

"Damnit!" the White ranger cursed, landing on her feet and powering down her sabre.

"Guys?" Shane called, re-grouping. "What was that all about?"

"As long as they're gone, dude, don't ask any questions," Dustin said, shaking his head and looking around.

Blake raised his arm. "Cam, did you call Hunter and Rebecca?" he asked.

"_There has been a glitch in the communication system,"_ Cam explained. "_I couldn't give them the alert. Something weird is going on."_

"No lie," Aliyah agreed.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Tori sighed as she observed herself on the main screen at Ninja Ops, she, Aliyah and Cam were going over her one minute video for the Big Air contest, and in her hand Aliyah was playing with her own recording that she and Cyber Cam had filmed over an hour ago.

"I don't know," Tori said. "I just feel like something is missing! It's like I've seen it all before!"

"That's what you look like," Cam said. "Do you want to view yours now or later?" he added, turning to Aliyah.

"I can wait," Aliyah smiled.

"What's wrong, Ali, don't you trust me?" Tori teased.

Aliyah wrinkled her nose at her best friend. "No," she drawled. "I have no fears over you guys trying to copy my video... Parkour isn't exactly easy; I only do it because it calms me down!"

"How?" Tori asked.

"Because it gives me something else to focus on," Aliyah answered. "You can't really focus on two things at once during Parkour; you could end up doing a lot of damage."

"I thought it was just running and jumping?"

Aliyah scoffed. "It's more than just running and jumping," she said. "It's about being able to change tactics mid-flight. Trust me; losing focus when you're right on the edge is not a good sign! You could easily get yourself killed!"

"Trust you to choose something dangerous!"

Aliyah smiled as Sensei landed on the computer in front of them. "I trust since you are spending time on this project that the operative system has returned to normal?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, Dad," Cam reassured his father.

"I just have this feeling that the judges are going to want something totally out there!" Tori said, scrunching up her face at the video. "Don't Parkour routines have about fifteen different tactics?" she added, turning to her best friend.

Aliyah shrugged. "Sometimes. I've seen some routines and they use more! My basic routine has about seven different tactics, and I've had to cut it down to three maximum just to keep it within the time limit!"

"You're not helping!" Tori pouted. "There's me _looking_ for a routine and you cutting down!"

"Dude, not my fault!" Aliyah said, side-stepping a playful punch from the blonde. "No hitting!" she warned.

Suddenly the computer beeped and reverted back to the satellites that monitored the city, it showed a freaky looking monster standing on the top of an office block in the downtown area.

"That's totally out there," Cam said, reaching forward as Tori and Aliyah pulled back.

"Gotta go!" Tori said, hurrying towards the exit.

"I'll call the others," Cam told her.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"I love music as much as the next girl," Aliyah said as she witnessed the disappearing act on the mainframe. "But who is this radio head."

"He thinks he's Johnny Love!" Cam answered.

Aliyah frowned and craned her head back to look at him; she had claimed the computer chair as her own, as he stood behind her. "Who's Johnny Love?" she asked.

"You don't know?" Cam asked. Aliyah blinked. "Of course you don't, you're a heavy metal fanatic!"

Aliyah grinned. "Hey don't knock it until you've tried it!" she defended.

"I'll pass,"

"Meh," the White ranger shrugged, looking back at the screen. "Can we watch this now?" she added, holding up her video.

Cam smiled and took the mini video from her, he too was eager to see what she had recorded.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"You confuse me," Aliyah said, sitting in the corner of the room as she watched Cam fuss around in front of her, his laptop was perched on her lap as she loaded up Facebook. "You don't trust us with your video camera, yet you let me use your laptop - Oh, friends request!"

Cam rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Please tell me you're not on Facebook," he sighed.

"I'm not on Facebook," Aliyah said, with a cheeky grin.

"Who is it?"

"Huh?"

Cam sighed. "Who requested you?"

"Oh," Aliyah smiled. "Brad Marquis... he's a friend from Briarwood... actually, he was more than a friend!"

"Huh?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Aliyah answered, sheepishly.

"Uh-huh..." Cam nodded.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cam said, shaking his head.

"No, what?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!" Aliyah whined.

"It's nothing!" Cam laughed.

Placing the laptop on the floor beside her, Aliyah pushed herself up and put herself between him and a table full of schematics. "You're not jealous, are you?" she smirked, teasingly.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, maybe because a guy from my past is taking an interest in me," Aliyah said, putting her arms around his neck.

"You're in my way," he said, although he made no indication to move her himself, in fact, he lifted her up by the hips and sat her on the table, leaning either side of her.

Aliyah smirked. "I don't see you complaining!" she pointed out, reaching up to kiss him.

Usually having one's breath taken away was a figure of speech, but Cam literally had it taken. He didn't expect her to kiss him. Hell, he still expected this all to be some joke, possibly even a dream, he never expected something like this to ever happen to him, after all, he had never been with a girl before and Aliyah was something much more than an average Jane.

But while he pondered the thought of why she would be wasting her time with him, Aliyah's lips moved along his with ease and Cam only fell deeper into it.

"Never complaining," Cam replied, his breathing a little shaky.

Aliyah blinked, a smirk edging its way onto her lips.

"Never." Cam repeated, drawing her back in.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"I think I should consider a career in Cinematography," grinned Cam as he observed Dustin and Blake race over the hill on the mainframe.

"I don't know, dude," Dustin hesitated. "It's just not... blowing me away!"

"Yeah, but check out this cool power slide!" Blake grinned, as he watched his bike skid around the corner of the outside track.

"Well, at least you got one killer shot," Dustin said.

"Yeah, but it takes more than one killer shot to make a video," Blake pointed out.

"Maybe we should head back out there," Dustin suggested.

Blake nodded and turned to Cam.

"You up for it, Cam?" Dustin asked patting his shoulder, only for his hand to drop back to his side as Cam disappeared.

Aliyah snickered from the entrance. "Having fun, Dustin?" she asked, seeing the completely lost look on his face, in her hand she was holding the handheld that Cam used to control his cyber double on occasions.

"How long you been standing there?" Blake asked.

"Long enough to completely confuse you two," Aliyah grinned. "What? There is a reason that Cyber Cam exists, you know?"

"I heard my name," the real Cam said, appearing behind Aliyah. "Hey, guys, need something?"

Blake narrowed his eyes at them.

"And what have you two been up too?" he asked, folding his arms.

"What are you?" Aliyah asked. "Our father?"

"Funny, he doesn't look like Sensei," Dustin teased.

"Haha," Aliyah taunted, rolling her eyes at Dustin and handing the hand-held to Cam. "I gotta go. I'm meeting with V and Xander. See ya!"

She turned toe and left as Cam approached the two boys and the mainframe.

"Now, what were you saying?" the Samurai asked.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

After a few hours in Briarwood with her old friends, Aliyah returned to Ninja Ops only to find her friends sulking around the table.

"What's up?" she asked, kneeling beside Dustin. "Why do you all look like someone's just run over your dog?"

Shane gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry," Aliyah apologized as she remembered that his dog had died four years previous because it had been run over. "Thinking cap wasn't on!"

"It's okay," Shane said.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're pouting?"

"I think all my best moves are in the first ten seconds," Tori sighed.

Aliyah nodded in understanding as she spotted the four tapes in the middle of the table. "Ah, Big Air..." she murmured. "I see..."

"Looks like you win, Ali," Dustin caved, draping his arm around her shoulder. "You're the only one that's actually happy with your video, and who can blame you? Parkour may be dangerous but it'll make a cracking one minute video!"

"While normally I would agree with you," Aliyah nodded. "I'm not going to be that cruel and stomp on you when you're down!"

"How very thoughtful of you," Blake muttered.

"Dude, don't turn into Hunter," Aliyah warned. "You're actually the only Thunder that I like!"

Blake smiled, somewhat, before looking up at Cam as he loomed over them.

"So no one is happy?" Cam asked. "Especially after all the hard work from yours truly?"

"No, we're not saying it's your fault," Dustin defended. "We just didn't realize how difficult it would be to make a rocking video!"

"Technically it's not fair because the video's only one minute long," Aliyah said. "You're not going to get much footage for that!"

"Rangers," Sensei sighed. "This is not new territory. Have you not learned by now the values of working as one?"

"Dad, may I?" Cam asked.

Sensei nodded.

"Have you guys ever heard of term 'editing'?" the Samurai asked, earning smiles, chuckles and laughs from his fellow rangers.

Aliyah grinned and looked up.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," she nodded.

Dustin nudged her shoulder. "Sorry, dude, but we're so gonna win!" he teased.

"Dream on," Aliyah grinned.

The computer beeped knocking them out of the teasing friend zone and returning their attention to reality.

"Now what?" Shane asked, spotting Marah and Kapri arguing on screen.

"They've got Lothor's PAM," Tori pointed out, and seconds later the monster from before appeared.

"Dude, that is freaky!" Dustin said.

"Get the bikes and I'll meet you there," Cam said, as four out of five rangers took off.

Aliyah lingered beside Cam.

"Problem, Aliyah?" Sensei questioned.

"I don't do bikes," Aliyah answered. "One incident in the past and you're scarred for life!"

"It was an accident!" Dustin yelled from somewhere out of sight.

Aliyah snickered.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Thunder and Lightning crashed over head as the monster stood overlooking the empty quarry he had been transported too.

"DJ Drummer is back on the air, baby!" he yelled joyfully.

"Hey!"

"You've just been cancelled!" Cam said as he and Aliyah jumped into view. "Cyclone morpher, power up!"

"Bring it!" the monster challenged.

"If you say so!" Aliyah said, waiting for Cam to attack before using his shoulders as leverage, she slashed her Lightning sabre down, but cried out as the monster deflected her attack and threw her over his shoulder. "Whoa!" she yelped.

"Ali!" Cam called. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Aliyah rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. "Not once did I think Music could be this dangerous!" she complained.

"Hey, back off!"

Crimson energy beams hit the monster and Aliyah groaned as she figured out instantly who had just arrived.

"What's wrong, Hunter can't go two minutes without playing hero?" Aliyah asked. "Have to be everyone's knight in crimson armor - or in your case - crimson spandex?"

Hunter sneered at her as Blake jumped at the monster with his Navy antlers. He grabbed him around the waist, lifted him into the air and over his shoulder.

"Where's the beat?" the monster growled as Hunter run in and slashed at him with his Thunder staff.

"Right here!" the Crimson ranger said. "Thunder Staff! Full Power!"

Blue electricity rippled through the staff from center to tip and Hunter slashed in a cross into the monster, which doubled over, before calling in the Kelzaks.

"Migrating season is over," Aliyah said, as she and Cam regrouped. "Where are the others?"

"I dunno," Cam said.

As if on cue, Shane, Tori and Dustin rode into view, firing lasers at the foot soldiers.

"Need help?" Rebecca yelled as she jumped over her sister and deflected an attack from an unsuspecting Kelzack.

"Where've you been?" Aliyah asked, sweeping the feet out from under another foot soldier.

"Ocean Bluff!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and went back to fighting as Hunter and Blake destroyed the monster with the Thunder Blaster.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"So, what's in Ocean Bluff that you can't tell me about?" Aliyah asked, turning to her sister.

"Pai Zhuq,"

Aliyah frowned. "I thought Master Finn said you didn't have to return, seeing as you were busy down here!"

"I have to train if I want my Master stripes," Rebecca pointed out.

"Pai Zhuq training requires 100% commitment, Rebecca," Aliyah pointed out. "In order to be a Pai Zhuq master and a Power Ranger you'd have to work yourself ragged."

Rebecca shook her head and turned to the TV, the US Action Games was about to start and she was curious as to see if her friends had one the competition they had entered. "Just drop it, Ali," she said, refraining herself from shouting at her sister.

"Fine, don't tell me," Aliyah shrugged. "But don't think I won't find out!"

The theme tune kicked up from the TV and Blake leaned over, shouting to Hunter who was in the back room with Charlie. "Dude, it's on!"

Hunter appeared seconds later with the ten year old kid, both making themselves comfortable on the floor in front of Aliyah and Cam. The Samurai was sitting in the corner of the two sofas, his arm thrown over the back of them, while Aliyah lay into him, her legs resting over Tori and Shane.

Several images flew over the screen: Blake, Hunter and Dustin at the track, Shane at the Skate Park, Aliyah flipping, rolling and jumping across buildings and Tori surfing the waves at the beach.

"_And once again that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbour!"_ the announcer said, as the video ended and the rangers cheered.

"Oh we killed it!" Dustin grinned.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out.

"Thank you," Cam smiled his face growing warm as Aliyah pushed herself up and kissed his cheek.

"But the Moto stuff was the sickest, no?" Blake asked, bumping fists with his brother.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed.

Aliyah, Shane and Tori exchanged looks.

"Dude, didn't you see the skating?" Shane asked.

"Nothing you've never seen before," Blake replied.

"Dude, Tori totally blew you away!" Aliyah pointed out. "I mean, Motocross is an action sport and everything, but cool? Dream on!"

Blake swatted her playfully on the back of the leg. "How come you're defending Tori and not yourself?" he asked.

"Because I totally blew you sky high anyway!" Aliyah smirked. "Parkour has more of a thrill than Motocross... which makes it that much more entertaining!"

"Yeah, right!" Blake said, as Dustin reached for and abandoned cushion and started hitting Aliyah with it.

The White ranger screamed and curled up into a ball as Blake, Hunter, Shane and Tori joined in on pummeling her with cushions, leaving Charlie, Rebecca and Cam to stand by and watch.

* * *

**Copyrighted **

******A/N:** Don't be afraid to drop us a review. I will love to hear your thoughts on these deleted scenes.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, August 22, 2012 at 10:13pm**


	4. Chapter 4: All About Beevil

**Author's Note: **Here is _**All About Beevil.**_

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out too **Jessfairy88, Chinaluv** and an anonymous reviewer.

* * *

**Title: **Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

"Let me guess," Aliyah said as Dustin entered Ninja Ops behind her looking like someone had just run over his dog. "They smoked you again?"

"I feel like i'm losing time every lap!" Dustin whined.

"You're on a 125 going up against two 250's!" Aliyah pointed out. "You're supposed to lose time against them!"

"But I just put that carbon fiber air on!"

"Have you changed the jets?"

"No," Dustin said. "I'll do it as soon as I get my bike back tomorrow."

Aliyah frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"There was this guy at the track," Dustin explained. "Said that he could help me improve my racing by installing some titanium four-stroke pipe-n-silencer! He said it would blow me away!"

"So you just gave him your bike?"

Dustin paused. "Yeah," he nodded. "Look, Ali, don't worry, alright? I trust him! He seems cool!"

"Dustin," Aliyah sighed, shaking her head. "When are you going to learn that not everyone deserves your trust?"

"What do you care, anyway?" Dustin asked. "You don't even like Motocross!"

Aliyah shook her head. "You're right, I don't," she agreed. "But I care about you and I know how much you love your bike!"

Dustin sighed. "I gotta go," he said. "I'm meeting Tori and Shane at Storm Charges. I'll catch you later!"

"See ya," Aliyah said watching as he run out.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Are you sure that is the problem, Aliyah?" Sensei asked.

Aliyah hesitated and glanced up at the Guinea Pig. "Yes, Sensei," she nodded. "While I do believe that there is good and evil in everyone, Dustin only sees the good in people! But not every single person out there plays on the light side; if they did then we wouldn't be here!"

"I see your points," Sensei nodded. "But you must also understand that trust works both ways! Trust in Dustin, his instincts will lead him down the right path!"

"It is difficult at times, Sensei," Aliyah said. "Dustin is the adorable goofball that everyone loves; he is naive and gullible, I just don't want to see him get hurt!"

"In order for him to learn, Dustin must make his own mistakes!" Sensei told her.

Aliyah bit her lower lip. "I knew you were going to say that," she nodded, glancing over her shoulder as Hunter's voice echoed from the mainframe.

"_What's up, Cam?"_

"I'm picking up a signal at the Power plant," the Samurai responded.

_"Blake and I'll check it out!"_ Hunter responded.

Pushing herself to her feet, Aliyah moved over towards Cam, perching herself on the edge of his computer chair and observing the screen. "What's up?" she asked.

"The ceiling?" Cam quipped, sarcastically.

"Haha," Aliyah mocked. "Smart-Ass!"

Cam smirked and turned back to the computer screen. "In all honesty I don't know what it is... not yet anyway!"

"Why couldn't we go check it out?"

"Hunter and Blake are closer,"

"Hunter and Blake are good at getting captured," Aliyah pointed out. "I don't trust them around Lothor's monsters!"

"There's that trust again!"

Aliyah let out a low growl. "Alright, so I have trust issues!" she fumed. "Big deal! Everyone has issues about something... mine just happen to be opening up to other's and trusting them not to leave me!"

Cam frowned, that was a little more information that he had expected. "Leave you?" he questioned. "Ali, no one is leaving you!"

"Someone always leaves!" she muttered, as she refused to meet his gaze. "_Always_!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Rebecca sighed as her morpher beeped.

"I gotta go," she said, looking up at Master Finn.

The older gentleman nodded. "Rebecca, remember, trust your sister!" he said. "You do not have to hide her true nature from her!"

"Unfortunately, Master Finn, I do," Rebecca nodded. "You don't know Aliyah; she's a hot-head with a stubborn personality, a bad temper and a protective streak! If I tell her anything and everything then I know she will go running off blindly trying to protect everyone and thing she cares about! I can't lose my sister!"

Master Finn regarded her gently. "I understand your situation better than you think," he nodded. "But you must learn to let go and stand back," he continued. "Observation can tell you a lot about a person. You have not been with Aliyah for the last six years; you do not know how she will react to the truth. Just promise me," he said. "Promise me that you will think about what we have discussed here today!"

Her morphed beeped again.

"I promise, Master," Rebecca nodded. "I will think about it... but I make no promises in the transgression of things!"

Master Finn nodded, watching closely as she run off.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Beevil aimed her staff at the fallen Thunder Rangers, raising it higher into the air for a more prominent strike. However, before she could slash downwards, the staff was blasted out of her hands by an unforeseen force.

Glancing around, Beevil spotted the cause of the attack. On the walkway, dividing the two power plants, were two more rangers. This time White and Green.

"Time for you to buzz off!" the Ranger in Green said.

"I'll fly when I am good and ready!" Beevil sneered, blasting the two rangers off of the walkway, just as four more rangers arrived.

This time Red, Blue, Yellow and Black.

"Cam!"

"Ali!"

"Are you okay?"

"There's a new Queen Beevil in town!" Beevil yelled. "And she's going to take you down!"

"Don't bet on it!" Shane said.

"Bye honeys!" Beevil said, turning toe and running off.

"Beevil? That's who Marah was talking about!" Dustin said, earning a dark, cold and calculating look from Aliyah. "She was telling the truth!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah groaned as she rolled over, swatting the air as an annoying beeping sound filled her bedroom; reaching the edge of her bed, the White ranger yelped as she hit the hard surface of her bedroom floor. "Alright, i'm up," she complained, sitting up and squinting into the darkness. "This better be important!" she growled into her morpher.

_"Ali, you need to come to Ninja Ops, right away!"_

"It's 6:00am," Aliyah complained. "What could you possibly want with me at six the morning?"

"_I'm not at liberty to discuss that at the given time,"_

"Dude, what's with the formal speech?" Aliyah yawned, standing and stretching her muscles. She scratched the back of her neck and rolled her shoulders. "Fine, I'll be there soon!"

"_Bring Rebecca with you!"_

Yawning, Aliyah nodded, consciously aware that he couldn't see her. "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, eyeing her bed sadly before resuming her need to find her clothes. She had no desire to blind herself by turning on the light, so resulted in searching and dressing in utter darkness.

Once dressed, Aliyah stumbled out of her room, down the hallway, and into her sister's occupied bedroom.

"Dude, get up," she yelled, flipping on the switch and recieving a pillow to the face from her sister. "Ow - Dudette!"

"Knock the light off!"

"Can't," Aliyah responded, tossing the pillow back. "Cam called problems at Ops. We gotta go!"

"It's six in the morning!" Rebecca grumbled.

"Take it up with Cam," Aliyah said. "Hurry up! It sounded important!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

At least half hour later both Aliyah and Rebecca stumbled, bleary-eyed and yawning into Ninja Ops.

"Whose bright idea was it to _literally_ knock me out of bed?" Aliyah asked.

"You fell out of bed?" Hunter teased. "How very co-coordinative of you!"

Aliyah glared at him. "It's too early to argue," she said. "But don't think I won't break any bones!"

Hunter held his hands up in defence and stood down, a notion that caused Aliyah to stop and stare at him, her mouth open slightly in surprise. "You never step down!" she muttered. "Someone pinch me, i'm dreaming - OUCH!" she cried, rubbing the sore spot from where Rebecca had just pinched her skin.

"Someone's cranky in the mornings," Blake said.

"It's still dark out," Aliyah whined. "That makes it nighttime!"

"It's 6:30AM."

"And it's dark out!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the bickering. "Cam, why did you wake us at this time of the morning?" she asked, directing her attention at the Samurai.

"I caught Dustin trying to power this -" he held up a freaky looking alien device.

"What is it?"

"Where did you get it?"

"He claims to have got it from Marah,"

"I did get it from Marah!" Dustin exclaimed, his voice ringing loudly throughout Ninja Ops.

Rebecca frowned. "Isn't Marah one of the space sisters that are always trying to vaporize us?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded.

"How can you be sure that she can be trusted?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I know that she wants to change," Dustin defended. "And I believe her!"

A sigh rippled around his friends as Blake hit him in the shoulder.

"Man, did you miss the whole Choobo thing?" he asked. "He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap!"

"How do we know it's not a bomb?" Tori asked. "Or a tracking device?"

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted!" Hunter said.

Dustin turned quickly to him. "Marah is not a goon," he defended. "She's just a little confused!"

Aliyah snickered as she exchanged a look with Shane. "Dude, you are so into her!" she teased, earning chuckles from the rest of the team as Dustin's face turned the colour of Hunter's uniform.

"No, no, i'm not," he defended. "Alright, she's kinda cute, but I know that she really wants to help us!"

The mainframe beeped, showing Beevil terrorizing workers at the power plant.

"We shall see," Sensei said.

"Let's go!" Shane said.

The others nodded and headed for the exit.

"Wait, I have to charge this thing up!" Dustin said, stopping Hunter and Aliyah at the door.

"That's your choice," Hunter said.

"We gotta go!" Aliyah nodded, hurrying after her sister.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"There she is!" Cam said, spotting Beevil through the early morning mist.

"Well, well, well," Beevil chanted. "Seven little rangers all in a row!"

Drawing her weapon, Aliyah fell into a defensive position between Tori and Rebecca just as Beevil called on the Kelzacks, only this time they appeared wearing red suits instead of the usual basic black.

"Nice suits," Aliyah scoffed. "I bet we still kick your butts!"

The Kelzacks shrugged and darted forward, intercepting the rangers that raced to meet them.

Aliyah pushed off of a Kelzacks arm and jumped over him, slashing two more with her Lightning Staff as she landed in a circle of them. "What the -?" she yelled, as sparks flew but the Kelzacks remained standing.

"No way!" Rebecca yelled from a near-by throng and seconds later the Black ranger was thrown into the side of a concrete wall.

"Becca!" Aliyah shouted, leaping out of the Kelzack circle she was in; the foot soldiers, grabbed her ankle, pulled her back and tossed her into a few recycling bins.

"These guys must be super charged!" Hunter said hitting the ground beside Aliyah, seconds later they were followed by Cam, Shane, Rebecca, Tori and Blake.

Aliyah squeaked and curled into a ball as her friends collided with her from all angles. "Next time we get thrashed," she said, "I don't want to be in the centre of the circle - Oh, pretty stars!"

"Okay, who kicked her in the head?" Rebecca asked, as her sister shook her head and blinking to try and clear the stars that had appeared.

But before anyone could answer the Black ranger, the Kelzacks and Beevil prowled forward, forcing the rangers to back up a little; however, before the foot soldiers could attack, a strand of amber lightning hit the ground and a mini explosion took them out.

"What -?" Hunter muttered looking around for the source of the lightning. Normally he would have looked towards Aliyah and Rebecca - mostly Aliyah - but her lightning was White, not Amber.

There, walking towards them through the mist was Marah.

"Maybe Dustin was right," Rebecca shrugged. "Maybe she really has changed?"

"Yeah," Aliyah muttered, sarcastically. "And a Leopard can change its spots!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and aimed a kick for her sister's shoulder, one that Aliyah avoided by ducking behind Hunter, causing the Black ranger to hit the Crimson ranger instead.

Aliyah snickered as Hunter hissed and Rebecca apologized.

"What's the deal, Marah?" Beevil shouted.

"I'm not here for quilting Queen Beevil," Marah said. "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Give it your best shot!" Beevil hissed.

Marah tipped her hat slightly and rushed at Beevil, while the two fought the rangers made it back to their feet and watched in a stunned silence, all of them, save for Aliyah, cheering Marah on as she held her own against the Queen Bee; soon the tables turned and Marah found herself lying flat on her back in a bed of flowers beneath a memorial statue.

Breaking away from her friends, Aliyah rolled across the top of the wall and run to meet Dustin who had just arrived, tossing the device at the brunette who used it to shock Beevil.

"Awesome!" Dustin grinned. "She stopped that alien freak from destroying us!"

"Aren't monsters supposed to go boom when they have been destroyed?" Aliyah questioned, pointing at Beevil's intact form.

Dustin frowned as the others arrived behind them.

"Why can't you see that people can change?" he asked.

"And why can't you see that she's using you?" Aliyah snapped. "This is what I mean when I say 'Not everyone deserves your trust!'"

Marah laughed and the rangers reverted their attention back to her. "Uncle was right," she nodded. "You are too smart for your own good!"

"What -?" Dustin murmured.

"You really are a dumb dumb ranger," Marah laughed, causing Dustin's heart to drop. "I wouldn't let Beevil destroy you for the world..." she snapped her fingers and reverted back to her usual alien-self. "I want to do that myself!"

Aliyah growled and jerked forward, causing Rebecca to hold her back.

"At last!" Beevil laughed, raising to her feet behind Marah and removed the device from her forehead. "The truth! Thanks for the energy boots girlfriend, our plan worked like a charm!"

"You can't thank the Yellow Ranger," Marah smirked.

"You lied to me!" Dustin said, betrayal reflecting in his brown eyes.

"Well, duh," Marah laughed.

"Dustin was the only one who trusted you," Tori said, placing her on Dustin's shoulder. "Saw any good in you, and this is how you pay him back? That's low! Even for you!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber than me!" Marah laughed again.

Aliyah's hands clenched into fists. "Normally this would be the part where I say 'I-told-you-so'," she said. "But considering _you_ hurt _my_ friend! I guess I'll just have to settle for burying you six feet under!"

But before she could act on her threat, Dustin put his hand on her shoulder stopped her. He wanted revenge on Marah and Beevil as much as she did, although their reason may have been slightly different.

"No one makes a fool of me," he said. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

A new set of Kelzack furies appeared and the rangers broke off to fight them, meanwhile, beside the memorial statue Dustin fought Beevil as Marah watched from the safety and comfort of her alcove.

"You!" Aliyah yelled, spotting the humanoid alien. "I'd expect this sort of behavior from your sister! But you? This is a new low! Nevertheless, at least I've got someone to take my anger out on!"

A flicker of fear clouded Marah's face as the White ranger advanced towards her; while she had fought in the past, she wasn't much of a fighter, at least not as much as Kapri was.

"Aw, don't be afraid," Aliyah taunted, as she shoved Marah against the wall. "You should be used to taking a beating! I highly doubt Lothor is any less forgiven than I am! How many times have you failed him again?" she paused, a smirk edging its way onto her lips. "Oh, wait, that's right... too many times to count!"

An explosion rocked the surrounding area as Dustin eliminated Beevil with his new Ninja Sword Gold mode, and the sun had started to rise higher into the sky.

"Nice one, Dustin!" Rebecca said patting the Yellow ranger's shoulder. "You did it!"

Dustin nodded and looked around for Marah; he spotted her, glaring at Aliyah who had her pinned, by the shoulders, against the wall. "Ali -" he shouted, alerting the others to the situation.

"Ali," Tori said, stepping closer towards her best friend. "It's over... let her go!"

"It's not over," Aliyah answered, her gaze never moving from Marah's. "Not for her!"

Marah glared and raised her hand to punch Aliyah, but the White ranger caught her wrist and twisted it down to her side and then slammed it against the wall. There was a crack and Marah hissed biting back a scream of pain as her arm instantly turned numb.

"See," Aliyah whispered as she leaned in closer. "I can be evil too!"

"Ali," Cam said, touching her shoulder, he felt her tense and then relax under his hand. "Let her go!"

Aliyah hesitated, before dropping her arms from Marah's shoulders and taking a step backwards.

Cradling her wrist close to her chest, Marah teleported out, leaving Aliyah alone with her silent team-mates.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"What did you mean when you said people always leave?" Cam asked, stopping Aliyah from entering Storm Charges behind the others.

Aliyah shook her head. "When?" she asked, playing stupid.

"Yesterday at Ninja Ops," Cam replied.

"Oh, it's nothing," Aliyah said, trying to step around him.

Cam caught her wrist and turned her back to face him. "It's not nothing, Ali," he said, lowering his voice. "Something's bothering you. Whenever someone mentions trust you clam up... so, what is it? You can tell me!"

Aliyah considered him for a moment, she wanted to tell him, she knew that he would understand and she also knew that she would feel better if she had someone to talk to; but there was that little voice in the back of her head that was screaming at her to keep quiet.

_**You'll just give him firepower,**_ the voice was saying. _**You'll give him something to use against you! Then he'll leave... they all leave, remember? Your parents left you! Rebecca left you! Your grandparents are never around! Why tell him when you're only going to get hurt?**_

"Honest, Cam," Aliyah said, plastering a smile on her lips. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. I promise..."

"You'd tell me if there was?"

"Yes,"

Cam considered her for half a second, before reaching in to kiss her. He knew that while he couldn't force her to tell him what was going on inside her head, he just hoped that she knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ali," he promised her.

_**You'll leave**_ Aliyah thought, miserably. _**They always leave.**_

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, August 23, 2012 at 02:51am**


	5. Chapter 5: Double Edged Blake

**Author's Note: **This was difficult to write. I also know that Leanne didn't study at the Pai Zhuq academy, but that's another twist to the Aliyah universe.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Would like to say thank you too: **Pixiescale1185, Chinaluv** and **Jessfairy88** for their comments last chapter.

**Warning:** Another Cam/Aliyah centric chapter.

**WARNING: **Big time warning! The first scene is a re-write of an original story I wrote a few years ago. **DO **_**NOT **_**STEAL IT!** Not that I want this story to be stolen, because I will be very upset it if does get taken, but I will report anyone who takes my original ideas.

* * *

**Title: **Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

Weapons training.

No one really enjoyed it, except for Aliyah, and she only seemed to enjoy it because she was usually paired with Hunter and got to throw sharp pointy objects at him.

However, today's lession was to be taken inside Ninja Ops, and consisted mostly of sparring and, if you could avoid it, being tagged three times by your opponent's weapon.

Aliyah was pleased to admit that she had managed to last three hours against Hunter, but only victory would satisfy her pride now, and she knew Hunter felt the same way, the next one of them to land a blow would win, becoming that day's victor.

Distracted by the mild conversations that were going on around her, Aliyah narrowly missed Hunter's move, snarling as the crimson ranger leapt at her and smashed her into the wall beside the door. The annoying smirk that flittered onto his face was enough to make her want to hurt him, as painfully as possible.

Raising his fist, Hunter brought it down for the final strike, however, he didn't plan on Aliyah's quickness and suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling of Ninja Ops, as the White ranger crawled over to him and sat on his chest, rolling her Sais between her fingers.

Aliyah smirked as she sliced his forearm through his uniform. "I win!" she taunted, pushing herself up off of him and approaching her friends who were sitting around the table.

"Nice one," Rebecca congratulated her. "Stealth always was one of your strong points!"

"Isn't stealth what makes a Ninja?" Aliyah asked, just as the mainframe beeped, alerting the rangers to trouble.

On screen was a balloon-type monster harassing innocent civilians downtown.

"Those are some nasty hiccups," Tori said, as Hunter picked himself up from the floor.

"We better get over there," Shane said.

"What about Blake?" Rebecca asked, noticing that the Navy ranger was missing.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know where he is," he admitted. "Tori?"

"Don't look at me," Tori sighed. "I can barely get a 'hello' out of him."

"Cam," Shane said, turning to the Samurai. "You try and get a hold of him," he turned to his team-mates. "We'll head this guy off!"

The others nodded and fell into formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Excellent work, Inflatron!"

"Thank you!"

"Hey, freak!" Aliyah yelled, skidding to a halt in front of the clown and balloon-type monster. "Balloons are supposed to be for fun!"

"What's this I see?" Shimazu said, as the others arrived behind Aliyah. "Why, it's the end of the Power Rangers!"

"I'm so toxic; if you burst my bubble, where you stand will turn to rubble!" Inflatron said his voice high as if he had just sucked all the helium out of a balloon.

The rangers hesitated.

"You think he is telling the truth?" Tori asked.

"I don't know," Hunter shrugged.

"Well, I saw we pop him," Dustin said.

"No, wait," Rebecca said. "Maybe we can neutralize him!"

"How do we do that?" Shane asked.

Removing her Lightning sabre from across her back, Rebecca leapt through the air, but before she could unleash an attack, Inflatron slashed at her arm with his tentacle, sending the Black ranger to the ground, holding her wrist and screaming in pain.

"Rebecca!" Aliyah yelled, darting forward.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"My arm," Rebecca seethed, "it burns!"

"That's nothing!" Inflatron said unleashing a wave of balloons at the rangers, sending them backwards as the multicolored torrents exploded on impact.

Shimazu laughed. "Look at them," he said. "Pathetic!"

"I'll show you pathetic!" Aliyah snarled. "White Tiger Sais!"

She spun her weapons in her hands and threw them, one-by-one, at the monster. The first blade was deflected by a tentacle, while the second connected with Inflatron's exterior, causing a gash to appear in his side and air to escape into the atmosphere.

"Ali," Shane warned. "Be careful! We don't know what we're dealing with!"

"Trust me," Aliyah said, rolling under Inflatron's arm, she snagged her deflected Sais from the ground behind the monster and pushed off the ground, planting a kick into the monsters back and grinning as he stumbled forward.

"Hey," Blake yelled, running to a halt beside Aliyah, just as she had thrown her spare Sais at the balloon monster, striking the canister he had on his back and allowing a shrill whistle to escape.

"About time, dude," Aliyah said, turning to the Navy ranger.

Blake nodded and turned back to Inflatron as he got back to his feet and rounded on him and Aliyah. Although he was more peeved at the White ranger than he was the Navy. "I'll make you pay for what you've done to me!" he squeaked, causing Aliyah to snicker at the sound.

"Dude, you sound like a chipmunk," she laughed.

Inflatron growled and spat out more balloons, causing both Aliyah and Blake to dive aside. Getting back to his feet, Blake turned in a half circle and fired lasers from his helmet at the monster, causing the ground beneath his feet to explode in sparks.

"Alright, guys," Shane said, re-grouping with Blake and Aliyah. "Let's put it together - Thunderstorm Canon!"

However, once the canon was combined and prepared to fire, the rangers halted as they noticed Blake blocking their path.

"Uh, Blake?" called Shane, "you with us here?"

"Hang on," Blake said, glancing at his friends from over his shoulder.

"Blake," Tori called, stumbling away from Shane.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

Blake didn't answer, instead he summoned a large blade with points at both ends, and he spun it over his head and aimed it at Shimazu and Inflatron.

"What is that thing?" Aliyah asked.

"Blake, what are you doing with that?" Hunter asked.

"I know what i'm doing!" Blake answered, darting forward and slashing at Inflatron with the new weapon, he twirled the staff through the air and hit a balloon, but it bounced back, he then cut the monster across the stomach as he spun in a full circle, navy lightning trailing behind him.

Inflatron rolled across the ground as spark exploded outwards.

"I'll be back," he squeaked, disappearing into thin air.

Blake lowered the staff as the others re-grouped around him.

"Whoa," Shane breathed.

"Dude," Aliyah gasped. "What did you do?"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah sighed as she rested her head on Cam's shoulder and inspected the mainframe from her perch. "You finish those tests yet?" she asked.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Cam teased.

"I'm bored!" Aliyah complained.

"Aw," Cam laughed, kissing the palm of her hand as the mainframe finally came back with the results. "There..."

"Did we get a hit?" Rebecca asked, approaching the couple from behind.

"See for yourself,"

"We're not all as smart as you, Genius," Aliyah said.

Cam smirked. "In simple terms in seems you and Blake were right," he said, earning two chuckles from Aliyah and Blake as they high-fived one another. "Inflatron is a carbon based life form, comprised of inhered gasses, binded in Nature."

"So, what are we talking about?" Tori asked.

"Well, you can destroy it without risking the surrounding area," Cam answered.

"So the thing was full of hot air," Dustin nodded.

Aliyah grinned.

"The question is now," Rebecca said, "how do we get rid of Inflatron?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "He doesn't seem to want to go to down to easily..."

He trailed off as he noticed no one was listening to him, they were more intrigued by what was happening over his shoulder; glancing back he spotted Blake, twirling the new weapon in circular movements.

"Hey," Shane said, catching the Navy ranger's attention. "You want to talk about that thing now?"

"Sensei Omino left this to me," Blake said. "The night before the Thunder Academy was taken. He told me to take good care of it, and that I would know when the time was right to use it."

He spun the staff in a circle.

"Didn't he say you were supposed to train with it?" Hunter asked.

Blake spun the staff, looping it under his arm and then behind his back, earning several surprised gasps and looks from his friends. He smirked. "Who says I haven't been?" he asked.

Aliyah bit back a laugh as she caught the look of surprise cross Hunter's face, as Blake backtracked and left Ops.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Motodrone, Shimazu and Zurgane?" Shane repeated, as he spied the computer from the mobile command centre.

Cam nodded.

"Talk about bad things happening in threes," Aliyah muttered.

"We better get out there," Hunter said.

"Ali," Shane said turning to the White ranger. "Stay here, just in case Tori needs backup."

"Why am I always Tori's backup?" Aliyah asked.

"Because Tori's always your backup!" Dustin pointed out.

Aliyah smirked. "True. Fine, I'll stay here!" she nodded.

Shane nodded once and fell into line between Dustin and Hunter. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

As the three boys took off on the Tsunami Cycles, Aliyah turned back to Cam and the computer.

"Like I want to be anywhere near Motodrone and is unhealthy obsession of me, anyway," Aliyah muttered.

Cam smirked as Shane, Hunter and Dustin appeared on the screen, in the same clearing as the three generals; no more than a few seconds into the fight, the computer alerted the Green and White rangers to the return of Inflatron.

"Blake," Cam called, opening a link between himself and the Navy Thunder ranger. "The gas bag is back, he's at the beach. Can you get over there if I send a Tsunami cycle?"

"_I'm on my way,"_

Aliyah glanced at Cam. "Can I go too?" she asked.

"Tori may need you,"

"Tori has Rebecca for company," Aliyah said, knowing full well that her sister and best friend had decided to follow Blake after he had left Ninja Ops earlier that morning.

Cam shook his head. "Then I need you..."

"For?" Aliyah challenged.

"I'll think of something," Cam said, tugging her onto his lap, and pressing several kisses to her collarbone.

Aliyah chuckled as shivers run down her spine.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"I'm actually surprised that Hunter is not fighting Motodrone," Aliyah commented as she watched Hunter fly over Zurgane as his bike assembled into the Glider. "Considering Motodrone as not just a crush on me, but a crush on Hunter too!"

"That's creepy!" Cam said.

Aliyah smirked. "Tell me about it," she nodded. "It gives me the creeps just thinking about it!" she shivered, causing Cam to draw her closer as the end of the fight came closer.

Zurgane, Motodrone and Shimazu regrouped, allowing Hunter to fire a combination of lasers at the three of them, sending them flying into the air and crashing back to the ground.

Shane and Dustin re-grouped, high-fiving one another in victory as Hunter ejected himself from his glider and landed between the two Wind Rangers, just as Zurgane made it back to his feet.

_"Be warned, Rangers,"_ he growled, his sword shaking, threateningly. _"This is the beginning of the end!"_

There was a flash and the three generals disappeared.

Aliyah glanced at Cam. "I love how they still think they have a chance," she grinned. "As if being humiliated once isn't enough!"

"Guys," Cam said, contacting the three out in the field. "Blake's at the beach! Aliyah and I'll meet you there!"

"_Alright, Cam!"_ Shane answered.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah clenched and unclenched her fists as she paced back and forth in the mobile command centre; she really hated being cooped up for too long.

"I'm not claustrophobic," said Aliyah. "I just don't do long distance travelling! I hate being locked in for a long period of time!"

"I can see that," Cam nodded. "Yet, you stay at Ninja Ops for hours!"

"Yes, because i'm doing something or another at Ops," Aliyah pointed out. "Be it training or otherwise, point is, I am on the go. There is nothing to do here!"

She spun around to face him as the monitor beeped and Shane's voice reached out to them.

"_Cam, we need the Zords!"_

_"_We're right with you guys!" Cam announced.

"Yes!" Aliyah cheered, as Cam initiated the Zord sequence then fell into line beside her. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Let's pop this poser!" Tori said.

"Right on!" Blake agreed.

Both Megazord expelled the gold and silver power spheres that contained the Mini Zord.

"Storm Megazord! Thunder Megazord! Combine!" it commanded, initiating the combination sequence and then attaching itself to the new Megazord.

"Try these on for size!" Inflatron laughed, attaching several balloons to the Megazord and lifting it into the air. "Up, up and away!" it squeaked, firing lasers at the Megazord and popping the balloons.

Sparks escaped the Megazord as it hit the floor.

"White Tiger Zord!" Aliyah yelled, running to the edge of the building she stood on with Cam. "Warrior Mode! Activate!"

She landed in the cockpit of the Zord and it instantly changed to its fighter mode.

"Black Eagle zord!" Rebecca commanded, as a shrill cry cut through the air and her Eagle flew into view. "White Tiger Zord! Combine!"

"Lightning Storm Megazord!" the two sisters exclaimed as the third Megazord landed in front of their friends and stood proudly. "Lightning Attack!"

Several White Lightning bolts shot out of the Megazord and hit Inflatron, knocking him backwards a few steps.

"Bring it!" Aliyah said, as Inflatron got back to its feet. "Lightning Energy Orb!"

The Lightning Megazord twirled its sabre through the air, leaving a trail of electrifying energy in its wake, once a perfect circle had formed; Aliyah commanded the Megazord to slash through the orb and re-directed the attack at Inflatron.

Inflatron sparked dangerously.

"Hang on, guys!" Cam called from the rooftop. "Activating Mammoth Zord!"

The giant elephant's cry rang out as the two Megazords combined with it, firing lasers from its eyes at Inflatron.

"Ready, Blake?" Aliyah asked.

"Right with you, Ali," Blake nodded.

Combining the two Megazords energy supplies with that of the Mammoth Zord, the rangers opened fire on Inflatron, blasting him simultaneously with multicolored energy blasts.

"I'm popped out!" Inflatron cried as he toppled over and exploded.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Rebecca?"

"Leanne?"

Aliyah and Blake frowned as the two crossed Ninja Ops and embraced one another, huge smiles adorning their features as they broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked, before dissolving in laughter.

"What -?" Aliyah murmured, glancing across at Blake who merely shrugged, he also had no clue what was going on.

"You two know each other?" Blake asked, interrupting the two.

Rebecca glanced at him and then back at Leanne. "Yeah, we trained together for a while at the Pai Zhuq academy! Leanne was a week away from graduating when I joined!"

"And you didn't think to tell us because -?" Aliyah trailed.

"It didn't seem important!" Rebecca shrugged. "You're not even supposed to know about Pai Zhuq anyway, Ali,"

"Yeah, because it is a great big secret that we've all got animal spirits," Aliyah snapped, suddenly defensive by her sister's nature to harbor secrets. "Not to mention we all know, even though we're not supposed to know, that there is an academy out that trains you harness the power of your individual spirit!"

Rebecca glared at her sister, while Leanne looked confused.

"Ali?" she questioned, looking from Rebecca to Aliyah. "Ali, as in your sister Ali?"

"The one and only," Rebecca nodded.

"The prophesized Aliyah?"

Rebecca nodded again.

Aliyah's jaw hit the floor. "Wait a minute," she said, her defensive streak turning quickly to annoyance. "You're telling me, that she knows about the prophecy, _my_ prophecy, and I don't even get an inkling?"

"It's more complicated than that, Ali," Rebecca sighed.

"It seems pretty simple to me," Aliyah said. "You clearly have no trouble talking about it with openly with other people... yet it is always me, _me_, the very person that this whole thing centers on, in the dark!"

Rebecca shook her head and returned her attention to Leanne. "Hey, you never said," she gasped. "How long have you been in Blue Bay Harbour?"

"I've been here for about a week," Leanne answered. "Been helping Blake train. If I had known you were here, I would have visited sooner, but I assumed you were in Ocean Bluff."

"I was," Rebecca nodded. "But when Master Mao informed me of the attack on the Lightning Academy I left, returned to Briarwood and found my entire family gone! Of course, I knew Aliyah was safe, but my aunt and uncle were dead, and the rest of the academy was destroyed!"

Leanne nodded. "Not that much different to the Thunder Academy," she explained. "I was studying in Nepal when it was attacked. I came back and there was nothing but a giant hole in the ground where the school used to be, my father and everyone else just gone!"

"Your father will come home, Leanne," Rebecca promised. "I know he will!"

"I hope so," Leanne sighed.

"Nah, I know so," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "We're working on it!" she added, motioning to the others behind her. "We all lost someone special that day... we're all determined to bring them home!"

Leanne smiled. "Thanks! It's nice to know someone cares!"

Rebecca nodded and her gaze strayed to Aliyah, who had turned away from the Black ranger and was determined not to meet her age. "Yeah, I know what you mean!" she said, as a wave of guilt washed over her and Master Finn's words echoed in her mind.

**Trust your sister, Rebecca! You do not have to hide her true nature from her!**

Rebecca sighed, silently.

_**I really wish it were that easy,**_ she thought.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, August 24, 2012 at 12:38am**


	6. Chapter 6: Down and Dirty

**Author's Note: **I am sorry for not updating this sooner. But this is the last chapter of the Behind the Scenes chapters of Ninja Storm. Next up is the Behind the Scenes for **Dino Thunder: Prehistoric Storm** and we'll be starting with Episode Seven: **Game On**.

**Author's Note Two:** I really hated this chapter. I didn't include it in the main series because it was pointless and while I had fun writing a few scenes (you know which ones) it really was boring and I really wish that I could have scrapped it, but scrapping it would defeat the purpose of this story.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too: **Sardellihalas** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **Jessfairy88, Chinaluv** and** Forever Dreaming Grace** for their comments.

* * *

**Title: **Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!

**Summary:** We all know the story of the Wind and Thunder Rangers; but what about the Lightning Rangers? Two teens that played a vital role in the destruction of Lothor? Not to mention kept the others on their toes. It's time to meet the new: Defenders of Earth.

* * *

Aliyah looked up as Blake entered Ninja Ops and sat down opposite her. "How'd the race go?" she asked, taking note of the furious look on her Navy team-mates face. "Where's Hunter?"

"Why do you care?" Hunter snapped as he arrived.

"Don't come in here and give me attitude, Bradley," Aliyah spat. "Because I'll give you one right back and mine is much worse than anything you can ever handle!"

Cam sighed, shook his head, but knew better than to interfere when Aliyah and Hunter started arguing. He and the others had learned _that_ the hard way.

Redirecting her attention back onto Cam's laptop, Aliyah bit back a growl, only to curse loudly, two seconds later, as her chat box disappeared, erasing her conversation with Vida. "Son of a bitch!" she seethed.

"What now?" Cam asked, spinning around in his seat to face the table.

"She's pissed off that she lost her conversation," Hunter answered, absentmindedly. "Maybe now it is gone, she will -"

"Green does not look good on you!"

"Jealous?" Hunter scoffed. "You think I'm jealous of you? What do you have that I could be remotely jealous about?"

"I have friends," Aliyah spat back, harshly. "You don't!"

Hunter's eyes narrowed, Aliyah's hands curled into fists, Blake and Cam exchanged looks and then the laptop beeped, alerting them to trouble.

"Huh, we may have a problem," Aliyah said, her attention drifting back to the computer screen. Her Facebook chat hadn't returned, but the satellite feeds were downloading an image for all to see.

"What kind of problem?" Cam asked.

Aliyah looked lost.

"There is a Megazord trampling around just north of here..." she answered.

"A Megazord?" Blake frowned, getting up and sliding around so that he was standing behind his team-mate, as opposed to sitting opposite her. Hunter mimicked his brother's actions as did Cam, although the Samurai ranger knelt beside his girlfriend, rather than taking a stand behind her. He turned the laptop to face him and inspected the screen.

"Better call the others," Cam said.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, raising her morpher. "Guys, you better get over here!"

"_On our way!"_ Shane's voice replied.

No more than five minutes after she had made the call, Rebecca, Shane, Tori, Dustin and Leanne arrived.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked, grouping behind the four already present.

"Look at this," Cam said; maximizing the window of the alert Aliyah had received minutes ago. "And more importantly, listen!"

"_Come on, Rangers, where are you? Don't you want to come out and play it's just little old me!"_

"Is that who I think it is?" Dustin asked.

"Kapri!" Aliyah nodded.

"You must not waste time," Sensei said, landing on Aliyah's shoulder and sliding down into the palm of her hand. "You must intercept her before she can do any damage!"

Aliyah grinned. "Can't we just annihilate her instead?" she asked.

Leanne, who was not used to Aliyah's attitude, turned quickly towards Rebecca, who shook her head reassuringly.

"I'll initiate the Zord sequence from here," Cam said, glancing at Aliyah, "then join you!"

Aliyah nodded. "Sounds fun," she smirked, kissing him once.

"Don't kill anyone," Cam said, kissing her back.

"I make no promises," Aliyah teased, getting to her feet and preparing to morph.

"Wait," Sensei stopped them. "Before you go, Blake, Hunter, whatever differences you have right now, you must put them aside while performing your ranger duties!"

"I will if he does," Hunter said folding his arms, childishly.

"Wow, how very mature of you!" Aliyah quipped.

Hunter glared at her. "No one asked for your input!" he snarled.

"When does anyone ever ask for my input?" Aliyah growled back.

"Alright, enough you two!" Rebecca scolded. "Ali, this is between Hunter and Blake, stay out of it!"

"Yeah, listening to your sister," Hunter agreed.

"And you," Rebecca added, turning on the Crimson ranger. "Keep your comments to yourself because you know, as well as any of us, that Aliyah will jump at the chance to answer you back, whether you want her too or not."

Aliyah smirked and turned away.

"OK," Shane said, feeling the tension heighten, not just between Hunter and Blake, but Hunter and Aliyah too. Sometimes it was difficult have two sets of siblings on the team. "Now before Hunter and Aliyah decide to kill each other - Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Storm Megazord!"

"Thunder Megazord!"

"Lightning Megazord!"

"Well, there they are," Kapri said, as the rangers arrived. "All my least favourite colours!"

"Oh, now it's on!" Dustin chuckled.

"Let's do this!" Hunter said, leading the way into battle. Kapri met them halfway and blocked an attack from the Storm Megazord with her staff; she clashed her swords with the Thunder Megazord, and stabbed at the Lightning Megazord.

"Feel the love, rangers," Kapri said, firing pink hearts from her Megazord at the Wind Rangers. "Feel the love!"

She laughed as explosions rocked the outside of the Storm Megazord, before glancing over her shoulder as the Thunder and Lightning Megazord boxed her in.

"Power Sphere," Dustin said. "Locked and Dropped!"

A dog-like Blaster popped out of a yellow sphere and fired at Kapri, who ducked to avoid a collision, resulting in the Lightning Megazord taking the hit as the Thunder Megazord stepped aside.

Aliyah screamed as her controls sparked, showering her and Rebecca in an explosion of fireworks.

"Ha! Nice shot, losers!" Kapri taunted. "Man, this is easier than I thought it would be!"

"What did you do that for?!" Aliyah yelled, her anger directed at Hunter.

"_Me? You could have at least ducked!"_ Hunter spat back.

"Why is it too much for you to take a hit for a friend?"

"_You are not my friend!"_

"Good! I hate bugs anyway!"

_"You're asking for it..."_

"Like you could ever give it!"

"_Excuse me_," Sensei interrupted the verbal fight. "_But what was the last thing you two were told before you left?"_

"Basically to stay out of each other's way,"

"_Correct. Now, follow my instructions or you will both be punished until you can learn to work together!"_

"Sorry, Sensei," Aliyah apologized.

"_It won't happen again_!"

_"Sometimes I'm thankful I'm an only child!"_ said Cam.

Aliyah shook her head. "I feel sorry for you, Blake," she said. "You have to deal with him constantly. At least at the end of the day I can go home and forget about his ugly mug!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes behind her helmet as she redirected her attention back to the fight between Kapri and the other two Megazords, seeing as she and Aliyah had been hit, their Megazord had shut down and was waiting to be rebooted.

"Saba, isn't there anything you can do?" the Black ranger asked.

"The Lightning energy of your combined Zords is overriding my systems," Saba answered. "I can only control the White Tiger not the Lightning Megazord!"

"In other words," Rebecca muttered.

"We're screwed!" Aliyah finished.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"This isn't working!" Shane exclaimed. "I'm going to Lightning Mode!"

He hit a control on the console and instantly the bulky exterior of the Wind Megazord disappeared, leaving a slimmer more agile compact fighting machine. The Storm Megazord and Kapri fought normally for a few minutes, before Shane managed to render the humanoid alien to the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Kapri yelled, as the tables were turned.

"Let's finish this!" Shane commanded.

"NOW!" Kapri ordered, and pink laser beams hit the Storm Megazord, knocking it away from Kapri and allowing two more Megazords to take a stand in front of her.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Remember me?" asked a familiar voice.

"Shimazu!" Aliyah snarled.

"You didn't think I'd let Kapri get all the credit now did you, Rangers?" asked another familiar voice.

"Marah!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Marah chuckled as she fired lasers at the Wind Rangers, which they avoided by cartwheeling aside to avoid her, however, when they stopped, Shimazu jumped forward and fired his own lasers, rendering them to their knees, finally making it back to their feet, Tori, Shane and Dustin cried out as they were kicked backwards into Hunter and Blake, who had come to help, and the two Megazords crash landed on the already down Lightning Rangers.

"_Ali, are you alright?"_ Cam asked, as Aliyah yelled out at the collision.

"Yeah," Aliyah answered. "Just a little bruised, battered and shaken!"

"_No changes from normality, then?"_

Aliyah snickered. "Nope. No changes. Except I may have one or two more - OW!" she yelped. She had just attempted to roll her shoulders and was rewarded with a sharp pain from her collarbone.

_"Ow? What's Ow? What's wrong?"_ Cam fretted.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness of her sister.

"Nothing," Aliyah said, stubbornly. "I just pulled a muscle - in other news - I'm back online!"

"Me too!" Rebecca agreed.

_"That is good news,"_ Leanne agreed.

"_Ali, I've got something to even the odds,"_ Cam said. "_Stand by, I'm on my way!"_

"You got it!"

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

Aliyah glanced around as the sound of propeller's cut through the air.

"Cam!" she grinned spotting the Samurai Star Chopper heading towards her and the others, beside him, on either side, was two more Samurai Star Choppers.

"_And Cam..." _Hunter said.

"_And Cam..." _Dustin echoed.

"_Whoa_!"

"_What?"_

"_How?"_

"_Hey, fight fire with fire, right?" _Cam asked, as the three Samurai Star Megazords landed, one after the other, on the ground beside the three other Megazords. "_They're drones. Use them to combine with your Megazord_."

Rebecca laughed. "And here I though Multi-tasking was a female attribute!" she said.

"_Let's try them out!" _Shane said, as Tori was removed from the side of the Wind Megazord and one of the drones attached itself. The second drone returned to its helicopter form and combined with the Thunder Megazord, while the real Samurai Star chopper combined with the Lightning Megazord to form a new creation - the Lightning star Megazord.

This left Tori on the sidelines waiting for the perfect opportunity to return to battle.

"Tori, be ready!" Shane called.

_"_Standing by!" Tori nodded.

"_Are you ready to toast these teenagers?" _Kapri asked.

"_All sequences prepared to fire!" _Shimazu confirmed.

"_It's good to be bad!" _Marah smirked.

Stalking forward, Shane aimed a hit at Shimazu, but it was deflected while the clown slashed back at the Storm Megazord.

"_Maximum Power!"_ Shane commanded, and the rotors on the Samurai Star Megazord drone spun wildly, as a swirl of energy was blasted at Shimazu.

While Blake and Hunter, who had been battling Marah, collected electrical impulses from the surrounding air and aimed their Samurai Star cannon's at Marah; they fired and two similar energy blasts hit the pink bumblebee and the giant bat-like robots causing them to explode, but not without unleashing their own attack as their occupants were ejected.

_"Hey!" _Shane exclaimed.

"_Are you guys feeling this?"_ Dustin asked, as impulses of outward energy shorted most of his controls.

"_I am,"_ Hunter answered. "_What is it?"_

_"I don't know!"_ Blake responded.

Meanwhile, Aliyah, who was beyond angered now, thrusted the Lightning Megazords' sabre at Kapri, who merely deflected the attack with an spout of laughter, something that only fueled Aliyah's anger and determination.

"Lightning Strike!" Aliyah said, before Cam or Rebecca even had a chance to stop her.

Kapri laughed, again, as she ducked to avoid the lightning bolts that were thrown at her. "Is that all you've got, White Ranger?" she taunted. "You're pathetic! I'm sure Crimson Thunder would agree!"

"Ali, we're in the city," Rebecca reminded her sister. "Don't let her get to you!"

"It's a little late for that!" Aliyah answered.

"Tori," Cam called. "Ready to get in this?"

"_Oh yeah!_"

The Dolphin Zord squealed as it sailed towards Kapri.

"_Remember me?"_ Tori grinned, latching onto the side of Kapri's Zord, and thrashing around.

"_Hey, back off! I hate fish!"_

Tori let go, and bouncing on the fluke, clapped her fins and chirped happily.

With the Drones having disappeared, Cam disengaged himself from the Lightning Megazord and prepared his power sphere along with Shane, Hunter and Rebecca as Tori issued the command for the Hurricane Megazord.

"Locked and Dropped!"

"You're going to have a mammoth headache when this is over!" Aliyah said, as the lightning rift blaster was passed to her, it was only fair since Kapri had managed to worm her way under Aliyah's skin, plus, Aliyah needed to blow off steam and what better way than to allow her to obliterate one of her worst rivals?

As the Mammoth Zord appeared, the Megazord combined with it and called forth their individual weapons which also combined.

Kapri gasped and her Zord backtracked causing Aliyah to snicker, darkly. "Whose pathetic now?" she sneered. "Mammoth Megazord Blast! Activate!"

"FIRE!"

Several energy blasts connected with Kapri's Zord and it exploded.

**~*Lightning Storm*~**

"Do you have to attack Hunter every single time?" Rebecca asked, prodding her sister between the shoulder blades as they re-entered Ninja Ops that afternoon.

"Does he have to attack me every single time?" Aliyah rebutted.

"Ali!" Rebecca scolded. "Why can't you just leave well enough alone when it comes to Hunter?"

Aliyah shook her head. "All I did was ask Blake how the race went today," she answered. "And then Hunter came storming guns loaded. If you want to scold me for defending myself, then go right ahead, but don't stand there and act like Hunter is the innocent one, Rebecca, because he is just as guilty as I am about what went down between us today!"

"I'm not saying that you are guilty and he's not," Rebecca said, quickly. "I'm just asking you to back off of him!"

"He's the one that needs to back off!"

Rebecca sighed as she realized that she was not going to get anywhere with her sister, she had been wrong to think that there could ever be a chance where Hunter and Aliyah would ever get along. There were times, however, that they had their moments, but they were a rarity.

"Wow," Leanne said, breaking the silence that had fallen after Aliyah had taken her leave. "Am I the only one that feels the tension between them?"

"No," Cam said, shaking his head. "There is constant tension between them pair..."

Rebecca bit her lower lip and exchanged looks with Leanne.

"What?" Cam asked. "What did I say?"

"She didn't mean that kind of tension, Cam," Rebecca admitted. "There is more than just physical tension between Hunter and Aliyah, which is why the rest of the team and I were more than surprised when you and Aliyah's relationship became public knowledge."

Cam looked confused.

"What -?"

"There's a lot of Sexual Tension between Hunter and Aliyah, Cam," Leanne answered. "It's not that hard to feel it, so if you deny it, then you're making it blindingly obvious that you too can sense the attraction between the both."

Cam sighed; he couldn't deny that, because, in truth, he had felt the sexual tension between his girlfriend and Hunter, he just didn't want to believe that it was true.

_**Mostly because I don't want to lose her**_ he added as an afterthought.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, September 17, 2012 at 3:00am**


	7. Dino Thunder: Prehistoric Storm

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.


	8. Chapter 1: Game On

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the immensely late update. And so ends Ninja Storm's deleted episodes; and here starts the Dino Thunder ones. This was written in between writing my Critical Essay on the Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy

Special shout out too **Jessfairy88** this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you feel better soon.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Hey," called Hayley as Trent made his way back to the bar for another round. "I got a big one for you," she put a bottle of juice onto a tray and smiled at the bus-boy. "Be really careful!"

Trent chuckled in amusement. "I'll call for back-up if things get ugly," he nodded, grabbing the tray. He started to walk away when Hayley laughed and took the bottle back; she added it to the centre of the tray behind the bar and then landed it over to Trent.

"Just give me the code you freakzoid wizard!" Ethan yelled from his little corner of the Cybercafé; he had received a new game earlier that morning and was so enthralled with what he was doing that he completely spaced on where he was. The little wizard on the screen cackled causing Ethan to yell in frustration, push back his chair and trip Trent causing the bus boy to drop the tray of drinks, splattering the floor with an array of different coloured smoothies. "Sorry... I got a little distracted," the Blue ranger apologized.

"Yeah," Trent nodded, "and by the way, it's a game, it can't hear you!"

Hayley sighed and hurried over as Trent started to clean up. She turned to the Blue ranger and called his name, he didn't answer, with a small frown the red head tapped Ethan's shoulder causing both him and herself to jump.

"Wizard wood," Hayley sighed.

"The first gamer to conquer the entire magical world and crack the secret code wins the right to test the next game of the series," Ethan told her. "How cool is that?"

"Yeah," Hayley nodded. "I read about it. Well, if anyone can crack it..."

"I'm on the last level," said Ethan, "but I can't get the code out of Belldorf. The wizard of gargor," he looked back at her, "the dude's a serious punk!"

"I get the point," Hayley nodded. "Just... keep at it I guess."

She patted his shoulder and walked away.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the cybercafé, sat Aliyah she was engrossed into her music that she was completely oblivious to everything else that was going on around her; it wasn't until her phone buzzed on the table beside her laptop did she look up.

_Reminder that we have practice. 5 o'clock. Woods outside Dr. O's._

The text that had come through was from Kira.

Aliyah checked the time and sighed as she saw it was already 4:30. She had half an hour to finish what she was doing, grab Ethan and head over to Dr. Oliver's.

_**Plenty of time.**_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shit!" Aliyah swore as she jumped out of her seat. She had completely zoned out as her music continued to play, rather loudly, from her headset that she had again forgotten that she had set the alarm on her laptop for 5 o'clock.

Shutting down her computer, Aliyah stuffed it into her backpack, grabbed her Ipod from the table next to her phone and plugged in her headphones; she next grabbed her phone, stuffing it into her jacket pocket and, with her backpack thrown carelessly over her shoulder, she crossed the room to where Ethan was sitting.

"Oi, blue boy," she said tapping his shoulder. The Cybercafé was empty now, save for them and Hayley so Aliyah didn't have to worry about anyone over hearing her. Hayley already knew they were Power Rangers, and who was she going to tell? "Did you forget we've got training?"

"I'm almost done," said Ethan. "I just need to get the code!"

"Ethe, training started ten minutes ago," said Aliyah. "Dr. O is gonna freak if you don't turn up with me! It's raptor cycle training; I thought you loved using your raptor cycle?"

Ethan nodded. "I do, I just want the chance to test the next game of the series," he shrugged.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Dude, the only way you get the code out of Belldorf is if you hack the game," she said. "My friend Dustin has already tried to win this, it's hopeless."

"Is Dustin a computer genius?"

"No," said Aliyah, shaking her head. "But he loves his video games, albeit not as much as you, but..." she shrugged.

Ethan stared at his computer longingly. "Tell Dr. O I'll make up for my lateness," he said. "I really need to finish this level!"

Aliyah sighed and checked the phone. The time read: 5:15pm. "Alright," she caved, knowing that she had to go before she too was in trouble. "I'll cover for you this time... have fun!"

"Thanks, Ali," Ethan called after her as she turned and left, waving to Hayley as she went. Ethan then turned back to his game and attempted again to get the code out of Belldorf, the wizard merely cackled from the game adding to Ethan's frustration.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"So where are Ethan and Aliyah?" Dr. Oliver asked looking around at Connor and Kira. It wasn't like the other two to skip out on practice, Aliyah had been a ranger before and knew the importance of practice; he had just hoped that she would have passed influence onto her friends.

"I text Ali," said Kira, "Reminding her we had practice. She didn't message me back but the message was delivered. As for Ethan, we should have grabbed him from the Cybercafé, sorry, Dr. O."

"What's the big deal anyway?" Connor shrugged. "I mean, it's just practice."

Dr. O looked annoyed. "Training is just as important as the real deal," he explained. "You never know when you might be attac -" he broke off as something heavy slammed into his back and knocked into his students. Tommy turned to see Zeltrax and a horde of Tyrannodrones standing behind him. "Well, I couldn't have planned that better!" he said, sarcastically.

"ATTACK!" Zeltrax ordered.

As Tommy took on Zeltrax, Connor and Kira held their own against the Tyrannodrones. Suddenly, missing a kick to the back, Kira landed on the front of her yellow raptor cycle, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked up at Connor. "How do you feel about a ride in the country?" she asked.

"Great day for it," Connor agreed.

Tommy nodded and the three of them prepared their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Fully-suited Tommy returned to battling Zeltrax while Connor and Kira mounted their Raptor cycles and sped off in different directions.

Meanwhile, on the edge of the clearing, Aliyah had just deposited her backpack in a hideaway shelf of an old tree, and hurried towards the training grounds; she stopped short as she saw the Tyrannodrones and brought up her wrist without missing a beat.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" she commanded, morphing into her Platinum spandex, complete with sabre-tooth helmet. She kicked off from the forest floor, flipped over mid-air and landed on the back of her raptor cycle. She knew that Hayley wouldn't have pre-coordinated the bike for training, so Aliyah just hoped that her Dino Gem was enough to power the bike.

Swallowing her fear, Aliyah revved the engine, synced her Gem with the bikes power matrix, and sped off in the direction Connor and Kira had disappeared.

"Lasers!" Aliyah shouted, activating the power buttons and firing platinum lasers at the Tyrannodrones.

Connor and Kira looked up as Aliyah swerved into line beside them.

"Glad you could make it," Connor nodded.

"About time," Kira added.

Aliyah shrugged and pointed at another group of Tyrannodrones. "Round 2, anyone?" she asked her friends.

"Let's do it!"

With the Tyrannodrones defeated and Zeltrax disappearing through an invisi-portal, the three teens returned to Tommy and the four of the powered down.

"So you decided to join us after, I see," said Tommy, less than pleased that Aliyah was there.

Aliyah sighed. "I'm here, aren't I?" she asked. "I could have skipped altogether. I'll admit, that was my first choice, but then I remembered how much I suck on a raptor cycle and I knew my grandparents and Sensei would be disappointed in me if they were to ever know I had skipped out on training. It's not the Ninja way," she added to Kira and Connor who were looking lost. "Ninja's take their training seriously."

The Red and Yellow rangers nodded.

"That attack was seriously random," said Connor.

"Probably a diversion," said Tommy. "You guys go to the cafe and get Ethan. Meet me at the lab."

"OK!" Connor nodded.

"You got!" said Kira.

Aliyah, on the other hand, groaned in annoyance. "Seriously? I've only _just_ come from there!" but she followed Connor and Kira from the clearing nonetheless.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"You think he's still here?" Connor asked as he, Kira and Aliyah made their way down the side street to the Cybercafé.

"Only one way to find out," said Kira.

Suddenly Aliyah tensed and spun around. She shoved Connor and Kira aside, as she ducked to avoid a blue and red magnetic laser beam which soared overhead and exploded a set of trashcans outside of the cybercafé.

Looking around Connor spotted the source of the attack: A freak wasp-like creature with magnets for hands. "Oh, great!" he complained.

"If you're looking for your friend," the creature rasped, "then you're too late!"

"Where'd you send him?" Aliyah snapped.

"Why don't you join him and find out?" the monster asked.

"I'll pass," Aliyah hissed, leading Connor and Kira forward. She jumped over one of his flying arms, and kicked back as she landed behind him; Kira, who spun into view beside her friend, kicked up and connected a high kick for the creature's shoulder, but it didn't even faze him.

Connor blocked a kick and then raised his morpher to his lips. "Dr. O, we've found one of Mesogog's creeps but no Ethan." He said.

"_I'm getting a reading on him,_" said Dr. O, "_keep looking while I try to pin-point the signal._"

Aliyah, Kira and Connor ducked aside as the monster fired several more magnetic-energy beams at them.

"Easy for him to say," Connor grumbled.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

After regrouping and taking cover behind a tower of boxes, Connor, Aliyah and Kira turned to one another and caught their breaths.

"Now would be a real good time to find Ethan," Connor said, still breathing heavily.

Aliyah nodded. "Kira, check inside," she told the Yellow ranger. "We'll hold this guy off for as long as we can."

"You sure?" Kira asked.

"Just check fast," Connor told her. "I'm not sure how long we can hold him off!"

"OK!" Kira nodded running towards the Cybercafé. The monster took aim, but his attack was misdirected as Aliyah Ninja-streaked behind him, kicked him in the side and knocked him off point.

The monster growled as he picked himself up from the floor and rounded on the Platinum ranger, he aimed a hit for her head, but missed as she ducked, kicking him in the chest as she pushed herself over onto her hands.

"This is so _not _how I planned to spend my day," Aliyah grumbled as she raced forward to cover Connor.

"I second that," Connor agreed. He was missing out on his weekly soccer game with his friends from school to be here fighting monsters; while Aliyah was missing out on her regular surfing time with Tori.

But sadly the fate of the world came first.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Connor!" Aliyah yelled as her friend took a hit to the stomach and was sent flying backwards. He landed on the ground outside the Cybercafé doors. Having barely made it back to his feet, Connor grunted as Aliyah landed on top of him sending him back to the ground.

"I think we've been in this position before," he teased, his face inches away from her own.

"And just like last time," Aliyah growled, "I won't hesitate to kill you!"

She shoved him hard against the pavement as she got off of him. He groaned and looked up at the monster, as Aliyah glanced towards the doors of the Cybercafé. Where were Kira and Ethan? And what were they doing that was so important that they were willing to ignore a monster attack?

"You're no match for me," the monster rasped as he walked towards them.

"I am _so_ over you!" said Connor as his morpher appeared on his wrist. Aliyah copied his actions and the two prepared to morph. But before they could even complete the morphing call, the monster blasted them through the doors, and into the same computer that Ethan had been using.

It sparked, a blue mist emitted from the computer screen, and a split second later Kira, Ethan and a group of freakishly white-and-black creatures appeared in front of them.

"What the -?" Connor broke off as he stared at the fighting in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Don't ask!" Kira answered, ducking as one of the creatures took aim at her.

Ethan gasped as he tossed one of the creatures over the bar, knocking the stools off of the top in the process and smashing several glass doors and glasses on the other side. "Oh, man, Hayley is so going to kill me!"

"Dude,_ i'm _gonna kill you if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" Aliyah snapped.

"Connor, Aliyah, morph and meet us outside!" Kira called over the ruckus.

"Gladly," Connor nodded.

Kira then herded both Ethan and the rest of the creatures outside to avoid any more damage to the cybercafé in their pursuit to destroying the creatures.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Aliyah nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Racing out of the cybercafé; Connor and Aliyah took on the monster that had blasted them inside, while Kira and Ethan continued the battle against the freaky creatures that had come out of the game.

After a few minutes of back-to-back fighting, the monster bailed and the creatures disappeared after they had been sadly defeated.

"_Now_ will you tell us what is going on?" Aliyah asked.

Ethan told them briefly what had happened, leaving out the part where he had tried to cheat and get the code through hacking the game software (Aliyah had given him the idea) before Connor decided that they should at least have investigated the game.

With similar nods, the four teens raced back into the cybercafé and gathered around the computer Ethan had been using. The device sparked, emitting tiny electrical sparks into the air.

"It's doing it again!" Ethan exclaimed in annoyance as the wizard disappeared from the screen.

"Dude, what's going on?" Connor asked.

"I kinda don't know where to start..." Ethan sighed, with half a glance at Aliyah. This was partially her fault; she had, after all, given him the idea to cheat. Hadn't she said that it would be his only chance of finishing the game and getting the code?

"The truth is always best told from thine heart," said a voice from behind the rangers. The four of them turned to see Belldorf, the wizard that had just disappeared from the computer screen, leaning against the wall near the doors, his wand was in his hand and he was grinning at them.

Aliyah sighed and turned to Ethan. "Great," she complained. "Yet _another_ problem!"

Ethan groaned. Today was _not_ turning out as he had planned.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Once back at the Dino Lab, Ethan explained everything that had happened to Dr. O and Hayley, even that Aliyah had been the one to give the idea in the first place, a response that did not sit right with the Lightning Ninja at all.

"I merely said that you would never crack the wizard," Aliyah snapped. "I didn't tell you that you had to _steal_ the code! Hard work and perseverance works wonders, Ethan!"

"You said Dustin cheated..." Ethan started.

"No, I said Dustin _failed_," Aliyah corrected. "Dustin wouldn't have the cuts or brain cells to cheat on a game; he'd feel guilty and probably come clean to the wrong people about his little miss-hap." She shook her head. "You, on the other hand, are much more adapted with computers than Dustin; you're a hacker. It was a wonder you hadn't come up with the idea yourself!"

"Aliyah," Tommy scolded.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I'm not praising him for what he did," she defended. "I'm just saying -"

"Well please don't," Tommy said.

Aliyah sighed and slouched in her seat, arms crossed and a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Right, so let me get this straight," Tommy continued, addressing Ethan. "You were so caught up in a video game that you let a monster sneak up behind you?"

Ethan straightened up in his own chair. He had slid down while arguing with Aliyah, hoping that the smaller he looked to her the less likely she was to hit him.

"It's a pretty tight game, Dr. O," Ethan whined.

"You have to keep yourself in this game at all times," Tommy stressed. "I know it can be really hard, but it can be really dangerous too. That's why -" he cut off as Belldorf waved his wand taking away Dr. O's lips and the ability to communicate with his students.

Aliyah choked back a laugh as Ethan turned in his seat to glare at the wizard.

"Belldorf, give him his mouth back!" the Blue ranger said.

"Can he wait until after mid-terms?" Connor grinned.

"Or graduation?" Aliyah teased.

Kira rolled her eyes at the pair of them and poked Ethan in the shoulder.

The blue ranger threw Belldorf a stern look. "Belldorf!" he warned.

"Kill joy," the wizard muttered, waving his wand again and returning Dr. O's mouth.

"OK?" Tommy asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had just had his lips removed. "Let's not do that again."

Ethan nodded. "I'm really sorry, Dr. O," he apologized.

"I know you are, Ethan," Tommy nodded.

"I've definitely learned my lesson," Ethan added, although he had no clue what Tommy had been saying, he had a pretty good idea. They all did. And apologizing was the only way out of the situation at the current moment.

"You know," said Hayley, earning everyone's attention. "This may not be a total loss."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"The creature's energy left a residual power pulse," explained Hayley. Aliyah looked lost and confused. "If I recalibrate the settings, I might be able to use this thing to send Belldorf back."

Ethan grinned and pointed at himself. "You mean, I did something right?" he asked, looking excited.

"You may have gotten lucky," Tommy nodded. "Right now we have to deal with the creature on the loose. Kira, check the monitors and see if you can find him."

"Right," the Yellow ranger nodded, walking off. This left Ethan, Aliyah and Connor to baby sit Belldorf who was inspecting one of the many machines in the Dino Lab.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The alarm blared around the Dino Lab.

Belldorf, who was not, used to such alarms, jumped in surprise and fright as Aliyah, Connor, Ethan and Kira re-grouped around Dr. O.

"Looks like Mr. Magnetic Personality is back," said Aliyah, glancing at the monitors.

"OK," Tommy nodded, glancing at Belldorf. "Ethan, you and Kira stay here and keep an eye on Belldorf until we're sure we can send him back. Connor, Aliyah, you're with me," he added to the Red and Platinum rangers.

"Yes!" Aliyah said, following Connor towards the back of the Dino Lab, she had no desire to stay around Belldorf - or Ethan - for another minute, she wanted to fight, Ethan had really annoyed her after he had tried to put all the blame on her after he had been caught hacking into the game, she really needed someone to take her anger out on, and the creature on the loose was the perfect candidate.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

They morphed into their respective colours and suits before heading off downtown.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This will bring down the entire grid," rasped the monster. He was standing on an office building overlooking the city of Reefside. His mission was to destroy the power grid of Reefside in order to render the Power Rangers vulnerable.

"Hey, not so fast!" yelled Tommy as he, Connor and Aliyah jumped into view.

The monster prepared himself for battle while the three rangers raced at him with their weapons drawn. Connor and Aliyah slid past him with ease, cutting their Thundermax sabers across his chest and sides, while Tommy's Brachio staff sliced effortlessly across his shoulders.

Spinning around the three Rangers jabbed the tips of their blades into the monsters arms and chests sending him flying backwards. Smoke billowing from his wounds and into the air.

"Ali, you up for a double team?" Connor asked.

"Good idea," Aliyah nodded turning to Tommy. "Cover me!"

The Black ranger nodded once and Aliyah raced towards the monster. She jumped up to avoid a sweep to the feet, but miss-calculated a punch to the stomach. She groaned and hit the floor, rolling for a brief second before stopping at Connor's feet.

"You OK?" the Red ranger asked.

"He's faster than I expected," Aliyah said allowing Connor to help her back to her feet. Tommy rejoined them and the three backed away from the ever approaching monster. Suddenly a shadow fell over them and the monster was knocked backwards as brightly coloured laser beams of Blue and Yellow hit him in the chest.

Kira and Ethan landed in front of their friends.

"Yeah! You're the best!" Kira said into her morpher as her zord spun in the air in victory.

The monster growled as he made it back to his feet. He was smoking more than ever now. Firing up his fists, he blasted the team of five knocking them clean of their feet.

"Whoa!" Ethan complained, landing on his side between Connor and Kira.

"C'mon guys," Aliyah encouraged getting back to her feet. "We can take him!"

"Yeah!" Kira agreed forcing her body to stand up, despite being in so much pain.

Connor nodded and he and Ethan picked themselves up simultaneously. "Tyranno Staff!" he added, summoning his primary weapon from his belt.

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Sabre Blade!"

One-by-one the four rangers attacked, each one of them striking the monster numerous times with their weapons.

"Let's put them together!" the four of them said once they had regrouped. They combined the four primary weapons to create the Z-rex blaster and then leveled it with the monster.

"You're power draining days are over," said Aliyah.

"FIRE!"

The energy blast hit the monster; blowing him apart upon impact.

**~*Prehistoric Park*~**

After the battle against Mesogog's newest power player, the rangers, Hayley and Belldorf retreated to the Cybercafé in order to send the wizard back; but before he left he turned to Ethan. "I suppose you're still looking for the secret code to the city of Gordor, hmm?" he asked, in quizzically.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "But I think I'll work on getting it the old fashion way..." he placed his hands on Belldorf's shoulders and traded places with him, "one key at a time!"

"Oh," Belldorf nodded. "A good answer..." he nodded, "'tis the right one."

Aliyah smiled.

"OK, Belldorf," said Hayley, flipping the switch on the side of the device Ethan had used to hack her computer a few hours ago, "it's time."

A blue mist escaped the computer and surrounded the wizard.

"See ya later," Ethan bid him as he disappeared back into the computer screen. The second he disappeared there was a bright flash and Cassidy and Devin dropped from the ceiling with a yell of surprise.

Aliyah grinned. "Nice entrance," she nodded in approval.

Cassidy, who was wearing a long pink floral dress, looked around in surprise, shock. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she turned back to Devin.

"What now, Your Highness?" Devin asked.

"Would you quit it with the 'Your Highness' stuff already?" Cassidy snapped. "I am sick of being Queen. I'm dirty and I smell like... some sort of animal... Oh, Devin, I smell!" she whined.

Devin gave a strained smile. "Oh, c'mere," he soothed, comforting her gently. He tried to hug her but the smell repelled him. "It's OK!" he assured his friend.

Aliyah laughed and glanced towards the doors as Kira, Connor and Trent walked in.

"So what's the deal?" Trent asked. "Did you get your secret code and win the game?"

"Not exactly," Ethan answered. "Better get me a tall smoothie... it's gonna be a _long _day!"

The team exchanged looks and everybody laughed.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, January 16, 2013 at 11:24pm**


	9. Chapter 2: Golden Boy

**Author's Note:** This episode was such a bore. I really, honestly, didn't see the point in it and had a hard time trying to motivate myself to write it (University hasn't been a big help either) but here is **Golden Boy**.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **Weathergirl17248, Jessfairy88** and **Chinaluv** for their comments.

**Shout Outs: **Thank you too: **Utau54** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"C'mon guys!"

"He's destroying the city!"

"Isn't that what they are _meant_ to do?"

"You know what I meant!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes beneath her helmet and turned back to the rampaging monster across the bay. "Shouldn't we be doing something right about now?" she asked, "like... oh, I don't know... our _jobs_?"

"What's your deal today?" Connor asked, as he called for the Zords.

"You guys woke me up!" Aliyah grumbled, jumping into her Zord. While Connor _had_ woken her up, her bad mood didn't stem from that, in fact she had no idea where her moodiness had come from, it was just one of those days where she couldn't be bothered with anything and just wanted to sleep.

Once the Thundersaurus Megazord was combined; the four rangers faced off against the monster. Who turned to them with a look of surprise.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled, his eyes flashing. "How about a little vacation?"

He shot them with turquoise coloured beam, transporting them out of the city. Aliyah shivered as the Megazord rematerialized in a frozen wasteland.

"You have an icy disposition!" the monster said, reappearing opposite them. He blasted frozen ice at them, covering the Megazord from head to toe.

Kira wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm freezing," she shivered.

"This gives a new meaning to the phrase 'chilling like a villain'," said Aliyah, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"C'mon," Ethan encouraged. "Focus!"

Connor nodded and threw the controls into spin-cycle. The Megazord spun in a fast circle, blowing the frosty air back at the monster.

"How about a little Ptera rang?" Kira said, punching her controls. The Megazord shed it's out cover and threw it, like a boomerang at the monster. Sparks flew and the frozen wasteland disappeared, and the rangers were returned to the city.

Snow fell from the sky as they returned.

"I don't think we were supposed to bring Christmas with us," said Connor, looking out at the snowflakes.

"We'll just tell the little kids that Santa came early," Aliyah shrugged. "The parents may hate us, but the kids will love it!"

Ethan shook his head. "Tricera fist!" he punched out with his hand, and the Tricera arm of the Megazord pierced the monster's exterior.

"Sabre punch!" Aliyah said, following the Blue ranger's example. The knife-like fangs on her zord cut through the monster, causing ripples of energy to flood his body.

"Fire breath!" Connor commanded.

The jaws of the T-Rex head on the Megazords chest opened; spitting out an inferno of flames. The flames engulfed the monster and he exploded into millions of tiny snowflakes.

"Nice try, Mesogog," said Aliyah. "But we're not going anywhere!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Connor groaned and threw himself backwards onto his bed. "This is so boring!" he complained to his ceiling. "I mean, when are we ever going to use this stuff?"

"If one of us decides to work for the government?" Aliyah suggested, tossing a paperback book back onto the floor. She was sitting in a blow-up chair under the window in Connor's bedroom.

"Does Soccer player count as a government job?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Dunno," she shrugged. "Will the government be funding your games?"

"I dunno," Connor mimicked her shrug.

"We're the perfect couple to be paired together," said Aliyah. "Neither of us have a clue what we are doing. Why couldn't one of us have been paired with Ethan or Kira? At least they _know_ about this crap."

Connor nodded. "Where are Ethan and Kira?" he asked.

"Kira's with Jake at the library," said Aliyah, "and Ethan's with Trent at the Cyberspace. Mhmm... I wonder if Cam has any ideas on what we could write about?" she dug around in her backpack for her cellphone. Unfortunately the battery was dead and she didn't have her charging port. "Fiddlesticks!"

Connor chuckled and threw a pillow at her.

Aliyah gasped as the pillow hit her in the face and fell into her lap. "What was that for?" she asked, throwing it back.

"I was bored," Connor laughed, deflecting the pillow back onto the bed. "And you're an easy target when you're distracted."

"I'll show you easy target!" Aliyah said, diving at him. She hit him and knocked him backwards off of the bed. There was a loud crash as they landed on the floor, books falling from the side of the bed and landing around them.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Dr. Oliver," Trent said as he and Tommy walked out of the Cyberspace later that afternoon. He had just finished work, started the government project with Ethan and was now heading home for the day. "Dad would've freaked if I'd got home late again."

"No problem," Tommy nodded. "Hey, speaking of your dad, there's something I've been meaning to ask. All those years working with your father and, uh, he never mentioned a son."

"He didn't," Trent shrugged. "Have one that is. He and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave-in; my parents never got out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tommy sighed.

"He's been great though. He's taken me in, given me everything; y'know, a home, a life. Not a lot of people would've done that."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded as they climbed into his jeep and buckled in.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

As they drove down the road, Tommy checked his rear-view mirror and frowned in confusion. "What the -?" he murmured, seeing someone running towards them.

Initially his mind flashed to Connor, but he knew that Connor was with Aliyah working on their government project, or, has he knew those two quite well, bunking off and doing something they shouldn't have been. Besides, Connor knew better than to use his powers in public.

"Trent, look, do you see -"

"A big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour right behind us?" Trent asked, turning in his seat and spotting the figure.

Tommy slammed his foot on the break and the figure smashed into the back of the. It hit the spare tire and bounced backwards onto the ground. Tommy and Trent exchanged looks, unbuckled their seat belts and raced around to the back of the car for a closer look.

"What is that thing?" Trent asked.

"Oh man, my insurance company's never gonna buy this," Tommy sighed.

Suddenly, the golden figure's fists clenched and it came straight up onto its feet.

"Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" it asked.

Trent hesitated and glanced at his teacher.

"That'd be me," Tommy said, standing in front of his student.

"Then prepare for your demise," the figure growled, lunging forward. Reacting swiftly, the science teacher pushed Trent out of the way and engaged the creature in battle. Although somehow the creature always seemed to be one step ahead, and all hits and punches that Tommy landed were useless. His opponent grabbed his arms, twisted them and threw him backwards towards the jeep.

Trent hid behind the side of the jeep as he watched his science teacher fight. He pulled back as Tommy was flung onto the shoulder of the road, and got up to crawl to the front of the jeep where Trent couldn't see him. "Time to call for backup," he groaned, activating his Dino Gem bracelet.

"You must be destroyed," the golden figure stated, towering over the Black ranger.

Tired from his previous fight, Tommy found that he had no energy left inside him to fight again. The golden figure raised his arm, ready to eliminate its easy prey, Trent jumped over the jeep and attacked, taking both Tommy and the figure by surprise. For a busboy he wasn't half bad, but as he got up to fight again, the figure punched him in the gut and hurled him backwards into the Jeep.

Suddenly, four laser beams exploded the ground beneath the figure's feet, bringing him to his knees. Trent, Tommy and the Golden figure looked down the road, to where they could see the Power Rangers coming towards them on their Raptor Cycles.

All four skidded to a stop and dismounted, running over.

"Are you OK?" Aliyah asked, kneeling beside Doctor Oliver.

"Yeah," Dr. O nodded, as the others run on.

Trent groaned in pain as Kira fell to her knees beside him. "Trent, are you alright?" she asked, worriedly.

"How... how do you know my name?" Trent frowned.

"Uh..." Kira hesitated, she had completely forgotten that she wasn't Kira Ford at the given moment. She wasn't supposed to know his name.

With Aliyah helping Dr. O and Kira helping Trent, Connor and Ethan tag-teamed Goldenrod. They had managed to render him to his knees when an Invisiportal opened up and Zeltrax appeared in front of his newest creation.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," said Connor.

"You," Zeltrax barked, looking behind him. "Return with me at once."

"But father," the figure protested. "My mission is not complete!"

"Now, do as you're told!" Zeltrax growled.

"Yes, father," Goldenrod nodded. There was another flashed and they were gone.

"Father?" Connor frowned. "Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan nodded.

"That's wrong on _soooo_ many levels!" Aliyah cringed.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Cam ducked as a textbook hit the wall next to him. He frowned and picked it up, looking towards the double bed to find his girlfriend sprawled out on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Rough day?" he asked.

"What's the point in high school?"

"Uh, to learn, maybe?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Well, you didn't go to High school," she answered, "and you're a genius!"

"Probably the reason I didn't go to high school," Cam teased.

"Haha," Aliyah said, sarcastically. "I hate high school."

"Why? Because they're making you read stuff you wouldn't usually read?"

"Partially," Aliyah agreed. "Know anything about government projects?"

Cam looked dubious before shaking his head. "Not a clue," he said, crawling onto the bed beside her. He tossed the textbook back onto the pile, and picked up her notes, or the lack of notes. "You've been really busy," he said, flicking through the mountains of doodles on her notepad.

"That's not even half of it," said Aliyah, pulling out her cellphone and flopping backwards onto her pillow. "When am I ever gonna use this stuff anyway?"

"When you get a job, maybe?"

"Who says I want a job?"

"Then what are you going to do with your life?"

Aliyah shrugged. "At the moment it seems being a Power Ranger is my life," she said. "I don't need to be paid to do that."

"You can't live without a job, Ali," Cam said, lying beside her. "Why don't you call Tori? She's good with this government stuff, isn't she?"

"Mhmm, I guess," Aliyah nodded. "We're going surfing tomorrow, I'll ask her then."

"What about your partner?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think you should include him too?"

"Connor won't mind," said Aliyah, "he's as lost as I am."

Cam rolled his eyes and pulled her to him. "You're both perfectly clueless," he said. "The perfect pairing."

"That's what I said!" Aliyah laughed. "And besides, he's probably playing soccer tomorrow. Might join him after surfing."

"Procrastination should be a lesson in high school," said Cam, thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Because then you'd pass at least _one_ class!"

Aliyah smirked and pulled herself closer to him. She couldn't help but agree.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The next morning, Aliyah and Connor entered the Cyberspace to find Dr. O and Hayley sitting at the bar. The science teacher was drinking a coffee and was setting things up for the usual morning rush.

"Hey," the Platinum ranger said, handing Hayley the mail that she had picked up from outside. "I didn't read them this time." She added.

Hayley smiled and sifted through the letters.

Tommy turned to his students. "How's your government project going?" he asked.

"Not good," said Connor.

"Worse than that," said Aliyah. "I asked my friend, Tori, she's into this whole government thing, for help and even _she_ doesn't know what we can write about."

"Rough," said Tommy, with a slight smile.

Aliyah stuck her tongue out at him, before jumping as Hayley slammed her mail down on the table with a cry of, "I don't believe this!"

"Junk mail?" Tommy asked.

"I wish," Hayley sighed. "Check this out."

Tommy picked up the papers and read through them, as Connor frowned.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"A letter from the city," Hayley replied. "Seems as of tomorrow I have a new landlord."

"Not just any landlord," Tommy stated, looking up. "Anton Mercer."

Aliyah whistled under her breath.

"He's gonna rebuild the whole café," Hayley sighed. "And he's going to replace me."

"With who?" Connor asked. Hayley looked towards the doors where Trent was standing. Tommy, Aliyah and Connor looked around, their gazes resting on the busboy.

"So you've heard," Trent sighed in defeat.

"What's the deal, dude?" Aliyah asked. "One rough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"No!" Trent said, walking over. "It's not like that. I had nothing to do with it."

"Look I got a friend at city hall, maybe we could check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something," Tommy offered, unaware that Cassidy Cornell was listening.

"I've known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes," Trent said, shaking his head.

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does," Tommy stated, as he stood up and looked at the red-clad soccer boy. "C'mon, guys."

"Wait, I'm going with you," said Trent. "This is because of me. I'll go whatever it takes to fix this," he promised, looking up at Hayley. The redhead nodded.

"City Hall here we come," Aliyah said, getting up and following Dr. O.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy stated excitedly, a few feet away with Devin.

"Yeah…I mean, it really makes you feel like going out there and… fighting for what's right," Devin nodded proudly, making Cassidy frown.

"Huh?"

"Oh right! The report! Yeah, yeah we should probably get it done first."

"Yeah this is perfect!" she stated matter-of-factly. "It's got government, it's got action. Only thing is…what do you wear to City Hall? I mean…is it dressy?"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

As Tommy pulled to a stop he and the three teens got out of the Jeep.

"Man, I hope there's something we can do," Trent sighed.

"Me too," Tommy agreed as a woman in a plaid red dress walked towards them. "Doctor Oliver, my office said you were coming down."

"Councilwoman Sanchez," Tommy nodded, shaking her hand. "Thanks for taking the time."

She nodded and smiled. Unfortunately, before anyone else could say or do anything Zeltrax and Goldenrod teleported in through an Invisiportal. Sanchez spotted them and screamed, hiding behind the others who had adopted fighting stances.

"There!" Zeltrax growled.

"I see them," Goldenrod nodded, sending a bright gold laser their way. They yelled and jumped aside. Trent pulled Sanchez with him. "I will make you proud, father."

"All this formal talk is giving me a headache," Aliyah groaned.

He blasted another laser at the rangers; but it did no harm to them as Aliyah grabbed both Connor and Tommy's hands and used her invulnerability powers to phase through the beams.

"Trent!" Tommy yelled. "Take Councilwoman Sanchez where it's safe!"

"Got it," Trent nodded, before pulling the frightened woman away.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cassidy yelled as she and Devin run out onto the steps in front of Zeltrax and his son. "Council lady! Cassidy Cornell! We were here first!"

"Intruders!" Goldenrod growled. Cassidy and Devin turned around, screamed at the sight of the two creatures, before they were thrown backwards by a forceful blast. They landed amongst the bushes on the other side of the street.

"This is why I hate politics," Cassidy whined. "Let's get out of here!"

Devin nodded and the two grabbed their things, before running off.

Tommy, Connor and Aliyah adopted three more fighting stances and rushed forward to meet Goldenrod in battle. Tommy rushed past his students to fight Zeltrax, while Aliyah activated the emergency alert on her dino bracelet; there wasn't much time to alert Ethan and Kira to the situation, but she knew that alert mechanism that Hayley had built would alert the others for her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This is safe," said Trent as he rounded the government building with the Councilwoman. He was sure they were a safe distance away from the fighting as, not only couldn't he see the others, but he couldn't hear them either.

"Thank you so much," Sanchez said as she sat down on a near-by bench. "If there's every anything I can do for you!"

"Actually," Trent began, "I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace."

Councilwoman Sanchez nodded. "Alright," she said, as he sat down beside her.

"My father, Anton Mercer," said Trent, "he's making a terrible mistake."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Your son got a lot stronger," Tommy growled as he and Connor helped Aliyah back to her feet.

"They grow up so fast," Zeltrax mused. "Don't they?"

"Not unless they've been taking steroids," Aliyah muttered.

The sound of running footsteps alerted the three rangers to the arrival of the rest of their team-mates. Ethan and Kira run around the corner and hurried over. "We got the alert," said Ethan, "Hayley told us we'd find you at City Hall."

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Long story," said Connor.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked. The others nodded, bringing up their wrists and activating the Dino morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!"

Their Ranger suites molded over their civilian clothes as they morphed.

"Tyrannodrones! Attack!" Zeltrax yelled, and a handful of the armor plated creatures appeared in a flurry of green lightning. "Destroy them!"

Goldenrod led the attack and the rangers dispersed among the creatures with their Thundermax Sabers. Fighting side-by-side, Connor and Aliyah took on a large number of foot soldiers, using one another's strengths and weaknesses to their advantage. Aliyah cried out as Goldenrod's sword slashed across her wrist, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Ali!" Connor shouted, catching her and lowering her onto the floor.

Aliyah cradled her wrist close to her chest.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "But he's not gonna be!"

She pushed herself steadily to her feet, leaning against Connor to balance herself as she stumbled slightly. The red ranger wrapped one arm around her back, and the other grabbed her upper arm. "Ali, you can barely stand," he said, "let alone fight."

"I have to," said Aliyah. "No one hurts me and gets away with him."

"Stay down," Connor said. "I'll deal with him."

"Fine," Aliyah grumbled. "But make it hurt." She added, grabbing Connor's wrist as he tried to run off. The Red ranger nodded and run off to battle Goldenrod, leaving Aliyah to battle against the Tyrannodrones that had returned with a vengeance. Whatever Goldenrod had done to her wrist, was nothing compared to what she did to the T-Drones.

Meanwhile, Connor ducked as Goldenrod swung his sword at Connor's head. He leant back, slashing his opponent's sword aside and roundhouse kicking him in the head. Goldenrod flattered, but didn't fall, he retaliated by kicking Connor in the stomach. An attack which sent him stumbling backwards into Aliyah.

The two hit the ground with similar groans.

"You're a lousy hero," Aliyah grumbled.

"I'll take that as a thanks," Connor groaned, rolling away from her. He rolled over onto his back and brought up his Thundermax Saber to protect himself from Goldenrod's sword which had come slashing down at him through the air.

Pushing her hips up off of the floor, Aliyah kicked Goldenrod in the head and then rolled up onto her shoulder, and over into a kneeling position. She protected her injured wrist with her other arm, before grabbing her Thundermax laser and firing several Platinum coloured laser beams at Goldenrod. He stumbled away from the two friends.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey, Zeltrax," Tommy began in a taunting tone as he locked swords with Zeltrax. "Sending your son to do what you couldn't?"

"I will take you myself," Zeltrax growled, glancing down to where Connor, Aliyah and Goldenrod were fighting. He twisted out of Tommy's grip, and kicked him in the back, pushing him away. "Goldenrod! Attack the city!"

"Yes, father," Goldenrod nodded. He pushed Aliyah and Connor away, before turning into a golden orb that flew through the air. There was a faint _pop_ and the bubble burst depositing Goldenrod, who was now as big as a Megazord, in the middle of the city. "I'm larger than life!" he yelled, stretching his arms wide.

Aliyah pushed herself up. "Here we go again," she groaned, raising her wrist and calling for the Dino Zords.

They roared and lumbered into view.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

Kira and Ethan, who had just joined their friends, nodded and the four of them jumped into their zords.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, online!"

"I'm gonna rock this city!" Goldenrod exclaimed.

"The only thing that's gonna get rocked is you!" Aliyah shouted.

Goldenrod growled and reached into the air. There was a bright blue flash and a staff appeared in his hands. "Prepare to be destroyed by Goldenrod," he laughed. He twirled his staff through the air several times, slashing at the Megazord and causing sparks to fly. The rangers inside stumbled on their podiums as they tried to stay upright.

"We're getting thrashed!" Kira exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Ethan shouted.

"Say goodbye, Rangers," said Goldenrod as he continued his attack. The city shook as the Megazord landed on the floor.

"We need help!" Connor shouted, as Goldenrod stood over them, slashing at the outside of the Megazord with his staff. Sparks continued to fly both inside and outside.

Suddenly Goldenrod's attention was diverted to something on the floor behind him. He turned and the rangers could see Dr. Oliver running towards them. He stopped, and threw himself aside as Goldenrod attempted to stand on him, crushing him like a bug.

"Hey!" Aliyah shouted, punching her controls and catching Goldenrod's attention as her Sabre-tooth zord punched him in the side. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"You Rangers are no match for me," Goldenrod laughed. "You're all pathetic!"

"He clear hasn't met a pissed off Aliyah," Ethan muttered.

Connor grinned and nodded in agreement.

"That's it," said Kira, "Ali, get angry!"

"What?" Aliyah asked. "It's not like flipping on a switch, Kira, I can't just _get_ angry. You have to make me angry!"

"Isn't this making you angry?" Kira asked.

"Not enough to where I want to violently rip Goldenrod apart, no," said Aliyah. "I just want to go home and bathe my wrist in some cold water."

It was then that Ethan and Kira noticed her slightly swollen right wrist. They winced at the sight.

"Brachio staff!" Dr. Oliver shouted, causing his students to look towards where he was kneeling. He raised his staff and hit it against the ground, a crack appeared under Goldenrod, pulling the creature inside. The Black ranger spun the dial on his staff, and struck the ground again, this time flames erupted from the gap and Goldenrod melted.

Aliyah wrinkled her nose. "Barbequed monster, anyone?" she asked, earning a chuckle and a pat on the back from her friends.

Zeltrax fell to his knees in despair. "He was the only family I've ever known," he said. "I'll have my revenge upon you Doctor Tommy Oliver!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Later that afternoon, Aliyah was sat on the red couches under the window of the Cyberspace. She was flipping through a music magazine while Ethan and Kira jabbered on about their Government projects hoping to give her and Connor some ideas on how to start theirs, when the doors swung open and Anton Mercer walked inside.

"OK," Mercer began, addressing the many agents and contractors he had with him. "Let's, uh, get these walls out. We can save the computers."

"Hang on," said Hayley, glaring at him. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton sighed. "Y'know as much as I hate to say this, sometimes you really can't fight City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor Mercer," Councilwoman Sanchez said from the bar. Anton Mercer took a deep breath and buttoned up his expensive designer suit. "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Councilwoman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on hold."

Anton sighed and glowered at Tommy who appeared behind Hayley. "You're a part of this?" he growled.

Tommy nodded.

"Actually, you have your son to thank," said Aliyah with a taunting smile. She made her way towards Hayley, her right wrist was bound in a cast which was already full of messages and names in black marker. "If he hadn't complained, well..." she shrugged and trailed off.

"I only wanted to do what was best for him," Anton answered her, although his eyes narrowed slightly.

Councilwoman Sanchez nodded. "Well," she said, clasping her hands together as she approached the group with other teenagers. "It was your son who made me realize that this place is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our community and it is something that shouldn't be disturbed or taken away."

"Well, I'll just be going then," Anton said, turning around and walking out with his people. As the doors swung shut behind him, everyone burst into cheers and applause.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Bring the car back," said Anton as he pressed his phone to his ear. "There's been a change of plans."

As he walked off, Trent teleported in through the green Invisiportal. He looked around, confused on how he had managed to get from his father's office to the Cybercafé in a split second. No sooner had the portal closed the doors to the Cyberspace opened and Ethan stuck his head out.

"Yeah, baby!" Ethan chuckled, watching as Anton kicked a plastic chair aside as he stalked off. He then turned to Trent. "Dude, c'mon, get in here!" he grinned, disappearing back inside.

"Be right there," Trent nodded, watching as his father disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 23 February, 2013 at 9:30pm**


	10. Chapter 3: Ocean Alert

**Author's Note:** Hi, sorry for being gone two whole months. But as you all know things are getting pretty hectic. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Behind the Scenes.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **Jessfairy99, Weathergirl17248** and **Chinaluv** for their awesome comments.

**Shout Outs:** Thank you too: **Civilwarrose** and** Sweetortonlover86** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Check it out." Ethan grinned excitedly. He was browsing the web on his laptop, after hooking it up with Hayley's Wi-Fi at the Cyberspace. "It says here that brain waves are just electrical impulses that, if converted into a binary language can be downloaded."

"Yeah, I read about that," said Trent, looking thoughtful. "It means our eyes can become the video cameras of the future."

Ethan nodded at Trent.

"Game Geek TV," said Connor, nudging Aliyah awake. "I wonder if it'll become part of basic cable."

"I hope not," Aliyah yawned. "Cam bores me enough at night as it is. I mean, I get that he is passionate about what he does, and some of his gadgets are really cool and everything, but do I look like the girl who understands Nano-technology? Sometimes I do wonder if he's dating the right person because half the time I have no clue what he's talking about."

Connor smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "If you're looking for a little extra excitement," he teased, "i'm free tomorrow night. We could go catch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, and we can sit there and talk about your amazing game last Monday." Aliyah said, sarcastically, shrugging his arm from around her shoulders.

"Well, if you want to talk about soccer," Connor shrugged.

"I don't," Aliyah muttered, burying her head once more in her arms. "I just want a nice pillow, a blanket and a little piece and quiet."

Kira looked down the bar at the platinum Ranger. "Tired, Aliyah?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Aliyah asked, raising her head slightly.

"Late night?" Ethan asked.

"Not really," Aliyah answered. "I'm just being plagued by these weird dreams, they're keeping me awake all night, and with Cam back at the academy I don't have anyone to talk to, or snuggle with to get back to sleep - say nothing, Connor," she added quickly, as the red Ranger opened his mouth.

Connor huffed and held his hands up in defense. "Why ask for help if you don't want it?" he asked. "I'll snuggle with you if it means you're in a better mood the following day." He shrugged.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Maybe because I have a perfectly good boyfriend to snuggle with," she answered. "I don't need a little something on the side."

"You're no fun," Connor pouted.

"And you're desperate," Aliyah retorted, closing her eyes again.

Ethan, Kira and Trent chuckled at the antics of the two friends, before looking up as the doors to the Cyberspace opened. It wasn't unusual for more people to flood into the cafe, especially at this time of day, and it was an automatic response to look around to see who had just entered.

As all activity and noise ceased inside the cafe, Aliyah raised her head to see what had caught everyone's attention. "Hey, isn't that the girl from Ocean Alert?" she asked, pointing at the newcomer.

Connor whipped around, almost falling off of his stool in the process.

"The most popular television show of all time." Ethan breathed, mesmerized by what he saw. "Does anyone have a brown paper bag? I'm hyperventilating."

Kira rolled her eyes as Trent passed Ethan what he had asked for, and Nikki Valentina turned on the spot several times; behind her stood two of her people, they were carrying clipboards that Aliyah could only assume held signed pictures of the TV star.

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace," said Hayley, running excitedly up to Nikki. "What can I get you?"

"I'm just dying for a wheat grass shake with a twist of lemon," said Nikki.

"Oh, sorry, but we just ran out of wheat grass," said Hayley, "how about a banana berry smoothie?"

"Did I ask for a smoothie?" Nikki asked. "I'm fairly certain I asked for a wheat grass shake!"

"And as I said, we -"

"All right, I'll give you $100 for it," said Nikki, interrupting Hayley before she could repeat herself.

Hayley chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, you can't buy what I don't have," she said.

"Listen, I don't know if you noticed this," said the TV star, "but i'm Nikki Valentina. There is nothing I can't buy."

"Obviously there is or you'd have a wheat grass shake in your hand," grumbled Aliyah. She was already bored with the celebrity presence in the cafe and wanted to go back to sleep.

Nikki shot her a deep loathing look, but chose to not comment. Instead she turned back to Hayley and shook her head. "Never mind, I'm over this place." She turned to walk out, but was stopped in her tracks as Cassidy stepped in front of her.

"Miss Valentina. Cassidy Cornell, 'Reefside Reporter.' I'm a huge fan," Cassidy said, excitedly.

"Of course you are," said Nikki.

"Somebody I'm going to be a big star, too," said Cassidy, "except I'm going to be a news anchor, but, like, maybe we could work together. I know. I could be in 'Ocean Alert.'"

Nikki smirked and rolled her eyes. "Honey, you better get yourself a new dream," she said, "'cause being me - well, that's mine, and I'm not sharing."

She walked around Cassidy and led her people out of the cafe; one of them passed Cassidy a signed picture of Nikki before she disappeared.

Cassidy scoffed and tossed the picture to the floor, before storming back to where Devin was sitting.

"I have to meet her, or my life will never be complete." Ethan said, longingly.

"I'll introduce you at our wedding," said Connor.

"Oh, brother." Kira scoffed.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Wow, dude, you move on fast!" she said, punching Connor in the shoulder. "One minute you're all over me, and now you're fantasizing about Valentine."

"Valentina." Ethan corrected.

"Whatever." Aliyah scoffed. "She's just another bitchy diva, who thinks that because she has all this fame and fortune she can treat everyone else as if they're beneath her, personally, I hope she drowns in her next episode."

"Harsh." Connor winced.

Aliyah shrugged and turned to finish her smoothie.

"My shift is officially over," said Trent, wiping the smoothie foam from his hands. He tossed the napkin back onto the bar and turned to Kira. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Kira nodded and jumped down from her stool.

"Where are you two headed?" Ethan asked.

"Trent's going to show me some sketches he's done for my demo." Kira explained.

"In other words, Ethe," Aliyah smirked, "they have their first date."

Both Kira and Trent blushed crimson.

Aliyah snickered. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she teased. "You're both young, good-looking kids, make the most of it. Just keep it simple, Trent, Kira doesn't need to worry about any teenager pregnancy problems."

Kira shot Aliyah a glare as she turned away from her friends; her face was the colour of Hunter Bradley's old Ranger suit. Aliyah snickered as she watched the yellow Ranger and Trent leave the cafe, before turning to Connor and Ethan.

"Either of you up for a drive?" she asked.

"Considering you said '_drive_'," said Connor, "I'm guessing I'm in?"

Aliyah smiled. "Aw, thanks, Conn, you're a great mate," she said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go. You coming, Ethe?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Connor and Ethan shook their heads as they drove Aliyah out of Reefside. She was curled up in the front passenger seat, her head resting against the window and Connor's jacket over her shoulder.

"Tell me again why I had to come?" Ethan asked from the back seat, he had his laptop on his lap and was still researching random things on the journey.

"You didn't have too," said Aliyah, "I just thought you'd be a good friend and keep Connor company on the way back to Reefside, plus my grandparents always told me never to abandon a friend, who knows what would have happened to you if we had left you alone, even for an hour or two."

"I'd have been perfectly safe," said Ethan. "Tell me again what your dreams were about."

Aliyah groaned. "Ethe, I don't think you're going to find anything on the internet about my dreams," she said. "This is pointless."

"Amuse me," said Ethan, firing up the Google search engine.

"Fine," Aliyah grumbled. "It's dark and I'm alone in the middle of nowhere. There's a four walls so I assume it's a building, maybe a lock-up or something? I don't know. Anyway, I turn to find an exit and am almost blinded by a flashlight. I duck behind some cardboard boxes, which again makes me, think that I'm in a lock-up, and can hear voices."

Connor frowned and glanced sideways. "What are the voices saying?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Aliyah. "All I know is that there is one male and one female present, other than myself, of course, and they're talking to one another, their voices are too distorted for me to work out what is being said. Then an explosion rips through the entire building, and suddenly the woman starts screaming."

"An explosion?" Connor asked, slightly alarmed. "Are you sure?"

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah. There's an almighty _BANG_ and suddenly flames flare to life right in front of me. I try to get away from them, but quickly learn that they can't harm me as I'm observing the situation happening, rather than experiencing it for myself."

"Can you make out her screams?" Ethan asked, typing furiously at the keyboard.

Aliyah heaved a heavy sigh and blinked. "Not at first," she said, "but last night I could."

"What was she screaming?" Connor asked.

Unfortunately, before Aliyah could answer their morphers beeped and Dr. O's voice sounded loud and clear.

"_Guys, we have some Tyrannodrones downtown,"_ he said, "_and we have a little problem at the beach."_

Aliyah groaned loudly and buried her head under Connor's jacket, as the red Ranger turned the car around and drove back to the city central.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Whoa! This is just like some bad low-budget movie," said Ethan, as he and the others arrives just in time to see the Tyrannodrones harassing innocent people.

"Only this is for real, Ethan." Kira replied, glancing at the blue Ranger.

"Oh, yeah," Ethan nodded, sheepishly. "Right."

Aliyah groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache started to blaze to life. "All I know is," she grumbled, "if everyone doesn't shut up soon, my head is gonna explode."

"Let's deal with these freaks and go help Dr. O," Connor suggested, turning back to the Tyrannodrones. The Rangers prepared themselves and rushed into battle.

Kira and Ethan broke off from their friends and disappeared around the corner, chasing a group of foot soldiers has they chased down a group of civilians, this left Connor and Aliyah to deal with the group that remained.

"Am I the only one who gets the feeling that this is a distraction?" Aliyah asked, planting a kick in the chest of one of the Tyrannodrones.

Connor shook his head and ducked as a Tyrannodrone took a swipe at his head. "No, I think Dr. O may be heading to the main focus of this deal," he said. "We have to get to the beach."

"Let's double team them," said Aliyah. "We'll be done in half the time."

Connor nodded and held his hand out to her. Aliyah took it and allowed Connor to pull her up off of the floor; she had landed there when a T-drone swept her feet out from under her. Once back up on her feet, Aliyah jumped up from the floor and flipped over Connor's head, bringing her foot down on top of a Tyrannodrones head.

"Nice," Connor commented, running towards more T-drones. Aliyah grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him backwards, spinning him around and shoving him towards the oncoming foot soldiers behind them. The red Ranger coughed as his t-shirt choked him, but planted a double kick to the chest of the Tyrannodrones, flipping over backwards in the process.

Connor grinned, popped his collar and turned to Aliyah, only to gasp and duck as she kicked up at him. "Whoa, dude," he cried, as Aliyah rolled over him and decked two more Tyrannodrones that had snuck up behind him. "A little warning next time?" he asked, as he straightened up and turned to her.

"My bad," Aliyah shrugged.

"Whoa," Ethan yelled as he and Kira were thrown through the air, crashing into Connor and Aliyah who had finished with their own monsters. "Who released the hounds?" he asked.

"I know who's putting them back where they belong!" said Connor, bringing up his wrist and activating his Dino Morpher.

The others nodded and followed suit.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Tricera!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Sabre-tooth Tiger!"

"Let's do it!" Connor said breaking off the second they had morphed.

"Yeah!" Ethan agreed. "Tricera Shield!" he swung the weapon around in a circle as it appeared in his hands. Sparks flew as it came in contact with each of the Tyrannodrones.

Kira flipped over several times, each one avoiding a new attack from the Tyrannodrones around her. She landed back on her feet and blocked an incoming attack with her Ptera grips.

Connor groaned as he was kicked in the stomach by a T-drone; he rolled aside to avoid any more attacks, kicking up at two T-drones that had rushed in for an attack. "Tyranno staff!" he said, lifting the staff up to protect his head from any collisions from the monsters surrounding him.

"Lasers!" Aliyah shouted, firing her tiger sword at the Tyrannodrones around her. Sparks flew as the lasers hit their targets, but with every two foot soldiers Aliyah took down another four rushed towards her. "Oh come on!" she whined, ducking and summoning her Sabre blade from her belt.

With one final punishment attack, the Rangers regrouped as the Tyrannodrones disappeared, more bruised and battered than they had arrived.

"That got 'em," said Ethan.

"Yeah!" Kira nodded.

"We have to find Dr. O," said Connor.

"To the beach?" Aliyah asked, turning slightly to face her friends.

The others nodded. "To the beach."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Racing around the corner, the team of four skidded to separate halt as their teacher landed in front of them, he had just dived from the balcony above them were a shark monster was waiting.

"Dr. O," Kira said. "Are you OK?"

Tommy nodded as Nikki Valentina swayed out of an open door. She was examining her nails in the afternoon light.

Connor's hormones kicked into Overdrive. "Check it out, baby," he said, opening his arms and walked forward. "It's all about the Red."

"Unless you prefer a kinder, gentler Power Ranger." Ethan said, stalking forward and shoving Connor aside.

"What?" Connor asked.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned to Kira, despite not being able to see the yellow Ranger's face, she could tell that Kira felt just as annoyed as she did.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" the monster snarled, spotting the rangers and its prey. He fired his lasers at them, knocking Connor and Ethan backwards into Aliyah and Kira. "Come with me, Human!" he added, jumping from the balcony and landing behind Nikki. He grabbed her and disappeared into an Invisiportal.

"You guys OK?" Tommy asked, rushing to check on his students.

Aliyah grunted as she shoved Connor off of her. "Next time," she grumbled, allowing Tommy to pull her and Kira to their feet, "check your hormones at the door before you morph."

"Let's get back to the lab," Tommy suggested.

"OK," the team nodded rushing off.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"What did Shark bait want with Nikki?" Aliyah asked, leading the way into the Dino Lab.

"That's a good question," Tommy said, making his way towards the main computer. Hayley was there waiting for them, and already running a search for any monster activity in Reefside. But, upon closer inspection, Aliyah and Kira could see that a monster search wasn't all that was running.

"You're looking for a Dino egg?" she asked.

Hayley nodded. "Tommy got the reading this morning," she explained. "He asked me to carry on the search while he went to help you guys at the beach. So, Valentina's been kidnapped? Wonder how her publicist likes that?"

"They're probably freaking out," Aliyah snickered. "But then again, I'm hoping she survives and then drowns in her next episode."

"Why so hostile, Ali?" Tommy asked, patting her shoulder.

"Because celebrities piss me off," Aliyah answered. "I think the only celebrities that I actually like are those that produce music. If this situation were different, and Trevor McNevan from Thunder Foot Krutch had been kidnapped; then I wouldn't stop looking now."

Kira smiled and shook her head. "I actually agree with you," she nodded, "but I'd swap Trevor McNevan for Madonna."

Aliyah smirked and shook her head, before whipping around as a shrill scream, which sounded like a woman, came from the back of the room. Connor and Ethan had their backs to their friends and were inspecting their reflections in the mirror.

"Are you guys seriously that vain?" Kira asked.

"This is not good," said Ethan.

"What's not good?" Aliyah asked.

Connor turned on the spot and showed his face to his friends. Kira's jaw hit the floor, Hayley covered her mouth, but her eyes shone with amusement as Aliyah openly snickered at the craters on her best friend's face.

"You guys were lucky you were morphed," said Tommy. "It could have been a lot worse!"

"I can't believe this," said Connor, glaring at Aliyah. "How am I supposed to save Nikki now? Look at my face!"

"Mine looks like it should be delivered in 30 minutes or less," Ethan cried, mournfully.

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"You know most of us could look past the rash," said Kira, "and see the person on the inside."

"OK, Nikki Valentina is not like most of us," said Connor.

"Two arms, two legs - all seems the same to me." Aliyah shrugged. "Besides, what makes you guys so sure that she'll even bat an eyelid at you? She doesn't even know you're alive!"

"Not yet," Connor corrected. "Once I save her -"

"How are you gonna save her, hot shot?" Aliyah interrupted. "You'll be morphed, so she'll only know you as the red Ranger, and it's not like you can tell her who you really are. Besides, you're only eighteen!"

"Age is just a number, my friend." Ethan shrugged.

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "Cam is older than you."

"By three years." Aliyah countered. "Nikki is in her mid-late twenties. My advice to you both is to find someone else to crush on."

Connor and Ethan rolled their eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"Hayley, any luck?" Tommy asked.

"He's thrown up a firewall around the Invisiportals," said Hayley. "Not even the Raptor cycles could get in."

"What about monster activity?" Aliyah asked.

Hayley shook her head. "Nothing yet," she answered. "It's like they're second guessing our plans before we even make them."

Aliyah sighed in frustration.

Kira squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ali," she said. "Shark Bait will resurface soon."

Suddenly the computers beeped, startling the rangers and Hayley who had been halfway through searching for the new Dino Egg. "I don't know how," the red head said, spinning around in her seat, "but she just made it out. She's back at the beach."

"Yeah, go Nikki!" Ethan chuckled, before pointing at Aliyah and Kira. "I told you she was smart."

"Yeah, as a bag of hammers," Kira said, rolling her eyes.

Aliyah, however, was staring at the minicomputer as Nikki walked off screen. "Shark bait in counting," she muttered. "Three... two..." there was another flash on the screen and the Shark Monster returned. "Show time!"

"Hayley, keep tracking that egg," said Tommy.

"I will," Hayley nodded. "Good luck."

The others nodded and prepared to morph.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Shark Bait growled as he grabbed Nikki's arm and pulled her back towards the sea. "You're coming back with me, human," he said.

"Hey," Connor yelled leading his team-mates onto the sand. "Let her go!"

"You again?" Shark Bait asked annoyed.

"You're safe now," said Connor to Nikki.

There was a whirr of energy and Zeltrax dropped out of an Invisiportal. "Not for long," he said, pointing his sword at the rangers.

"This is so not in my contract!" said Nikki, as Zeltrax ran forward to battle the rangers. She ripped her hand away from Shark Bait and stalked off.

"Huh? Come back!" Shark Bait shouted as Nikki run off. He tried to follow but was intercepted by the rangers.

Kira shouted as she was thrown into the air, spun around several times and landed back on the sand, before ducking down as Aliyah jumped over her, kicking the shark several times in the snout.

Shark Bait snarled and grabbed Ethan's shoulder as the blue Ranger aimed a punch at him, while holding Ethan, Shark Bait aimed his laser at the rangers and opened fire.

Aliyah sneezed as she rolled over onto her stomach. "Oh, the joys of having hay fever," she complained, as her nose tickled and she resisted the urge to sneeze again.

"Let's see how you look after a little flower power," Shark Bait said, aiming his laser at Nikki, who had just run past Devin and Cassidy, both of whom were filming something a few feet away.

Devin gasped and raced towards Nikki, abandoning Cassidy and giving the rangers time to deal with Shark Bait. With Kira and Aliyah down, Connor turned to Ethan. "Let's get him!" he said, causing Ethan to nod. The two boys kicked off from the ground, but before they could land a decent kick they were thrown into the girls for the second time that day.

"Why do I always end up with you on top of me?" Aliyah asked, as her helmet crashed into Connor's as he landed on her.

"Because we're magnetically attracted to each other," Connor joked, although he instantly regretted it as Aliyah roughly shoved him off of her.

Shark Bait laughed and run off. Nikki was long gone by now, taking Devin with her, but the rangers were far from through with Shark Bait.

"Uh-oh," he grumbled turning around to find that he hadn't escaped his enemies.

"It's time you learned a lesson," said Connor.

"Yeah, like, don't blast people with a ray that turns their faces into pepperoni pizza!" Ethan nodded.

Kira shook her head. "Good one, Ethan," she joked.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"No!" Aliyah scoffed.

Shark Bait snarled and blasted the four Rangers again. To avoid the blast the four friends dived aside, Kira and Connor went left, while Aliyah and Ethan went right.

"OK, guys, let's give this freak a blast!" said Ethan, re-grouping with the others.

"Ready?" Connor asked, as he and the others leveled Shark Bait with their Thundermax lasers. "FIRE!"

The four beams collided with Shark Bait, knocking him back a few steps.

"Let's put 'em together!" said Aliyah, clenching her fists.

The others nodded and summoned their primary weapons. They combined them and leveled the Z-Rex blaster with Shark Bait.

"Anyone for sushi?" Aliyah asked, as Connor fired the blaster. The ball of energy hit Shark Bait, blowing him to bits.

No sooner had Shark Bait exploded, did the skies darken and rain clouds appear over his body. The rain poured down, re-energizing the shark and allowing him to grow to Megazord height.

"Now I'm the big fish!" Shark Bait laughed.

"Aw man," the rangers whined as Tommy joined them.

"Brachio, Zord time!" the black Ranger shouted into his morpher. The ground shook as the Brachiozord lumbered into view, depositing the Tyranno zord, Tricera zord, Ptera zord and Sabre-Tooth Tigerzord onto the beach.

"I'm the catch of the day!" said Shark Bait, rushing at the Megazord. He met the ranger's punches, hit-for-hit, before they managed to land to double attacks with the Tricera and Sabre fists. Shark Bait flew through the air and rounded angrily on the rangers. "You asked for this!" he said, splashing them with a tidal wave of water.

The Megazord sparked, dangerously, before ejecting the rangers in a shower of explosions.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

"What happened?"

"Guys! Are you alright?" Tommy asked, rushing to his students.

"Yeah, something's fishy!" said Connor, struggling back to his feet.

"Look at that swell!" Shark Bait said, summoning another tidal wave. "Surf's Up!"

Aliyah's attention, however, was drawn over her shoulder as the sound of squealing tires reached their position. "Hayley?" she frowned as the red head pulled to a stop in Tommy's jeep a few hundred feet away.

"Guys! I found the egg!" Hayley announced, tossing the object to her friends.

Aliyah caught it and looked down at the glowing green lights. "Here," she said, handing it to Tommy. Suddenly her morpher beeped; Aliyah raised her arm just as the Sabre-tooth Tiger head disappeared and was replaced by a purple Stego. "Whoa! Sweet!" she grinned.

The Dino Egg split in two, the shells rolling out of Aliyah's hands, as the miniature dinosaur shook his head and tail. He looked up at Aliyah and growled lightly, causing the others to chuckle and pat her shoulder.

"Look like someone else finds you attractive, Ali," Connor teased.

Aliyah bit back a growl as she elbowed him in the stomach, shoving him away from her. Connor groaned, hunched over and stumbled backwards.

"You're a bully," he said, raising his head to look at her. "Do you bully Cam too? Because if you do then that's abuse!"

"Cam's not as stupid," Aliyah muttered as the Stegosaurus jumped from her hand and landed at her feet. It glowed a faint purple and white before growing larger.

"It's growing!" Ethan gasped.

"OK, guys, we've got a new friend." Tommy said, turning back to the monster. "Aliyah, use your telepathy to tame the Stegozord and combine with it."

Aliyah nodded and raced towards the water's head. She brought up her morpher and traced the Stego-head. The creature in question seemed to croon at her touch, as if he could feel her. "Alright, buddy, you ready for your first big battle?" she asked.

The Stegozord roared his answer and lumbered forward.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Kira.

Aliyah nodded. "Let's do it!" she, along with the others, kicked off from the ground and melted into the heads of their Zords, which they then combined to form the Megazord. "Stegozord, its surfing time, baby!"

The Stegozord growled as it lumbered forward; the hump on its back expanded and folded downwards.

"It's working!" Connor grinned, maneuvering the Zord and jumping onto the Stegozord's back.

"Now it's our turn!" Kira said, as the Stegozord stopped at the edge of the water.

"Talk about a fish out of water!" Ethan nodded.

Shark Bait stumbled backwards as the rangers charged towards him on their new makeshift surfboard. "Huh? Hey! Where did you get that?" he yelled, as his tidal wave washed over him. The rangers surfed the wave, and cut through the Shark with the fins on the edge of the Stegozord.

"Tricera punch!" Ethan shouted, punching his controls forward. The Tricera arm hit the shark on the snout, causing him to fly backwards into the tidal wave.

Breaking the surf, Aliyah aimed her Sabre arm at the Shark. "Sabre strike!" she yelled, pushing forward on her controls. The monster rippled with energy then exploded, as the tidal wave, which towered over Reefside, disappeared.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered. "We did it!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Let me do the talking," said Connor as he and Ethan approached Nikki. It was the end of the day and they were back at the beach; Nikki was preparing her make-up for her next take of Ocean Alert, while Aliyah and Kira sat on the rocks behind the two boys watching with looks of disbelief.

Aliyah shook her head. "After everything that we've learned about her," she said to Kira, "and those two are _still_ drooling over her."

"I'm failing to see the attraction too," Kira nodded.

"Well, you know what they say about guys," Aliyah smirked.

Kira frowned in confusion.

"No upstairs brain." Aliyah answered. Kira sniggered as Connor and Ethan rejoined them, looking disheartened about something. "So, you guys put the moves on Nikki?" she asked.

"No." Ethan answered. "It turns out..."

"She is whack!" said Connor, glancing over his shoulder to where Nikki was kneeling on the beach.

Kira and Aliyah smirked and exchanged looks. "Well, guys, I'd say you've learned a valuable lesson." Kira said.

"What, sticking to cheerleaders?" Connor laughed.

Aliyah and Kira scowled.

"He's kidding." Ethan said, covering for his friend. "We know you can't judge a book by its cover. Even a prime one like Nikki's."

"Set... and ACTION!" the director called from the beach. Kira, Aliyah, Connor and Ethan turned to watch the scene unfold. Nikki, who was kneeling on the beach, swept her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss the boy she had just rescued from the ocean; much to the Rangers surprise they saw that it was Devin.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** While writing this chapter, I realized that more and more of Aliyah's back story is conveyed. There was more in this story, but there is also a reference to any future stories in the Aliyah series. Did you see it? Don't worry if you didn't.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, April 04th, 2013 at 02:55am**


	11. Chapter 4: Bully for Ethan

**Author's Note:** Here is **Bully for Ethan**.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **Jessfairy88**, **Weathergirl17248** and **Chinaluv** for their awesome comments.

**Shout Outs:** Thank you too: **CamaroDude1989 **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"If Randal catches you," Connor said, turning to Aliyah as she stood beside him on the soccer field. It had been three days since her suspension for breaking Trent's nose and, within those three days, she had been determined to step foot on school grounds.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Dude, relax, no one is going to catch me," she said, reassuringly. "As soon as the bell rings I'm out of here. I gotta help Kira sort Dr. O's papers out."

"Yes, but Randal is like a hawk." Connor reminded her.

"I know," Aliyah nodded. "I know that she is everywhere. But you forget that I can move faster than speeding light."

"You said no ninja powers in public." Connor retorted.

"Shh!" Aliyah snapped, glancing at Derrick, the new soccer player.

Connor shook his head.

"Sorry. But didn't you say that or not?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Aliyah nodded. "But I don't need Ninja-streak or Superspeed to get off school grounds without being caught, Conn."

"Then what _do_ you need?"

"Just a distraction."

Connor smirked and shook his head.

"You're dicing with death, Ali," he said.

"Well, I've always been one for excitement." Aliyah snickered, wincing as Derrick kicked the soccer ball straight over the goalposts.

Connor sighed and set another soccer ball on the ground mark.

"Missed again, Derrick," he told the new player.

"Oh. Oh, great. Thanks, I appreciate your support, man." Derrick retorted.

Aliyah scoffed.

"Support?" she repeated. "You don't need support, dude. You need game."

Derrick sneered at her. The first time he had met Aliyah, he, just like every other guy on campus, had been attracted to her; but he had kept his boundaries after she had rejected him and another player had told him she was dating Connor - a rumour that had yet to be proven false.

Turning back to the soccer ball, Derrick raced forward, kicked the ball with the tips of his toes, and hurled it into the air. With the speed of a bullet, the ball collided with Ethan's laptop, knocking it from his hands and onto the floor.

"Oh, no," Aliyah whispered.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted, making his way towards the soccer field.

"What are you complaining about, Geek?" Derrick laughed, clearly happy with the situation.

"First of all, my name is Ethan, not 'geek.'" Ethan said, "And out of this whole field, you had to kick the ball over there? You really do need practice."

Aliyah smirked and exchanged a look with Connor. "So, he's not your typical 'lie-down-and-take-it' kinda geek," she whispered.

"I guess not," Connor agreed.

"Well, look, _Ethan_, this is my field." Derrick said. "And I kick the ball where I want to kick it."

"Obviously, everywhere except the net." Ethan scoffed.

"That's it!" Derrick said, pulling back his fist and lunging for Ethan.

Aliyah dived between the two of them and grabbed Derrick's fist as it came at her.

"You're protecting him?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick, chill!" Connor said, trying to pull his player away from his friends. He was aware of Derrick's attitude problem, but he was more worried about Aliyah's protective streak and anger issues than he was Derrick; she had already benched one of his best players after he had made an obscene comment to her, it was the reason he had to train Derrick in the first place.

"You watch yourself, dweeb." Derrick shouted, glaring at Ethan from around Aliyah.

"Just walk away, Derrick." Aliyah said, releasing Derrick's fist. "Party's over."

Derrick shrugged his captain off, turned and stormed towards the school.

Aliyah glared after him and turned to Ethan.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Are you blind?" Ethan asked. "You saw what he did."

"Yeah, but are you stupid enough to believe you could take him on?" Aliyah asked. "I know you're a you-know-what, Ethe, but you couldn't use those skills against him even if you wanted too. Derrick's an ass, I'll agree, but he's got the whole soccer team backing him up."

"There are other ways of dealing with a bully, you know," Ethan said.

Aliyah shrugged.

"I don't think jackass is up for listening to any pep talks," she said. "Just stay away from him, OK?"

Ethan sighed and heaved his backpack further up onto his shoulder.

"Fine," he agreed. "I'll stay away from him."

"Good. How's your computer?"

"I dunno," Ethan said. "Even if there is damage to it, I can't fix it."

"Why not?"

"I'm broke."

Aliyah smiled. "Gimme me," she said, holding her hands out. "I'm seeing Cam today. I'll see if he can do anything,"

"Thanks, Ali," Ethan smiled, watching as she stuffed his laptop into her backpack. "That reminds me; shouldn't you get out of here before Randal appears? I mean, you don't want to get expelled, do you?"

"You're as bad as, Connor," Aliyah sighed. "But I'll take the hint. I'm out. Catch you later."

"See you, Ali."

Aliyah waved, disappeared around the corner of the school and kicked into ninja-streak as she left the campus.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The first bell, signaling the start of school, had already rung, which meant that students were supposed to have been preparing themselves for their first lessons and, if you were unfortunate to be late, running like crazy to get to your locker and class before the second bell.

Ethan, however, was going over his science homework as he made his way to class. He frowned as he re-read number five. He hadn't been able to understand the question for the last couple of nights, and even now, he didn't have a clue how to answer it. Every answer he could think of strayed away from the main idea.

Looking up the blue Ranger spotted Connor standing near his locker. He was with Derrick and the rest of his soccer mates, and, despite promising Aliyah that he would steer clear of Derrick while at school, Ethan knew that Connor was the only one of his team-mates actually on school grounds at the moment.

"Hey, Connor," he called, walking over. "Did you get the answer to number five on Mercer's homework? It's gotta be a trick question."

"Do you know this guy?" Derrick asked, leaning close to Connor.

"What's that got to do with you?" Ethan asked, unable to help himself.

"Look, geek boy, isn't there some kind of sci-fi convention that you need to go to?" Derrick asked, pointing at Ethan.

"Oh, you really are cliché, aren't you?" Ethan asked. "Your parents must be _so_ proud."

Connor smirked in surprise.

"What did you just call me?" Derrick asked, before turning to Connor. "What did he just call me?"

"Why are you asking him?" Ethan asked. "Can't you figure it out for yourself?"

Derrick growled and snapped the pencil he had been playing with in two. "That is it. You're in need of a serious lesson." He said, advancing on Ethan.

Ethan scoffed and removed his backpack.

"Fine. Bring it!" he said.

"Ethan, are you sure you want to do this?" Connor asked, getting between Derrick and his friend.

"Look, stay out of this, McKnight." Derrick said. "This is between me and the geek."

The second bell run, signaling the start of class.

Connor sighed in relief. "You know what? For the first time in my life, I actually want to go to class. So come on, guys." He grabbed Derrick's shoulder and shoved him past Ethan.

As Connor and the rest of the team pulled ahead, Derrick leaned closer to Ethan. "You and me - after school. Your friends won't be there to protect you."

Derrick patted Ethan on the shoulder and walked towards the science classroom.

Ethan sighed, picked up his backpack and started to follow. He stopped, however, when he heard a weird sound from outside and, being a Power Ranger, knew that weird noises meant trouble. "What now?" he complained, heading towards the door for a closer look.

He groaned as he saw Zeltrax and a new monster lurking around outside.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" the monster laughed as he turned to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"The school for the misguided machines is down the road." Ethan said.

"Very funny," Zeltrax said. "But it's this school we're after."

"Get real, Zeltrax." Ethan scoffed.

"This is very real." Zeltrax retorted. "Termitetron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments. Turn over Dr. Oliver, or I will release him on your fellow students."

Ethan looked thoughtful. Unleashing Termitetron on the school would save him the trouble of meeting with Derrick after class, but then that would be a violation of the oath he had taken when he had become a Power Ranger, he had promised to protect the innocent, and that included the bullies.

"Not if I can exterminate him first," Ethan said.

"Stubborn, as always." Zeltrax growled.

"Ready!" Ethan said, bring up his wrist. "Dino Thunder -"

"Ethan!"

Ethan groaned as Cassidy, Devin and a few other kids appeared behind him, preventing him from morphing.

"Whoa, now those are what I call bullies. Roll the camera, Devin." Cassidy ordered.

Devin nodded and reached for his video camera.

"No, stay back!" Ethan yelled, but the group of students refused to move.

Termitetron raised his laser and blasted them, laughing as they run screaming, all except Cassidy and Devin who were determined to get their story.

Ethan groaned, clenched his fist, and rushed into battle unmorphed. The only two that could help him now were Aliyah and Kira.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah smiled as she handed Ethan's laptop to Cam.

"Derrick, the new soccer player, hit it out of his hands with a soccer ball," she explained. "I suggested you may be able to fix it for him."

Cam took the laptop and looked it over.

"How exactly did he hit it out of his hands?" he asked.

"Derricks a sucky player," Aliyah answered. "He kicked the ball, the ball it the laptop, and knocked it from Ethan's hands. Ethan went crazy, tried to take on Derrick, was interrupted by me and Connor, and I bought the laptop here to you."

"What is it with you and bullies?" Cam asked.

"I'm not the one with a bully," Aliyah defended. "Ethan's the one being picked on."

"Let me rephrase the question," Cam smirked. "Why did you have to get involved in the first place?"

"Because Ethan's my friend." Aliyah answered. "And Derrick's a jerk. I'd happily put him in his place if I didn't think I'd get expelled for it."

Cam shook his head and pulled her onto his lap. He was sitting, stretched out on her double bed; her grandparents had left yesterday evening for Briarwood and effectively leaving Aliyah home alone. "Since when as that stopped you?" he asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Normally it wouldn't," Aliyah agreed. "But Connor and Ethan are determined to prevent me from getting expelled. So, can you fix it? Hopefully by this afternoon so Ethan doesn't have to go all night without his beloved games?"

"Do I have to do it now?" Cam asked, pulling her closer.

Aliyah smirked as he kissed her.

"Maybe not right now," she answered, kissing him back.

"_Aliyah, we've got trouble at the school._" Dr. O's voice interrupted them.

Both Cam and Aliyah groaned as they pulled away, the tiger Ranger sat back on her knees and held up her morpher. "What kind of trouble?" she asked, wondering who she was killing to day.

"_The Zeltrax kind._"

"Why can't Ethan and Connor check it out?"

"_Ethan's already on scene. But he's having trouble morphing because of civilians._"

Aliyah sighed.

"Is Kira still with you?" she asked.

"_Yes. She said she is willing to meet you before she heads to class._"

"OK." Aliyah agreed. "I'll meet her on campus. But you guys owe me big time."

She ended the link and turned to Cam.

"Sorry -" she started.

Cam cut her off with a kiss and shook his head. "Saving the world comes first," he said. "Besides, I'll be here when you get back."

"Promise?"

"Day off," Cam grinned. "Go. But be careful."

Aliyah nodded.

"Back in a flash," she said, climbing off of the bed and racing from the room.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Zeltrax has the _worst_ timings." Kira groaned as she met up with Aliyah.

"You're telling me." Aliyah agreed, bringing up her wrist. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Ptera!"

"Sabre-tooth Tiger!"

Rushing around the corner, Aliyah jumped over Ethan and threw her Sai at the monster. She landed, spread her arms and allowed Kira to use her shoulders as a springboard. The yellow Ranger jumped into the air and blasted the monster with her Thundermax laser.

"You OK?" Kira asked, turning to Ethan. She couldn't show much concern for her teammate, not with Cassidy and Devin so close by.

"Little boy, why don't you step aside?" Aliyah asked, glancing back at Ethan.

Ethan shot her a glare.

"Little boy?" he repeated.

"Go on, Ethan. Go." Kira whispered, nodding towards the school.

Ethan looked around, realizing what his friends were trying to do, and nodded. "Right," he agreed, jumping up and running off.

"Ready?" Kira asked, turning to Aliyah.

"You know it."

Aliyah twirled her Sai between her hands and threw them, one after another, at Zeltrax. "Tin can's mine," she said, racing at the machine. He swung his sword at her feet, and Aliyah jumped to avoid the hit.

Termitetron growled and rushed at Kira, but before he could get within striking distance, he was knocked as Ethan arrived, fully morphed and ready for action.

"This guy bugs me," he said.

Aliyah jumped up onto the wooden bench lining the school as Zeltrax slashed at her with his sword, she ducked and jumped to avoid any hits.

"Oh, cool! A girlie ranger!" Cassidy said, rushing in front of Zeltrax and Aliyah.

The Platinum ranger growled into the camera, grabbed Devin's arm and shoved him behind her. "Not now!" she yelled, blocking Zeltrax's sword with her hand, she twisted her wrist, grabbed the tin man's hand and kicked him in the chest, knocking him away from her.

"Whoa!" Ethan yelled as he was thrown towards Cassidy and Devin.

"OK, if you could just be still for one second," Cassidy said, hovering over him with her microphone. "'Cause I'm, like, trying to conduct an interview here."

Ethan ignored her, pushed her aside and rushed towards the monster. He groaned as he took another hit to the stomach, one that sent him flying into the bike stand.

"Can you tell us exactly what's happening here?" Cassidy asked, stepping in front of Kira as she aimed her Thundermax at the monster.

"Maybe later!" Kira groaned, pulling Devin away and firing at the creature. He screeched as a few of his talismans were destroyed.

"I've got one too." Termitetron said, firing his own laser back at the yellow Ranger.

Aliyah jumped backwards, flipping over three times to avoid the slash and dicing of Zeltrax's sword. Once she had landed, she spun around and aimed a kick at Zeltrax's head but the tin-can blocked and aimed is sword at her stomach. Aliyah dropped and rolled aside, kicking the tin-can away from her.

Flipping back to her feet, Aliyah doubled back for another attack, but miss-calculated a kick to the chest and was sent stumbling backwards, clutching her chest.

"He always gets me with that one!" she complained.

"How about this one?" Zeltrax yelled, firing his lasers at her.

Aliyah screamed as she was blasted backwards.

"Aliyah!" Ethan and Kira yelled, rushing to the aid of their friend.

"I'm OK!" Aliyah answered, as the others helped her into a sitting position.

Termitetron growled and returned to Zeltrax.

"I want you to give a message to the black Ranger," Zeltrax said.

"You ever heard of E-mail?" Ethan asked, as Aliyah tried to push herself to her feet.

"Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset." Zeltrax continued, effectively ignoring the blue Ranger. "Or I will turn Termitetron loose on the city!"

There was a crash of thunder and a swirl of green energy appeared above Zeltrax, with a great crash an Invisiportal appeared, sucking both Zeltrax and Termitetron inside.

"Great." Ethan said.

"Now what do we do?" Kira asked.

Aliyah sighed and turned to help Kira up off of the ground.

"You guys get to class," she said. "I'll head over to Dr. O's and give him the news."

"Right!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Connor looked up as the door to the science classroom opened, spilling Kira and Ethan into the room. He knew the reason why his two friends were late, he had seen them and Aliyah engaged in battle with the freaky creature and Zeltrax. He had wanted to help, but Anton Mercer had shown up at the exact same time and stopped him.

"Uh, sorry we're late." Ethan apologized. "Did we miss anything?"

"Well, nothing you can't make up in detention," Mercer replied, turning away from the board. "After school today."

Ethan and Kira sighed as they made their way towards their seats.

"Why does this feel really familiar?" Kira asked, before gasping as Ethan hit the floor in front of her. She turned and glared at Derrick, who was smirking down at the blue Ranger after tripping him.

"My bad." Derrick said.

"Derrick," Anton called, having witnessed the sneak attack. "I believe there are rules in the student handbook about treating your fellow students with courtesy and respect. Why don't you join us in detention today to review them?"

Derrick sighed at his colossal mistake and glanced around at Ethan. "After school," he mouthed, as the blue Ranger shrugged out off his backpack and looked down at his notepad.

Connor, who had been watching the exchange, heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at Ethan. This was turning out to be a bad day.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira sighed as she led Connor and Ethan from the science lab as the final bell rang.

"I wonder if Aliyah's told Dr. O about Zeltrax," she said to her friends.

"I'm sure she has." Connor nodded. "But what about you, Ethan?" he added to the blue Ranger.

"What about me?" Ethan frowned.

"The fight." Connor reminded him.

"The whole school knows about it." Kira nodded. She hadn't even been on school grounds with Derrick had called Ethan out after school and even she knew the ins and outs of what was going down later that day.

"Oh, Ethan, Hello." Cassidy grinned as she and Devin rounded the corner, arguing about something or another, but she had the courtesy to stop when she saw the blue Ranger. "OK, good luck for today and if you happen to fall over, fall towards the camera. That'll be really good for me!"

Kira rolled her eyes.

"How very sympathetic of you, Cassidy," she said.

"Hey, i'm a reporter," Cassidy defended. "Being sympathetic is not in my job description."

Ethan sighed.

"I'll be fine," he reassured his friends.

"Look, unlike some people, we're your friends," said Kira. "And we're not going to let you do something stupid. So Derrick is a bully who can kick your butt. Who cares? I'm sure if you could pull a few stings, Aliyah would happily put Derrick in his place for you."

Ethan shook his head.

"I'm not running to Aliyah with my problems," he said. "She's got her own to deal with."

"Dude, no offence," said Connor, "but without Aliyah -"

"No, look, you don't get it!" Ethan said, snappishly. "If Aliyah's caught in one more fight then Randal is expelling her from Reefside. And you remember what she said about her sister transferring her back to the Lightning Academy if she is expelled from another high school? Aliyah needs our help just as much as we need hers, if she's taken back to Briarwood, we're down a Ranger."

"Yeah, but -" Kira started.

"I can handle Derrick myself." Ethan interrupted. "I don't need my friends fighting my battles for me, OK?"

Connor and Kira exchanged looks as Ethan walked away.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

With Kira and Ethan in detention until five, Connor had to drive to Dr. O's alone. He parked out front and quickly made his way into the house, without knocking. As he entered the kitchen, Connor could hear voices coming from the Dino Lab underneath him.

"Dr. O, I'm telling you," Aliyah groaned, "this is a bad idea!"

"We don't really have much of a choice, Aliyah." Dr. Oliver replied.

"Yeah, we do." Aliyah nodded. "Send me, instead! I can use my phasing powers to get there, kick ass and get back before anyone knows I am gone."

Connor was surprised, as he walked down into the lab, to find his friend and teacher standing in the middle of the room arguing.

"What's going on?" he asked, startling the pair of them.

"Oh, good, you're here," said Aliyah. "Maybe you can explain to Dr. Stubborn over there, that going walking straight into Zeltrax's hands is not the right course of action to take."

Connor turned to his science teacher. "Whoa, hold up," he said. "You're going?"

"Look, he's not going to stop pushing around until someone stands up to him."

"Fair point." Connor agreed.

"I'm not disagreeing about it being a fair point," Aliyah said, "all I'm saying is that you leaving this house and going out there is what Zeltrax wants. Let me go in your place. We'll have the element of surprise on our hands then too."

Dr. O shook his head.

"No," he said. "We'll all go."

"Well, if you haven't noticed," said Connor. "We're two rangers down."

Aliyah frowned and looked around.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Detention."

"What? Why?"

"Late for class."

Aliyah groaned. "I shouldn't have had Kira meet me at the scene," she complained. "I should have let her go straight to class. Ethan could have made it out after I had saved his life."

"They wouldn't have gone," said Connor. "You know that."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better."

Connor sighed and squeezed Aliyah's shoulder. "C'mon," he said, "let's go see what Zeltrax wants and then head back to school."

"Why school?" Aliyah asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Connor hesitated, but the look in Aliyah's eyes caused him to cave. "Derrick has called Ethan out for a fight after school today," he said.

"WHAT?!" Aliyah screeched. "I told Ethan to stay away from Derrick!"

"Ethan didn't approach Derrick," Connor said, trying to calm the situation down. "He approached me and Derrick got in the way."

Aliyah seethed angrily, clenching her hands into fists. "When I'm through with Zeltrax," she said. "I'm heading straight to school to sort jerk-face out."

She turned and stormed off into the tunnels.

"Well," Connor said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "That went well."

Dr. O sighed and shook his head.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Still shaking with anger at Derrick, Aliyah entered the warehouse first.

"It's clear!" she shouted as Tommy and Connor finally arrived.

"You know what?" Connor said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a halt. "Your anger is gonna get you killed one of these days."

Aliyah ripped her hand away from his and glared up at him. "My anger is going to get some_one_ killed," she said. "Not me. Now, where is that hunk of junk?"

Connor sighed and turned to Dr. Oliver. "Do you want to try talking to her?" he asked. "I mean, you may have a better chance, you're her teacher."

"We both know she isn't going to listen to either one of us." Tommy said. "I suggest we allow her to blow off steam on Zeltrax and Termitetron."

"You're getting too soft on her." Connor said. "She's going to expect it all the time."

Tommy shrugged. "You told her about Derrick and Ethan," he said. "At least this way, we have one dead mutant and possibly a badly beaten student."

"Don't bet on it." Aliyah called from the otherside of the warehouse. "Derrick has rubbed me the wrong way for the last time. From hitting on me, to assuming i'm dating Connor and now he's picking on Ethan for being a geek, and the fact that Cam is a geek means I take the offensive comments very personally. Derrick is a dead man walking."

Aliyah paused as she sensed another presence in the warehouse. She turned, just in time to dive aside from Termitetron's lasers.

"Aliyah!" Connor and Dr. O shouted.

"You really are suckers for punishment." Termitetron squeaked as he stepped out, making himself known to the black and red Rangers.

He turned to look at Aliyah, who had made it back to her feet, and was standing in a defensive position behind him. "Three against one," he noted. "Seems fair."

"Fair?" Aliyah asked. "A fair fight is one-on-one. You're history, bug-face!"

Termitetron laughed - or gave his squeaky version of a laugh - and launched himself at the Rangers. With Aliyah behind him, and at close range, he went for her first, but she easily deflected all of his attacks and was soon joined by Connor and Tommy.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira sighed as she watched the clock above the door. It was 3:59. One more minute and then she, Ethan and Derrick would be free to leave.

Anton Mercer, the one who had given the detention in the first place, looked back at his three students as the minute hand crossed the twelve, signaling four o'clock and the end of detention. "You may leave," he told them, picking up his briefcase and leaving the room.

"That was fun." Kira said, sarcastically.

Ethan nodded in agreement, before looking down as his Dino Gem flashed.

"We may have to reschedule," he said, looking to Derrick.

"I knew you'd try to get out of it." Derrick said, looking at the blue Ranger.

"Believe me; I want this over with as much as you." Ethan said. "But something just came up."

"He's not lying." Kira defended. "It's important."

"As soon as I'm done, I'll be back." Ethan said. "I'll meet you on the soccer field."

"One hour," Derrick said, leaning forward. "And if you don't come back, I'm coming looking for you, and you won't like it when I find you."

Kira rolled her eyes.

"And you won't like it if you find him and Aliyah's on the scene," she muttered.

"What was that?" Derrick asked, taunting her to repeat herself. He had heard what she had said, but he was giving her the chance to redeem herself and change her words.

Kira glared at him. "You don't scare me, Derrick," she said. "And I said, that you'd be in for a surprise if you came looking for Ethan and Aliyah was on scene. She'd rip you to shreds before you could even blink, and don't think she wouldn't because we both know why Aliyah was suspended from school."

"C'mon, Ki," Ethan said, tugging at her arm.

The yellow ranger grabbed her backpack and raced from the room.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Racing around the corner, Ethan and Kira stopped dead as they witnessed Termitetron throw Aliyah through the air. The platinum Ranger groaned as she landed beside Connor, rather on top of him for once.

"Guys!" they both yelled, rushing over.

"I thought you were supposed to meet Zeltrax?" Kira asked.

"I guess he was afraid to face me in person." Tommy answered.

"He'll be here. I'm just the welcoming party." Termitetron said.

"I guess we better change into our costumes them." Connor said, falling into formation. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Dino Power!"

The second they had morphed, Aliyah and Connor kicked off from the ground and planted two front kicks to Termitetron's stomach. The insect screeched and flew backwards.

"You posers are no match for me!" he said, recovering quickly. "Bug bombs!"

There was a flash and tiny insects flew at the rangers, knocking them off of their feet. Diving aside, Connor jumped into the air and blasted the bees with his Thundermax laser.

"Hey! Those are my babies!" Termitetron complained.

"Feel these babies!" Aliyah growled, racing towards Termitetron. "Sabre blade!" she twirled her weapon through the air and slashed at the monster. "Sabre Blade!" she called, holding it above her head. She twirled it above her head and slashed it down over Termitetron. "Let's put 'em together!" she shouted to the others.

Connor, Kira, Ethan and Tommy nodded. They regrouped with Aliyah and combined their primary weapons to create the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ahh!" Termitetron cried.

"Time to buy out!" Ethan said.

"FIRE!" Aliyah and Connor yelled.

A ball of energy formed between the Tryanno's mouth and Aliyah's sabre blades, before it raced towards Termitetron. The ball engulfed him, causing him to explode.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Derrick growled as he checked his watch. It was exactly 5 o'clock and Ethan had yet to return. Smirking, the soccer player cracked his knuckles and turned to his friends, and those who had turned up to watch the fight between him and Ethan James.

"He's not here," he shouted, stating the obvious. "I told him if he'd didn't come back then I'd go looking for him. So, what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go find us a toasted Geek boy."

Derrick hadn't even turned around and taken a step away from the soccer field when he was bowled over by a blur of Black and Platinum. He groaned as he cracked his head on the floor, and stars appeared in front of his eyes. With his vision blurry, he could vaguely make out the silhouette of someone sitting on his stomach.

"Ha! Aliyah Logan," he said, blinking away the haze. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long. Knew you would come running back to me."

Aliyah growled as she felt Derrick's hands on her thighs.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," she said, pulling back her fists. She pulled forward, smashing her fist into Derrick's nose. There was a painful crack, a spurt of warm red liquid and a howl of pain as Derrick thrashed around trying to knock her off of him.

Using his Superspeed, just enough so that he could pass it off as him being fast because of soccer, Connor grabbed Aliyah's wrist and pulled her off of Derrick. "Ali, no!" he shouted, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her backwards.

He could hear the whispers from the rest of the students, all of which thought that he and Aliyah were dating, but he ignored them and held Aliyah firmly in his arms as Ethan approached Derrick.

"You OK?" the blue Ranger asked, holding out his hand.

Derrick howled in pain as he got to his knees. He hunched over, blood pouring down from his nose, over his mouth and chin, and onto his soccer jersey. He heard Ethan speaking too him, but the boy's voice was muffled from the blood and adrenaline that was rushing through his ears.

"It's a broken nose." Ethan said, over his shoulder. "Derrick, you're gonna want to tilt your head back. It'll stem the blood flow."

With not much of a choice, Derrick lifted his head towards the sky. He squinted in the bright sunlight, but remained focus on something other than the scuffling and loud shouts of Connor and Aliyah, as his captain tried to pull her away from the field. People had warned him not to mess with Aliyah Logan or her friends, he just hadn't heeded their warnings because of the fact that she was a girl.

"We're gonna need to get him to a hospital." Ethan said, checking Derrick's nose. It was bent out of natural proportion, the bridge had a thick black line across it and even his eyes were starting to take on black tinged circles. Aliyah had really done a number on him.

Derrick groaned as he started to wish he had followed the advice of his friends and lain off Ethan James because he was friends with Aliyah, he knew that his bullying of the 'geek' was partly the reason that Aliyah had come after him in the first place, his obscene advances at her were another reason for her to sock him one.

There had been a time where Derrick wouldn't have believed that a girl could easily have broken his nose with a simple punch. Girls should never have been able to hit this hard, or cause this sort of damage. Unfortunately for him, he had picked a fight with the one girl who _was_ able to do this kind of damage.

But at least now he knew that Aliyah Logan wasn't just _any_ girl. Some would go as far as to say that she was just as much of a bully as he was, but others would say that she was only doing what was best by her friends. Him? Well, now he knew what it felt like to be Ethan James, who, had Aliyah not intervened, been on the way to emergency room because of a bully that had picked on him for no reason at all.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** What do you think? Is Aliyah a bully?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated ****Wednesday, May 08, 2013 at 1:22am**


	12. Chapter 5: Lost and Found in Translation

**Author's Note:** I will soon be posting my very first crossover and it links up with this story, **Prehistoric Storm**, so I hope that you all check it out when I start posting. It is called **Secrets and Lies** and it's a crossover between Prehistoric Storm and Tower Prep.

**Disclaimer: ** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **MoodySpark, Jessfairy88, Chinaluv, Snake Screamer, xXHappyLemonXx** and an anonymous reviewer for their awesome comments.

**Shout Outs:** Thank you too: **xXHappyLemonXx** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Connor whispered as he pushed open the doors to the Cybercafé and heard a high-pitched cartoon-like laughter from the new flat screen HD TV at the other end of the room.

"No clue." Aliyah answered.

"Well, we'll never find out standing around here." Kira said, leading the way forward.

Connor and Aliyah exchanged looks and followed.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Ethan chuckled, flickering through the channels with the remote. He was sitting in the middle of the two seater sofa with two plastic bowls of popcorn on his lap and a giant orange remote in his hand.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Connor asked. "You were supposed to meet at the library."

"Hayley got a new satellite dish." Ethan answered. "Nine hundred and thirty-seven channels of paradise."

"Nine hundred channels?" Kira repeated. "And I bet there's still never anything on."

"Are you kidding? This is amazing." Ethan grinned, changing the channel again. "Foreign language soap operas, sumo wrestling, junior girls' high school synchronized swimming..."

Aliyah smirked as she glanced at Connor.

"I may never leave this room again!" Ethan exclaimed, happily.

His happy-go-lucky mood dropped when Connor reached over and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Ethan cried, switching it back on with the remote. "I was watching that!"

"What about your social studies assignment on comparing two countries?" Aliyah asked.

"I'm almost done." Ethan whined, watching the news report about the latest Dino attacks that had plagued Reefside in the last few days. A few snapshots of the Rangers flashed across the screen, before the blue Ranger changed the channel again.

"Me too." Kira nodded, joining Ethan on the two seater sofa.

"I haven't started." Connor said.

"Cam gave me an idea." Aliyah answered. "And he helped me draw up an essay plan, but I haven't got around to starting it yet."

"In other words," said Connor. "We'll see you guys later."

Ethan shrugged and turned back to the TV as Connor and Aliyah headed for the door. He changed the channel, causing his eyes to widen and he and Kira to lean forward in their seats. "No way! Connor, Aliyah, you've gotta see this!" he breathed.

"What?" Aliyah asked, quickly doubling back.

She and Connor rounded to the second two-seater sofa, sat down and looked towards the screen only to find the red Dino Ranger staring back at them.

"Whoa. It's us." Kira breathed in amazement.

"Not... _exactly_," said Aliyah as the image of the red Dino Ranger disappeared, leaving a Japanese male in his place.

"According to the satellite guide it's a Japanese TV show about the world-famous Power Rangers." Ethan exclaimed, reading the booklet in his hands. "They even dubbed it in English!"

"We're a TV show in Japan?" Kira grinned. "I've _got_ to see this!"

"It looks whack." Connor said, grabbing a bowl of popcorn off of Ethan.

"How do you know its whack?" Ethan asked. "You haven't even given it a chance."

"It wasn't even made here." Connor said.

Aliyah shrugged. "Dude's got a point," she agreed. "I mean, what would they know about Power Rangers in Japan?"

"Only one way to find out." Kira said. "I, for one - I want to know what they think of us."

"Mh-hmm." Ethan agreed.

Connor and Aliyah exchanged looks.

"It wouldn't hurt us to watch a little bit." Aliyah whispered. "We can always hit the library if we get bored."

Connor sighed. "Fine," he caved, slouching in the seat beside her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"Who wants to try some of my curry?" a girl in yellow, Ranru Itsuki, asked, as she poured a scoop full of curry sauce over a bowl of puffy rice. She brought it over to the counter were a guy wearing red and a girl wearing platinum were sitting._

_"Mhmm smells delicious," the platinum-girl, Noa Sakura, breathed happily._

_"Sure looks good," the red-guy, Ryouga Hakua, agreed, leaning over to the counter a little more. He looked up as a blue-clad guy walked into the restaurant._

_"Hey, how's it going?" he smiled._

_"Hey!" the other three replied, smiling._

_The blue-guy, Kenny Yukito, found himself a small table and sat down, unfolding the newspaper he had with him. He scanned the front page and groaned. "Whacker Wilson's coming to Japan. Those American baseball players are always so greedy."_

_"How do you know?" a voice asked, and Yukito looked down to see his tricera morphers eyes light up as it spoke. "Have you met them all?"_

_"Who asked you?"_

_"Too spicy!" Ryouga gasped, dropping his spoon and backing away from the counter, waving his hand in front of his tongue to quell the burning sensation._

_"Toughen up!" Noa snickered, grinning._

_"This is how my mom makes it!" Ranru said._

_"You guys should taste my curry." Yukito said, standing up and walking over to the counter._

_"I can't taste anything anymore." Ryouga whined, his tongue still burning._

_"I'll make some." Yukito offered, ignoring his leader and grabbing a pineapple from the counter. He tossed it into the air and grinned. "You'll love it."_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey!" Kira and Ethan yelled as the screen went black. They both turned in their seats to glare at Connor, who had leaned forward to snatch the remote off of the table, and was now leaning back in his seat, his arm behind Aliyah as she lay against his side, her legs kicked over the arm of the sofa.

"Why did you do that for?" Ethan asked, snatching the remote back.

"This is totally weird." Connor said. "They've got it all wrong."

"Hello, secret identities -" Ethan said. "How are they supposed to know what we're like?"

"Yeah, but did you see the red guy? I mean, he's nothing like me."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Just because something is different doesn't mean it's bad," she said.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "I'm nothing like the blue guy. I just wanna see what kind of curry he's gonna make."

"Back me up here, Ali." Connor sighed.

Aliyah shrugged. "The blue guy reminds me of Blake Bradley," she said. "He sounds exactly like him."

"Who?" Kira asked.

"An old friend from Blue Bay Harbour." Aliyah answered.

Kira nodded as Ethan turned the TV back on, showing a clip of a large twisted castle on the screen.

"Hey, check it out!" Kira said. "A villain's evil lair."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"I hate the Power Rangers." Jannu, the evil villain's right hand woman, growled angrily. "But the black Ranger I hate most of all!"_

_She stood up suddenly and jabbed her sword into the air._

_"Hey, here's a thought -" said a small voice as a little girl stepped out from behind two monster generals. "Instead of mumbling to yourself, why don't you finally do something about it?"_

_"Great idea, boss," one of the monster generals nodded._

_"I love it. No wonder you're in charge," the second general agreed._

_"That's right. I am in charge," the little girl said, turning around. "Don't forget it." She paused and turned back to the older girl behind her. "And as for you, missy, I know you borrowed my hairspray without asking. Take that."_

_Her eyes flashed green and she threw two strands of energy fields at the older girl, who groaned in pain._

_"Hairspray?" one of the generals gasped, turning to the geno-randomizer. "That gives me an idea. Nothing is more frightening that a bad haircut. Ah, the mushroom. So yesterday... and so evil."_

_He inputted the data into the computer and selected 'create' from the operations section._

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"That's their evil plan?" she asked. "Bad hair?"

"Hey, I've seen you have some pretty bad hair days." Kira said. "It's kinda scary."

Aliyah frowned and shot Kira an unimpressed look. "Yeah, only helmet hair," she said. "Other than that I don't leave the house unless my hair is a suitable manner."

"I thought you didn't care about your appearance?" Kira teased.

"Clothes wise," Aliyah answered. "I don't. But my hair? Dude, I love my hair!"

"Shh!" Ethan hissed, before stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

Connor rolled his eyes, reached for the popcorn bowl, which was resting on Aliyah's stomach and slumped in his seat as Aliyah shifted a little, trying to get comfortable.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"What is it?" Ryouga asked as he, Ranru and Noa crowded around a plate of, what appeared to be fruit salad with curry sauce dripped over it. Together, they exchanged looks and then looked up at the chef._

_"Curry Fruit Surprise." Yukito answered. "Try it."_

_"Uh..." all three Rangers hesitated, before turning to walk away._

_"Guys?" Yukito called after them, weakly._

_His three friends smiled at him sheepishly before turning back to face one another._

_"I can't eat it." Ranru whispered. "I'll hurl."_

_"I have acid reflux." Noa added._

_"OK, then who's going to try it?" Ryouga asked. He frowned as Now and Ranru smiled at him. "No!" he said, stomping his foot slightly._

_Noa pouted and slid her hand over Ryouga's shoulder._

_"Oh, c'mon, Ry, do it for me?" she cooed._

_"Uh..." Ryouga hesitated, looking from Noa to Ranru, who was trying her hardest to hide the guilty smile on her face._

_Thankfully, as if answering Ryouga's silent prayers, the door opened and a middle-aged man came inside. "Top o' the morning," he said, stopping as he took in the scene before him._

_Noa pulled her arm quickly from around Ryouga's neck and smiled, sheepishly. "Good morning, Mr. Oshanasee," she waved._

_"Have we got something for you." Ranru agreed._

_Mr. Oshanasee grimaced at their over-excited expressions. "I'm outta here!" he said, hurrying back to the door._

_"No!" Noa called, as Ryouga darted forward and rushed the older man back inside._

_"Wait. I hope you're hungry." Ryouga grinned, leading the man to a table. "Here, have a seat."_

_"Have we got a surprise for you." Ranru smiled._

_"Go get it." Ryouga said to Noa._

_The platinum-clad girl nodded and returned to the counter. She grabbed the platter from Yukito and delivered it to Mr. Oshanasee, as the blue Ranger watched with wide eyes._

_"Here it is! Yummy, yummy!" Ranru smiled._

_"It smells funny." Mr. Oshanasee complained, wrinkling his nose._

_"Its fruit salad covered in curry." Noa said. "It's supposed to smell funny."_

_"Just one bite." Ryouga urged._

_Noa looked up as the door opened and a black-clad guy walked in. "Hey, Mikey," she smiled. "What're you doing here?"_

_"I'm starving." Mikey answered, rubbing his stomach. "You got anything to eat?"_

_"Well, we're a restaurant." Noa nodded. "Food is kinda customary to have, wouldn't you say?"_

_"This is your lucky day." Mr. Oshanasee exclaimed, springing up from his seat and holding the platter out for Mikey._

_"It's free?"_

_"I'd pay you to eat it." Mr. Oshanasee declared._

_Mikey smiled and grabbed a few pieces of fruit, devouring them hungrily._

_"Uhh..." the others grimaced, watching him._

_"He likes it!" Yukito exclaimed happily. "He really likes it!"_

_"So it seems..." Ranru nodded._

_Suddenly Mikey's hands flew to his mouth and he ran off in the direction of the bathroom._

_As soon as the men's toilet door slammed shut, the screen behind the rangers blinked different colours and an alarm sounded loudly._

_"Uh oh," Ryouga said, looking back. "Looks like we've got an emergency!"_

_"I'll show you out, Mr. Oshanasee." Ranru announced, grabbing the man by the arm and hauling him towards the door. "You can take that to go," she added, changing the sign on the door that said 'open' to 'close' before slamming it shut on the old man._

_Noa turned to Yukito as he brought up an image of the city map._

_"So?" she asked, impatiently._

_"Alien life forms detected downtown!" Yukito answered._

_"Right." Ryouga nodded, turning towards the bathroom. "Mikey, how you doing in there?"_

_"C'mon, dude, we don't have time for sickness!" Noa called._

_Their only response was a painful groan._

_Ryouga shook his head. "We'll have to go ahead without him," he said, turning back to the others. "C'mon, Rangers!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah's eyes were wide as she stared at the screen.

"Someone pinch me because I did _not_ just watch my counterpart _flirt_ with Connor's counterpart!" she exclaimed.

Kira and Ethan snickered.

"Hey, in their defence." Ethan said. "You guys do act like you're dating sometimes. I mean, give the public some credit, they don't know who we are behind the mask, but when we're out in battle all they've got to go on is the red and platinum rangers bickering over anything and everything."

"Yeah." Kira nodded. "For all they know the red and platinum Rangers _are_ dating."

Aliyah growled and shook her head.

"I have a boyfriend," she grumbled.

"Yeah, _you_ have a boyfriend." Kira said. "The platinum Ranger doesn't."

"I _am_ the platinum Ranger!" Aliyah exclaimed, loudly.

Kira groaned. "_We_ know that and _you_ know that," she nodded. "But the public don't."

Aliyah huffed and tilted her head to look at Connor.

"We are _not_ dating," she warned him.

"Fine with me." Connor shrugged, turning back to the TV.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"_I've always wanted to see Japan._"_ Whacker Wilson, the American baseball player, said as he wandered around the sea front. He stopped short as screams of people reached his senses and he looked around to see they were being chased by a freaky-looking bear creature._

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, that is _so_ a guy in a rubber suit," he said, turning to look at his friends.

"No one said this was a documentary." Ethan said, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. "Use your imagination."

Connor scoffed. "Like anyone's gonna believe a combination bear-mushroom-ATM monster," he said.

"Is it really any stranger than anything we've been fighting?" Kira asked.

"Mhmm," Aliyah murmured. "Girl's got a point."

Connor rolled his eyes and poked her in the side. Aliyah shrieked and squirmed away from him, which wasn't far considering she was lying between him and the back of the sofa. "You're supposed to be on my side," he whined.

"I am." Aliyah said. "I'm just saying she's got a point, or do you need remembering of the last monster we fought?"

"Not really." Connor said.

Aliyah nodded. "And you poke me again," she added, "and you'll be wearing this popcorn."

Connor smirked and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back into him. "Whatever you say, honey," he teased.

"I will bite you." Aliyah growled.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"My name is Ka-ching. A monster who feeds on greed!" the monster declared. "With my magic wigs, I will soon control the world!"_

_He held up a tiny pink mushroom and launched it through the air. It hit a random guy in the head, and within a seconds and a puff of smoke, a pink wig grew upon the man's head. The monster tossed another mushroom at an old woman, giving her a deep blue wig._

_"What the -?" Whacker Wilson frowned as the monster turned on him. The people around him screamed and took off down the street._

_"Lookie here - an American tourist!" Kaching laughed. "You look like you're ready for a new 'do!"_

_"Hey! Bear-monster thing!" Ryouga interrupted, as he and the others finally arrived._

_"Wait your turn!" Kaching bellowed._

_"Let's do it!" Ryouga exclaimed, and he, as well as the other three, brought up their wrists to reveal their morphers._

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Ethan turned to his friends, wide eyed.

"I didn't tell anyone," he said. "You guys?"

"Not me." Kira answered, looking to Connor and Aliyah.

"Other than Cam." Aliyah said, shaking her head. "Nope."

"Hey, at least we're getting some action." Connor said, watching the long-drawn out morphing cries. He heaved a sigh and looked down at Aliyah, for someone who seemed disinterested in the show to begin with, she had yet to complain about it.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"_Tyranno Power - Red Ranger!"_

_"Tricera Power - Blue Ranger!"_

_"Ptera Power - Yellow Ranger!"_

_"Sabre-Tooth Tiger Power - Platinum Ranger!"_

_"DINO RANGERS!"_

_"Very impressive," Kaching said, clapping his paws. "But I brought special guest stars. Triptoids! Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh!"_

_The black and white foot soldiers bounced into view, bypassing Whacker Wilson entirely and leaping towards the Rangers. The Platinum ranger summoned her sabre blade and launched herself at the Triptoids, and was quickly followed by the others._

_"I'll smash and bash, and I'll pay you in cash!" the monster yelled. "Wait until I unleash my mushrooms on the Rangers!"_

_He threw out four small mushrooms, and each one hit its intended target. Wigs appeared on the heads of each of the four rangers, who turned to pose for an invisible TV camera._

_"Red Ranger!" Ryouga exclaimed, a brown wig on his helmet. __**Horse sound.**_

_"Yellow Ranger!" Ranru cried, a purple wig clashing with her helmet. __**Cat sound.**_

_"Platinum Ranger!" Noa added, a green wig shaking on her helmet. __**Tiger sound.**_

_"Blue Ranger!" Yukito finished, his blonde wig falling into his visor. __**Dog sound.**_

_"WIGGY RANGERS!" they shouted together._

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah blinked, tiredly, and checked her watch.

"OK, I'm out of here," she said, getting slowly to her feet. "If I don't at least start this essay tonight then i'm never going to finish it in time for the deadline. You coming, Connor?"

"Yeah." Connor nodded. "I am so over this TV show. They're totally making fun of us."

"Oh, c'mon, you guys." Ethan called, pausing the TV. "So this isn't exactly the most accurate version of our jobs as Power Rangers. It is kind of fun."

Kira nodded. "You haven't even given it a chance," she said. "Don't you want to see how it ends?"

"It ends with us going out that door," Aliyah said, grabbing her backpack and pointing over her shoulder. "Going to the library, and finishing our reports. See you guys later, or maybe tomorrow, depending on what time we finish."

Connor nodded and pulled Aliyah out of the Cybercafé.

"They'll be back." Ethan chuckled.

"How do you know?" Kira asked, confused.

"Because Connor forgot this." Ethan said, standing up and leaning across the coffee table. He tossed the red Ranger's backpack onto the empty sofa and turned to Kira. "Shall we?"

Kira nodded and turned back to the TV.

Ethan unpaused it and the show continued.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"This is gonna be hilarious!" Kaching laughed as he launched another mushroom. It swerved past the Rangers and headed towards Whacker Wilson._

_"Hey, look out!" Noa shouted._

_"Run!" Ranru yelled._

_Ignoring the Rangers' cries, Whacker dropped his duffel bag, and pulled out his baseball bat. He swung it and hit the mushroom, sending it flying back towards the monster. The mushroom hit the bear and a bright blue wig appeared on his head._

_"Hey! It's only funny when I do it!" Kaching whined, as the Rangers and Triptoids laughed. He turned away from the Rangers' and disappeared, taking the foot soldiers with him._

_"Where did everybody go?" Ranru asked._

_"No clue." Ryouga shrugged._

_Noa turned towards Whacker Wilson and run over. "What were you thinking?" she asked. "Next time there's an attack and we tell you to run, you run! You don't pull any crazy shit like that!"_

_Ryouga sighed and wrapped his arms around the platinum ranger and held her back. "You'll have to excuse her," he apologized. "She doesn't understand that not everyone runs terrified of the monsters around here, although it is a customary thing to do so. Who are you, anyway?"_

_The man slipped off his hood, and removed his sunglasses._

_Yukito stepped forward, powering down. "Whacker Wilson," he breathed. "The greedy American baseball player."_

_"You guys are good fighters," Whacker smiled, grabbing his duffel bag. "See you again."_

_"Wait, what are you doing here?" Yukito called._

_"Oh, my back is killing me!" Whacker exclaimed as he returned to the four teens. "I head the world's best chiropractor lives here."_

_"You're right. He does." Yukito nodded._

_"You're not here to play baseball?" Noa frowned._

_"How can I play baseball when I can hardly move?" Whacker asked. "I have to find this chiropractor. His name is Kenny Yukito."_

_"Huh? That's him!" Ranru, Ryouga and Noa exclaimed, pointing at the blue Ranger, who looked stunned._

_"Hey!" Whacker Wilson grinned, happily._

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah groaned as she followed Connor back to the Cyberspace. They had been less than a block from the library when the red Ranger had realized he had forgotten his backpack; normally it wouldn't have mattered, but since they were both doing different projects this time, and all of Connor's notes were in his backpack, they just had to come back and retrieve it.

"Just hurry up." Aliyah whined. "I want to finish this report and go home to sleep. I'm really tired."

"I won't be long." Connor nodded. "I'll just grab it and we can go."

Ethan was munching happily on his popcorn, while Kira was laughing at some parts of the show when Aliyah and Connor returned. The red Ranger stalked over and grabbed his backpack from his seat as Aliyah waited near a short distance away.

"C'mon, guys," Ethan said, without removing his eyes from the screen. "Have a seat."

"Is it really that good?" Connor asked, stealing a glance at Aliyah, who was checking her watch impatiently.

"You'll never know if you don't watch for yourself." Kira said, her eyes also glued to the screen.

Connor sighed, dropped his backpack and walked back to Aliyah.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Nope. It's why I am here." Connor said.

Aliyah frowned, before shrieking as Connor scooped her up off of the floor and carried her, bridal style back to the sofa. He sat down, lay her beside him and put her backpack on the floor next to his own.

"Connor, no!" she grumbled, trying to get up, but her best friend's arm around her waist prevented her from doing so. "I have a project to finish!"

"Shh!" Ethan cried with annoyance.

Aliyah rolled her eye, and slumped back into Connor knowing full well that she wasn't going anywhere.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"I read that Whacker Wilson makes $5 million a year." Ranru said, turning to look at the couple behind her._

_"Really? $5 million?" Ryouga asked, his eyes wide._

_"Do you think Yukito's right when he says that Whacker is only in it for the money?" Noa asked._

_"I don't know. He seems to really love baseball." Ryouga shrugged. Noa's head bobbed up and down as she rested it on his shoulder._

_Down in the courtyard, after Yukito had fixed his back, Whacker Wilson rolled off the stone bed and got up, leaning over to shout at the blue Ranger._

_"Man, are you crazy? What have you gone and done to my back?" he yelled._

_"Before you speak another word." Yukito said. "Test your back."_

_"Oh. Yeah." Whacker Wilson grinned, shaking his hips. "Wow! You're a genius! Oh, yeah! Forget Baseball! I'm gonna become a ballroom dance champion!" he said, dancing on the table. Man, you're the best!"_

_"You should be all set." Yukito said._

_"Hey, you saved me." Whacker grinned. "Now I can play baseball again. And I'm going to tell everyone what a great chiropractor you are. Imagine the incredible career you could have! You could be rich!"_

_Yukito shook his head._

_"I don't have time for that," he said._

_"You don't?" Whacker asked._

_"No, I have a more important job." Yukito smiled, as he morphed. "I'm a Power Ranger!"_

_"Is there good money in that?"_

_"It doesn't pay a thing." Yukito answered, walking back to his friends. "Good to meet you, Whacker Wilson! Enjoy your stay in Japan!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I'm starting to see the moral here." Kira smiled.

"What, that Power Rangers are doofuses?" Connor muttered.

"No, that money isn't everything." Kira said, reaching across to whack him on the arm. "Have you not been paying attention?"

Connor sighed and reached for his and Aliyah's abandoned popcorn bowl on the table. Kira had been using it after he and Aliyah had left, but had now left it on the table between the two sofas.

Aliyah stared at the screen in silence, she had to agree with Kira when the yellow Ranger had said that money wasn't everything, but she was too tired to voice her comments anymore, instead she lay back into Connor waiting for one of two things. Either for the show to finish so she could go home, or for her eyes to close and the sound of Connor's rhythmic heart beat and breathing to lull her to sleep.

On the screen, the Kaching monster had returned to terrorize the citizens of Japan again. He had found Whacker Wilson and, after convincing the baseball player that he just wanted his autograph, had stuffed a mushroom into his mouth.

Aliyah squeaked as her backrest disappeared and she flopped backwards onto the sofa, bumping her head on the arm in which Connor had been resting against. The red Ranger, however, was now standing in front of the TV screen, his arms open wide and blocking the screen with his shirt.

"OK, it's bad enough that they've made us look like fools, but to make fun of our sports heroes?" Connor asked. "Where's your pride? I will not sit here and let them get away with this!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Kira asked. "I mean, it's a TV show."

"Yeah, but don't you see what this represents?" Connor asked. "This is what they think of us in Japan!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I told you we shouldn't have come back," she grumbled, rubbing the back of her head tenderly.

"How can you say that?" Kira asked. "This is one episode of one TV show, and not even the whole episode."

"Look, my suggestion is, you sit down and watch the rest of it." Ethan said. "If you still don't like what you saw, you can write the TV station, the congressman, and the president, whatever. Right now I just want to see if the Power Rangers can help Whacker Wilson learn the error of his ways."

"Now move!" Kira and Ethan said.

Connor sighed, dropped his shirt and stalked back to where Aliyah was sitting up.

"Dude!" she whined, making room for him to sit back down.

"Sorry." Connor apologized, pulling her back down beside him. She may not have been his girlfriend in reality, but even he'd admit that he was comfortable with her lying beside him. He now knew how Cam felt when he spent the nights with her at home.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"I was right about Whacker." Yukito said, talking to himself. "He won't change."_

_"Hey, back-cracker!" Whacker Wilson called, rushing up to the blue Ranger with large bags in his hands. "Look at what I've got! Big bulging bags of bucks! I'm richer than ever! See? Ha, ha, ha!"_

_"I told you." Yukito sighed, walking away. "I'm not interested. That doesn't impress me."_

_"But I want to pay you for fixing my back." Whacker said, dropping to his knees and reaching into one of the bags. "How much do you want?"_

_"No. Please."_

_"How about $10,000?" Whacker asked, holding up the money. His hood fell down, revealing a blue wig on his head._

_Yukito's eyes widened._

_"Where'd you get that?" he asked._

_"Here!" Whacker exclaimed, thrusting the money into the blue Ranger's hands. "In the home run derby. I cheated like crazy. Now I'm loaded! I bribed the opposing pitcher, and he tossed me big, fat marshmallows. I hit them right out of the park and collected the big cash prize."_

_Yukito shook his head in disbelief. "Keep your money," he snapped, throwing it back at Whacker. "You're worse than I thought."_

_"No, take it. I insist!" Whacker told him, piling more and more money into Yukito's hands. "Money is the only thing that makes you happy!"_

_"I don't want it!" Yukito yelled, throwing the bag to the ground._

_Whacker gasped and rushed towards the money._

_"Oh, my money!" he wailed. "My money!"_

_"Whacker..." Yukito hesitated, backing away. He looked around to see other people all over the sea front wearing wigs and harassing other people for their money. "This is insane! It must be those bad wigs."_

_"My money! My money!"_

_"Whacker! You've gotta snap out of it!" Yukito yelled, trying to snap the baseball player out of his money trance. "Whacker, stop!"_

_"Excuse me!" Kaching yelled, patting the blue Ranger on the shoulder. "Butt out!" he tossed Yukito aside before spewing large pennies from the ATM on his chest. The pennies piled up around the blue Ranger, trapping him inside. "There's nothing you can do to stop me! Soon the whole world will be controlled by greed!"_

_"Don't bet on it!" Noa yelled, as she jumped over Yukito and rushed at the bear monster with her sabre blade. She cut through his stomach and tossed his aside as the Ryouga and Ranru tried to help Yukito._

_"What are you doing in a pile of coins?" Ryouga asked his friend._

_"I think I got it." Ranru said. "Yeah! Whacker Wilson must've done it. And he's right there!"_

_"It wasn't Whacker, genius." Yukito sighed. "It was the monster. We've gotta stop him."_

_"Well, what do you think we're doing here?" Noa asked as she returned. "We're waiting on you. C'mon, shift it, Dino boy."_

_Yukito threw her a menacing look, morphed and burst out of the coins._

_"Listen, Rangers," Kaching growled. "I've had enough of all your screaming and morphing hooey! Once and for all, I'm going to destroy you!"_

_He hit the ATM on his chest again, spewing out more coins. They hit the Rangers', who tried to deflect them, but were outnumbered and thrown backwards onto the docks._

_"Fight with me, Rangers." Kaching said as he followed them. "And I'll make you rich, rich, rich!"_

_"Can you believe this guy?" Noa asked._

_"He thinks he can buy us off." Ranru scoffed._

_"How much money are we talking about?" Ryouga asked._

_What?" Yukito asked, looking to his leader._

_Noa narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, before raising her fist and punching him in the shoulder._

_"Ow." Ryouga whined._

_"Don't even __**think**__ about talking your way out of this one, Ry." Noa snapped. "You're not going anywhere!"_

_Ryouga nodded. "I wouldn't leave you guys," he defended. "Being a Power Ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

_"Oh, thanks." Noa grumbled. "At least I know where I stand in your life."_

_Ranru laughed as Ryouga sighed._

_"I can't win with you!" he complained, loudly. "But it doesn't hurt to ask, you know?"_

_"You had us worried." Yukito said, patting his leader's shoulder. "Noa, lay off him, you know how he is."_

_Noa nodded._

_"Thick headed and stupid!" she grumbled._

_"But you love him." Ranru smiled._

_"Sometimes I wonder why." Noa muttered, turning back to the monster._

_"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Mikey shouted as he arrived on his Raptor Rider, trailing a wheel barrow behind him. He slowed to a stop and climbed down. "Hey, guys, I think I have something that might help! Grab one!"_

_"It's the black Ranger!" Yukito cried, as he and the others ran over. They each grabbed from the wheel barrow, and saw that they were all money banks._

_Noa instantly reached for the tiger-shaped bank and turned to her friends as they grabbed their own. Ranru had a treasure chest, Ryouga had a large red tomato, Yukito had a rabbit shaped piggy bank and Mikey had a small safe._

_"So you brought some money banks, huh?" Kaching asked. "Well, let me help you fill them!"_

_"Try to catch the money!" Mikey said. "That's it!"_

_"It's working!" Ranru grinned._

_"Yeah!" Yukito nodded._

_Noa frowned as several coins became lodged in the slit on the back of her tiger. "I'm full!" she shouted, as more and more coins flew at her. She screamed as she was thrown backwards as the spray of coins increased in speed, knocking her off of her feet._

_"Noa!" Ryouga shouted, as his girlfriend disappeared behind a steel plant that was tied to the ground. But with more coins appearing every second, it wasn't long before he and the others were knocked back just like their team-mate._

_Scrambling to his knees, Ryouga crawled to where Noa had landed and touched her wrist._

_Noa groaned and looked up._

_"Are you OK?" Ryouga asked._

_"Yeah." Noa nodded. "My helmet protected me," she said, nodding at a spike that was sticking out of the ground._

_Ryouga smiled and helped her to her feet._

_"Now what do we do?" Ranru asked, as she, Yukito and Mikey joined their team-mates._

_"Hey, look at the money Kaching got me!" Whacker Wilson called, running onto the scene. "Join him and be rich!"_

_"Who's that?" Mikey asked._

_"Whacker Wilson." Noa answered. "Looks like you were right, Yukito. Whacker really does love the money more than the game."_

_Yukito shook his head. "But he was adamant that baseball meant everything to him," he said._

_"Yeah, it sure looks that way to me." Noah muttered, sarcastically._

_"It's that stupid wig." Yukito defended. "It's made him full of sinful greed."_

_"Then how do we get it off of him?" Ranru asked. "Destroy the cash monster? That's proving difficult, Yukito."_

_Yukito sighed and looked down at the money bank in his hands. "Hey, wait, I have an idea," he murmured. "If Whacker really does love baseball more than money, maybe we can save him."_

_"How?" Ryouga asked, his arms still wrapped around Noa._

_"Like this." Yukito said, holding the money bank above his head. "Now batting - number 1, Whacker Wilson!"_

_"What?!" the baseball player frowned as he stopped running._

_"Play ball!" Yukito yelled, throwing the bunny bank towards Whacker._

_Noa and the others gasped as they watched Whacker drop his money bags, pull out his baseball bat and swing it. The wooden pole struck the bunny bank and hit it back towards the rangers, the five of them ducked and the bunny soared over head, striking the monster and knocking him backwards._

_Kaching yawned and lay down, resting his head on his paws._

_"I need a nap," he said, snoring lightly._

_"Huh?" Ranru frowned, tilting her head to the side and taking in the sleeping monster. She giggled and waved. "Sweet dreams!"_

_"Wait a minute. Where am I?" Kaching growled, waking up and getting back to his feet. "You rotten little punks!" he yelled, rushing at the Rangers, knocking them all down. "The world is mine! No one can stop me!"_

_Noa growled and pushed herself to her feet. "I think it's time we trash the cash monster!" she declared._

_"OK. It's on!" Yukito agreed._

_The team of five summoned their primary weapons and combined them together._

_"Z-Rex blaster!"_

_"Wa -" Kaching panicked, as he realized that he was cornered between the Rangers' and the end of the dock. "How did this happen?"_

_"Ready?"_

_"Aim!"_

_"FIRE!"_

_Ryouga fired the blaster. The ball of energy ripped through Kaching causing him to explode._

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Yes! Whoo!" Connor cheered, punching the air in victory. He would have loved to jump up and down, cheering, but he couldn't move very far seeing as Aliyah, who had fallen asleep over half an hour ago, was now resting on his stomach.

Kira and Ethan smirked and looked across at their leader, both were looking skeptical at his change of attitude towards the episode that he was adamant about hating because it didn't reflect them perfectly.

"Little excited?" Kira asked.

"Over excited is more like it." Ethan teased.

Connor smiled, sheepishly. "OK, I'll admit," he sighed. "I was a little skeptical at first, but it was - it was kinda cool towards the end."

"See?" Kira smiled. "We're not so different after all. Just a slightly different interpretation."

"Now, aren't you glad you stayed?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Connor nodded, breathing heavily from all the cheering. "I guess I am."

Kira smiled and looked down at Aliyah.

"Too bad we can't do much to convince her of its coolness," she said.

"Don't worry about her." Connor said, pulling a stray strand of hair from Aliyah's face and tucking it behind her ear. "She's still having strange dreams that are keeping her awake at night."

Ethan frowned.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Dude, she's my best friend." Connor said. "Anyway, there's just one that about this show that would have made it all the more greater."

Ethan and Kira exchanged looks.

"And that would be?" they asked.

"More red Ranger scenes." Connor smirked.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that blue Ranger saved the day," he teased.

"What? With the yellow and platinum Rangers." Kira defended for both herself and the unconscious tiger Ranger. "That furry-faced freak never stood a chance."

Connor and Ethan chuckled, as Kira grinned and even Aliyah smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** This was fun to write. I know most people are Hunter/Aliyah shippers, but I, myself, see Aliyah with either Cam or Connor. This is why I set Aliyah's counterpart, Noa, up with Connor's counterpart, Ryouga, as for the scenes between Connor and Aliyah while they were watching the Japanese version of themselves that was just them being friends.

Aliyah is, and always will be, loyal to Cam.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, May 10, 2013 at 5:24am**


	13. Chapter 6: The Mad Mad Mackerel

**Author's Note: **I really want to start posting my crossover soon, but in order to do that a few episodes that I missed out of the original story of **Prehistoric Storm** needs to be written this is why I am updating this story more than my others; but do not worry, I have not forgotten about my other stories. I will update them ASAP.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too: **Aquasoris** and **CamaroDude1989** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **Jessfairy88, Chinaluv,** **xXHappyLemonXx **and **Weathergirl17248 **for their comments.

* * *

**Title: **Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"There it is, bro." Ethan said, grinning at Connor. He had been putting the finishing touches to his web cast page when the red Dino had made a suggestion - adding Manchester United to it. Always up for a challenge, Ethan had agreed.

Connor chuckled. "I take back anything bad I ever said about the internet," he said, patting Ethan on the shoulder.

"Look, I got it!" called Kira, running over excitedly. "I got it, I got it, I got it!"

"It's not contagious, is it?" Aliyah asked, returning from the bar.

Ethan and Connor chuckled as Kira rolled her eyes.

"Funny," the yellow Dino said, sarcastically.

Aliyah smiled. "Sorry, what is it?" she asked.

"I applied for an internship with channel 3, and I'm in!" Kira answered, showing her friends the confirmation letter.

"That's awesome." Ethan breathed. "Lots of kids at school applied for that."

"They only accepted two this semester." Kira explained. "And guess what show I'll be working on."

Aliyah shared a look with Connor and Ethan. "Spare us the drum roll," she said. "The suspense is too much."

"The funky fisherman's cartoon cavalcade." Kira stated.

"No way!" Ethan grinned. "That's my favourite show!"

Connor and Aliyah paused, turning in the blue Ranger's direction.

"I mean, it was... when I was a kid." Ethan added, briskly.

"Uh-huh..." Connor nodded.

"I can still hear the theme song now." Ethan smiled, before dancing in his seat. "_It's the funky fisherman cartoon show so grab your gear and we'll all go. Look, its Marty the Mackerel. He'll hook us a cartoon spectackerel._"

As Ethan started to rise from his seat, Connor caught his shoulder and forced him back down into his seat. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Stop," he said, as Aliyah looked around to be sure that they hadn't drawn anyone's attention.

"Dude, it's songs like that that made me want to go outside and practice Parkour." Aliyah said, turning back to her friends.

"Yeah, I gotta get down to the station." Kira nodded, smiling nervously at Ethan. When it came to dealing with Connor and Aliyah, she felt sorry for him, but he had freaked her out a bit when he had started singing the funky fisherman's theme song. "See ya."

Ethan grinned and turned to his two remaining friends. "It's the funky fisherman..." he sang, causing both Aliyah and Connor to laugh and shake their heads.

"Only you, Ethan." Aliyah said, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira smiled as she looked up at the Funky Fisherman. He was towering over her as she refilled the refreshments table on set.

"So, you must be the new girl." He said, hands on his hips as he took in her punk-rock appearance.

"Hi. I'm Kira." The yellow Dino held out her hand, but didn't receive the same gesture. "And you're the Funky Fisherman. It's so great to be here. I've watched your show -"

"You see this hand?" the funky fisherman asked, holding out his left hand. "It should have a coffee in it. You have five seconds."

"Sure, do you take -" Kira started.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Hastily, Kira poured black coffee into a cup and handed it over to the fisherman.

"The cream." He groaned.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Quickly pouring the cream into the cup, Kira held it out to the actor. He took it, inspected the contents, before pouring it into the trashcan.

"What is it with you interns?" he growled turning and stalking away, all the while muttering about how he couldn't stand working with the people one set.

Kira watched him go. At first she had thought working here would be fun, but now she couldn't wait for the day to be over and she could go home.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

At the end of the day, while picking the green coloured smarties from a large container, Kira sighed. For someone who had been looking forward to working on the Funky Fisherman, she'd had enough. She was bored, tired and annoyed. The Funky Fisherman was nothing like his character, a person she had grown up watching and now lost all respect for.

"This job couldn't get any worse," she complained. There was a crash of thunder and Kira looked up, startled to find Elsa and a horde of Tyrannodrones standing in front of her. "Now, why did I have to say that?"

"Hate to interrupt you at work." Elsa laughed.

Kira held up her wrist, but hesitated as she saw Devin was still in the room. She was fully aware of Devin and Cassidy's hopes of finding out who the Power Rangers were, and therefore couldn't afford to morph in front of him.

"Get her." Elsa ordered.

With half of the Tyrannodrones attacking Kira, the other half scaled the ladder underneath Devin. The terrified teenager scrambled further up the metal escape, shaking it under his weight and causing the Tyrannodrones to lose their grip.

Rushing at Elsa, Kira grabbed the older woman's wrist and held her sword at bay.

"Sorry, all guests have to check in with security." Kira said.

"Um, I'll go sign them in." Devin said, he had fallen from the ladder and was eager to get out of the room.

Taking her chance, Kira shoved Elsa aside and morphed, unaware of the video camera, which Devin had been fixing, over her shoulder. Easily fighting off the Tyrannodrones, Kira kicked Elsa aside, sending her crashing into the dressing room door of the Funky Fisherman.

"Who is interrupting my therapeutic cleansing nap?" he yelled, storming out onto the set.

"Oh, man!" Kira complained.

"_Happy fish, Happy fish, Happy, Happy, Happy fish_!" Marty the Mackerel sang as he arrived on the otherside of the room.

"The frightening fish." Elsa grinned. "You're all mine!"

She aimed a hand-held remote at Marty and fired a purple beam. The beam it the TV screen and bounced back at Kira, who ducked, allowing it to collide with the funky fisherman. Seconds later he was pulled into the TV.

"Get the fish!" Elsa ordered, as she attacked Kira, taking her off guard.

Breathing heavily, Kira stood up and rushed over to where Elsa and the Tyrannodrones had just disappeared with Marty. She sighed, demorphed and inspected the damage done to the Funky Fisherman, who, as per usual, was shouting orders to be released.

"Guys, we have a problem."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This could be the end of one of the most popular shows ever made." Ethan said, setting the TV screen down in the middle of the Dino Lab. "We gotta do something."

"We'll figure it out, Ethan." Hayley reassured the blue Dino. She was running a scanning wand over the box, which was covered in a velvet cloth to avoid the fisherman from seeing out. "Don't worry."

Aliyah kneeled down in front of the TV and tapped the glass through the cloth. "Do you think he can hear us?" she asked.

"I can hear you!" the funky fisherman yelled. "Now get me OUT OF HERE!"

"Hey, don't you shout at me!" Aliyah snapped. "We'll get you out when we can."

"People are so different on TV than they are in person." Kira sighed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the fisherman asked. "I can't see a thing."

"What do you think they wanted with Marty the Mackerel in the first place?" Connor asked.

"Sushi?" Ethan suggested.

Aliyah, Connor and Kira shot him looks.

"What?" Ethan shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"I thought we'd seen the last of the fish monsters?" Aliyah asked. "That last one was a right pain in the butt!"

"The last one was a shark." Connor said.

"It was still a fish." Aliyah responded.

Hayley shook her head at the red and platinum Rangers, before looking over her shoulder as the monitors beeped.

"_I'm gonna take the reef outta Reefside!_" laughed a maniacal fish from the screens.

"There's your answer, Connor." Hayley said.

"I smell something fishy, all right." Tommy nodded.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked. "Fish jokes? What is it with Power Rangers and making jokes about the situations they are thrown into? First it was bird jokes, now it's fish, what next?"

"Hayley, see if you can figure out a way to get our friend back to normal." Tommy said, patting the TV and ignoring Aliyah. "We'll see if we can net the big fish."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Arriving downtown, Aliyah and the others looked up to see Cassidy and Devin being hoisted in to the sky by a fishing hook.

"Hook, line and sinker." Aliyah snickered, before groaning. "You got me doing it now!"

The others smirked as Tommy patted Aliyah's shoulder.

"Whoo-hoo! They're really biting today!" the fish monster shrieked from the top of a building. It was the same one that Cassidy and Devin had just disappeared.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Tommy asked, stepping away from the four unmorphed Rangers.

"Ready!" the teens nodded.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Once morphed the five Rangers raced to the bottom of the building and looked up to the roof.

"How do we get up there?" Ethan asked.

"You won't get a line on me," the monster shouted, jumping through the air and landing on the dock in front of the rangers.

"You sure about that?" Aliyah asked, reaching for her Sai.

"Yeah. We're gonna scale back your operation." Kira nodded.

"Not till I've got my limit!" the monster shrieked, patting his stomach.

"We'll fillet you!" Connor retorted.

"And your fishy jokes!" Tommy added.

"Not before you taste my tuna surprise!" the monster said. The jaws on his stomach opened and several tuna fish swarmed towards the Rangers.

Rolling over, Connor fired his Thundermax blaster at the monster. "Here's the catch of the day!" he said, as the monster tried to retaliate. Ducking down, Connor fired one final blast and knocked the monster back. "Never did like fish!" he said.

The monster growled and threw out his fishing line. He hooked it onto the back of Kira's suit and pulled her into the air.

"Hey!" the yellow Ranger cried.

"Kira!" Ethan shouted, catching onto her foot.

"C'mon!" Aliyah yelled, grabbing onto Ethan and winding her feet under Connor's arms.

"Hold it together, guys!" Connor called, as Dr. O grabbed onto him and tried to hold him down.

The monster shrieked with laughter. "This is a big one!" he said. "Now ease off that line!" he dropped the rangers back onto the dock as, with a snap, the line broke.

"What happened?" Connor asked, as he sat up rubbing his head. "My head hurts!"

"What else is new?" Aliyah asked.

"Oh, great." Ethan grumbled. "Don't tell me he unlocked the beast within Aliyah."

Kira nudged the blue Ranger as the fish monster towered over them.

"My fishing line is broken!" the monster complained. "But I'll be back angling for another attack!"

He turned on the spot and disappeared.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah smirked as she handed Connor an ice pack.

"Thanks," the Red ranger grumbled, wincing as the coldness ached the bump on the back of his head. "Any luck, Hayley?"

The red head nodded. "The energy that Marty the Mackerel is using to capture people in his bait jar is the same as the energy that was used to put the funny fisherman here in the TV."

"That's _funky_ fisherman!" the fisherman yelled from under the cloth.

"Whatever." Hayley answered.

"So, how do we get funky out of the TV and save Marty?" Aliyah asked.

"You have to get Marty to fire his capture ray at the monitor." Hayley explained. "Then deflect it with this reversal shield." She handed Tommy a black and gold device.

"Thanks, Hayley." Tommy nodded.

"What about Marty?" Kira asked.

"He's still in the Mad Mackerel somewhere." Hayley said, shaking her head. "The only way to free him is to destroy the geno randomizer's configuration."

Aliyah looked relieved. "For a second then I thought you were going to suggest we compel to his sense of compassion," she said.

"You're weird." Connor muttered. "Ow!" he added as Aliyah hit him across the back of the head.

"_WHERE'S THAT FISH?"_ the Funky Fisherman yelled from inside the TV. "_I heard that. That two-faced, hanger-on, fish-faced freak deserves to suffer for every bit of misery he's caused me!"_

"Hey, that freak made you a star." Ethan reminded him.

"More importantly, he's your friend." Kira added. "Or don't you know what that word means anymore?"

The Fisherman fell silent.

"You may not deserve it," said Tommy, "but you're about to get a second chance."

Aliyah and Connor nodded.

"Let's go, guys!" Tommy instructed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Oh, yes, come to papa!" the Mad Mackerel said, reeling in more bait from the citizens of Reefside. They turned into little orbs and disappeared into his bait jar. "This new pole is top of the - argh!" he screeched as a beam of energy hit the pole, sparking it with ripples of energy. "Who did that?!" he asked, looking around.

"Over here!" Aliyah shouted as she jumped into view, followed closely by Kira, Connor and Ethan. "Did you miss us?"

"Can't say that I did!" the Mad Mackerel seethed. "But you're mine this time."

He threw out his fishing reel, but missed as the rangers dived aside.

"Gonna have to do better than that." Kira taunted, rolling back to her feet. "Time to gut this fish!" she said, cutting him down with her Thundermax sabre.

Spinning around, the Mad Mackerel slashed across Kira's stomach, sending her rolling away from him. Breathing heavily, Kira looked as the Mackerel stood over her, his sword poised and ready to strike.

"Back off!" Ethan yelled, blocking the attack with his own sabre. He pushed the Mackerel away from Kira, as Connor and Aliyah jumped over him, slashing, swiping and cutting at the creature with their swords.

"Hey!" the Mad Mackerel complained, turning back to the five rangers.

"Fire!" they each called, firing their blasters at the fish.

"Stop!" the Mad Mackerel yelled, calling a cease fire. "Or the bait's fish paste!" he held up the bait jar.

"We've got to get that bait jar!" Tommy said.

"Distract him." Aliyah said. "I'll get the jar."

"Take this," Tommy said, handing her the deflector. "And be careful!"

Aliyah nodded. "Bring it on, Fish face!" she yelled.

"You're all fish food!" the Mad Mackerel said, firing more tuna fish at the rangers.

Aliyah jumped into the air as the fish hit the other Rangers; then, disappearing in a blur of platinum, Aliyah collided with the Mackerel, grabbed the bait jar. "Got it!" she announced, holding the jar up for inspection.

"No!" the Mad Mackerel shrieked.

"Give me your best shot!" Aliyah said, turning back to the monster.

"Gladly!"

The Mad Mackerel laughed and fired his purple energy beam at the demorphed Ranger; Aliyah retaliated by holding up the deflector shield and bouncing the beam back at the TV. There was an explosion of power and the Funky Fisherman reappeared in the quarry.

"It worked!" Kira cheered as she and the other Rangers returned to where Aliyah was standing.

"Way to go, Ali." Ethan encouraged her.

Aliyah smiled. "No problem. Now, how about we save Marty?" she asked.

"Call it, Ali!" Connor nodded.

Aliyah grinned. "Let's put 'em together!" she said, summoning her Sabre blade.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Target locked!"

"FIRE!"

With a burst of energy the Mad Mackerel was cocooned within a fireball and exploded, leaving a very scattered-looking Marty behind.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

With Marty, the Funky Fisherman and all the other citizens that had been captured by the Mad Mackerel back to normal, Aliyah, Connor and Ethan joined Kira down at the TV station where they were watching the Funky Fisherman attempt a balloon animal.

"Oh, make it stop!" Aliyah whined, covering her ears with her hands.

"A grouper?" Marty asked.

"A _group_ of groupers." Funky laughed.

"Oh, that calls for the Happy Fish dance." Marty said, excitedly.

Funky looked equally excited and started to dance and sing, at the same time Marty the Mackerel tossed his balloon animals into the air and joined him.

"_Happy Fish,_

_Happy Fish,_

_Happy, Happy, Happy Fish!"_

"This stuff is classic." Ethan laughed as he watched them.

Kira grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the Funky Fisherman even complimented my last coffee run."

"So you glad you didn't quit?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. You know, some things do get better if you just stick with them." Kira nodded.

"Wise words." Aliyah grinned.

"Hey, is that Devin?" Ethan asked, noticing a familiar boy making his way towards them from across the set.

Kira smiled and nodded. "Hey, you sticking with the job, too?" she asked, as Devin grew closer.

"Yeah, it's not so bad after all." Devin said.

"What about Cassidy?" Aliyah asked. "She all uptight about you recieving the internship and not her?"

Devin shrugged. "She was at first," he agreed, "but she promised to forgive me if these tapes of the yellow Ranger were any good. Oh, I can't wait to see them. It's gonna be great."

_"... Happy, Happy, Happy Fish!" _Marty and Funky continued to sing as they returned to the set. They spotted the rangers and danced towards them, bumping into Devin and sending his tapes into the punch bowl.

Aliyah bit back a laugh as Devin picked up the tapes. "The only thing on those tapes is fruit punch," she said, trying to hide her amusement at yet another fail upon finding out the Rangers identities, curtsy of Devin and Cassidy.

"I don't believe it!" Devin moaned. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Bad luck, I guess." Connor shrugged.

Devin huffed and stormed off set, leaving Marty and the Funky Fisherman to try and coax the Rangers to dance and sing with them.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, June 05, 2013 at 06:19pm**


End file.
